As estrelas do amanhã
by Mary de Aquario
Summary: Depois de 200 anos a terra volta a correr perigo. Um novo grupo de cavaleiros deve lutar contra ele. Um Episodio G do futuro!
1. Libra

As estrelas do amanhã

Prólogo - O destino

Saori, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki saiam do mundo inferior, Shiryu e Hyoga carregando Seiya nos ombros. Um pouco antes o cosmo dele que havia desaparecido, voltara repentinamente. Ao chegarem no Santuário, correram com Pégaso para o hospital.

Ele ficou uns seis meses na U.T.I., ora mais para a morte, ora voltava. Por fim, seu desejo de vida lhe premiou com a volta ao lado dos amigos que ele tanto prezava.

Saori lhe contou que o Santuário estava precário e que tinha medo que num futuro próximo ele estive impossibilitado como fortaleza. Então, como a deusa Atena, Saori deixou para cada um o mesmo dom que Dohko havia recebido há 240 anos antes. E cada um ficou com uma missão...

- 1- Libra

Ano - 2186 Local - Rozan, China

Estava eu dormindo. Chovia forte, mas o barulho aliviava meu cansaço. Escutava o barulho do meu computador móvel no tom vermelho. Ele estava baixando uma música que eu gostava, muito antiga. Estava tendo mais um daqueles sonhos malucos.

Novamente a imagem daquela mulher vinha me adoçar os sonhos. Vestida de branco, um vestido leve como a mais pura pluma. Ela me chamou:

-Ricky... Ricky...

Me senti pálido. Era uma voz que me passava força, coragem, mas também tão suave e menina. Eu também não passava de um rapazote, sim. Quem poderia, eu, dizer tal poesia em prosa?

Ela se aproximou, com as esmeraldas ópticas e os cabelos castanhos lisos.

-Falta pouco não é? Para se tornar um cavaleiro...

Ela me perguntou. Eu não estava muito animado com idéia de me tornar um cavaleiro. Ela percebeu.

-Você me disse que era esse meu destino. Que eu não podia escapar. - disse eu.

-Ah, Ricky, aspirante a cavaleiro de ouro de Libra. Você podia ter escolhido... Mas, me conte, não era só pelo que te contei, não?

Me empalideci, mas também enrubesci. Não sei!

-Pelo menos vou salvar este mundo, não é, senhorita?

Há muito ela me visitava nos sonhos, mas já não agüentava mais não saber sua identidade...

-Quem é você? - indaguei então.

Ela me olhou e então...

A noite estava bela... Parecia a noite em que elas tinham ido. Uma há 150 anos atrás e a última já tinha 140 anos. Eu já não acreditava que tinha passado 200 anos. Fiquei espantado com o tempo e me perguntei se meu mestre já não teve essa impressão.

Shunrei foi a primeira a ir. Não havia recebido o nosso dom. Não importava o quanto esse dom nos favorecia, um dia seríamos carregados pelo destino único: morrer.

Seiya estava na Grécia desde então. Já tinha feito uns 100 anos que não recebia notícias suas. Saori lhe deixara nas mãos o poder do Santuário, se tornando assim seu novo Grande Mestre.

E eu fiquei aqui mesmo, no meu local de treinamento, Rozan. Estou aqui a pedido de Atena. Há poucos tempos, encontraram um jovem rapaz nos EUA que parecia possuir a alma de meu mestre, Dohko de Libra.

Seu nome é Ricky Valley e está preste a terminar seu treinamento. Eu tento o menos possível incomodá-lo com o fato de sempre comparar ele com Dohko. Ele não gosta e se rebela. É comum dele...

-Moça?

Eu perguntei de novo então:

-Quem é você? Qual é o seu nome?

-Saori Kido, a última encarnação de Atena na Terra. Eu fui a reencarnação que lutou com seu mestre, Shiryu, nas últimas batalhas.

Me senti congelado. Estava ali, nos meus sonhos, Atena, a deusa da sabedoria! Eu não acreditava!

-Enquanto a nova forma de Atena não está no Santuário, minha memória ecoa no tempo e espaço, encorajando os novos cavaleiros! - ela continuou.

Eu não acreditava completamente na deusa a quem ia servir, mas ainda sim a sensação de vê-la me deixava arrepiado.

-Logo você estará... - ela olhou para cima e suspirando completou. - Frente a frente com a nova Atena.

Então ela desapareceu. E eu, suando, acordei assustado. Verifiquei se a música tinha baixado. Esse computador era o mais moderno que tive notícia. Era uma espécie de óculos, de lentes vermelhas. Uma mini-CPU ficava como os walkmans do passado grudava na cintura da calça. A mini-CPU enviava sinais para a tela, caixa-de-som e tal que eram os óculos. Vesti o óculos como uma tiara e minha franja dourada seguiu o objeto e acionei o botão para tocar a música e me senti de novo, tão leve como a pluma que nos leva a Terra dos Sonhos.

-Shiryu... Shiryu!

Acordei quase que de um pulo. E teria, se a idade me permitisse. A voz de Seiya ecoava na minha mente. Depois de tanto tempo, tinha que ser algo sério.

O cosmo de Seiya podia ser sentido no meu quarto, e flutuava entre as recordações que ali moravam: fotos minhas, de Shunrei e de meus amigos. Hoje, esses papéis impressos eram verdadeiras relíquias, tudo era holografia, imagens em terceira dimensão guardadas em caixinhas do tamanho de um anel.

-Estou aqui. Do que se trata? – perguntei então.

-Lembra daquele sistema que Saori criou que só reagia ao cosmo dela, ou seja, Atena?

-Claro... Como não esquecer... – suspirei.

-Os computadores instalados aqui no Santuário por ela parecem ter detectado um sinal de Atena... No Brasil.

-Fala da terra de Aldebaran? – indaguei, assustado.

A voz de Seiya pareceu fazer um "huhum" concordando com minha pergunta... Ele então continuou:

-E então, seu pupilo já está pronto?

Soltei um pequeno riso.

-Farei o teste final com ele amanhã. Necessita de nossa presença tão cedo?

-Assim que ele passar, venham para cá... E vamos botar a conversa em dia, velho amigo...

-Já avisou Hyoga, Shun e Ikki?

-Temo por Ikki... – ele disse. – Não encontrei seu cosmo em lugar algum...

Fiquei muito triste. Pareci sentir um dos golpes que Fênix tinha me dado na mocidade.

-Espero que tenha sido só um erro de calculo.

-É noite aí, não? – ele me perguntou.

-Sim... – respondi.

Ele deu uma risada e finalmente falou:

-Então, boa noite! Devo ter te acordado... Hehehe.

-Boa noite, Seiya.

Já ouviram falar na Fundação Graad? Estou indo visitar uma exposição em holografia que mostra toda a Fundação e mansão que pertenceram a Mitsumasa e Saori Kido.

Estou maravilhada com a holografia do Coliseu, onde teve uma tal de Guerra Galáctica. Era incrível! Entrei na sala onde Saori ficava assistindo o torneio. Quer dizer, a reconstituição. Estava sozinha. Carol, Salete e Felícia foram ao banheiro. De repente a holo de Saori falou com a de seu assistente:

-Tatsumi, pode nos dar licença?

Olhei em volta da sala. Só havia eu de carne e osso e os dois de holografia. Como assim?

Tatsumi saiu passando literalmente por mim, e então Saori se levantou e falou comigo...

-Estrela, como vai? Finalmente te encontrei... – ela disse com um enorme sorriso.

-Como, como? Sabe meu nome...?

Ela andou e ficou frente a frente comigo. Ela era mais alta que eu! Incrível.

-Em todo mundo coloquei esse programa. E um dia reagiria com o meu cosmo novamente. O cosmo de Atena, a deusa da sabedoria e guerreira.

Boiei. Não entendia nada. Ela me respondeu, como seu não fosse um programa de computador:

-Eu sou você e você é eu. Somos uma só, uma única alma, a alma da deusa Atena.

Engasguei. Como assim, "deusa Atena", eu era ela e ela era eu? Me senti tonta com tudo isso... Poxa, eu sou de fé cristã, para mim, os deuses gregos são historinhas de dormir... Atena não era diferente para mim. Mas aquela mulher continuou:

-Não se assuste, seu cosmo ainda não te achou preparada... Eu compreendo. – por um momento pensei que ia chorar, mas aí lembrei: programas não choram, ela era apenas um programa.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e me mostrou numa tela que se abriu em meio à holografia e tinha uma foto de um cara.

-Este é um barman, olheiro do Santuário da deusa Atena. Este é o olheiro mais próximo e fica neste local. – e me mostrou a foto do lugar. – Vá até ele e diga: "As estrelas da deusa Atena brilham mais intenso no Santuário dela." E ele saberá que é a reencarnação de Atena, como eu fui.

"Agora não tem mais porque dessas holografias existirem, finalmente o último objetivo de mim, Saori Kido, até então, a última forma da deusa Atena foi concluído. Desativando o programa..."

-Espere! – gritei. – Quem vai me explicar sobre tudo isso estou boiando!

"MeNiNa, NãO tEmA, oS cAvAlEiRoS vÃo EsTaR dO sEu LaDo... ElEs Te GuIaRãO... Desativando em 3...2...1..."

Toda a imagem holográfica desapareceu. Cai no chão, estava me sentindo tonta com tudo. Carol e as outras chegaram, se espantando:

-Nossa, o que aconteceu? As holografias desapareceram! – exclamou Carol.

Felícia veio correndo, ainda mais assustada:

-Meu, não estão conseguindo religar a placa-mãe!

-Foi ela... – murmurei.

Salete me olhou curiosa:

-Ela quem?

-Saori Kido... Ela desativou tudo por minha causa... – respondi, baixinho. – "Eu sou você e você é eu". Foi isso que ela me disse na holo...

-Pirou? Não teria como ela falar com você... É um programa! – retrucou Carol.

-E somos a deusa Atena! – completei, num tom mais alto.

-ATENA!

Elas gritaram num coro! Carol tomou a palavra.

-Eu sonhei ontem com um rapaz oriental (por sinal, muito bonito) me falando isso: "Nosso dever é proteger Atena, ela está voltando, Shunrei", putz, Shunrei? Que nomezinho...

-E eu também uma vez sonhei com um cara, de cabelos meio azulados e uma cicatriz perto do nariz, me falando sobre Atena e me dizendo que sacrifícios às vezes são necessários, tipo isso. E nesse sonho ele me chamava de "Esmeralda". – falou Felícia.

-E eu com um garoto um pouco mais alto que eu, com cara sapeca, enxugando minhas lágrimas e me chamando de Miho. Eu não sou japa e ele me chamou assim. E nem sei por que chorava! – terminou o circulozinho a Salete.

Com tudo que as meninas disseram decidi ir até o bar, procurar o olheiro do Santuário...

-Ricky, acorda! Você dormiu de novo com o som de música na orelha?

Eu escutava sim, a voz do meu mestre. Mas na hora eu não consegui entender que era ele e não minha mãe. Que mico:

-Ah, mãe... Não ta na hora da escola... É fim de semana...

-Sem querer ser chato, isso aqui não é o colégio que estudava...

Abri meus olhos morrendo de susto! Mais um mico:

-Prova de matemática, NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – então vi a cara de meu mestre, rindo da minha ingenuidade e corei.

-Huh, se tem tanto medo de uma prova de matemática... – meu mestre me falou em tom de brincadeira, insinuando que eu era covarde...

-Ora, uma prova de matemática é fogo... Sorte sua... – sentei na cama e meu computador caiu no nariz com tudo me assustando e ime irritando. – Asss, que dia... Já acordo com um micão e meu compu me machucando o nariz...

Meu mestre riu de novo, achando graça no meu linguajar. E no tom, estava furioso.

-Se apresse, rapaz, hoje veremos se irá tornará enfim Ricky de Libra. Levante e tome seu café. – e antes de sair do quarto me disse. – Aproveite para meditar, e lá pelas três horas farei seu teste. E hoje deixo você cochilar depois do almoço...

Levantei-me e vesti minha roupa chinesa de treino. Iria tirar o cochilo que meu mestre comentou, mas antes ia mexer numa CPU antiga... Fui até a floresta de bambu e antes mesmo de chegar lá senti um calafrio... Já tinha feito uns dois anos que sonhos muito loucos me acompanhavam com esses calafrios. Me perguntei o que seria.

Passei por um laguinho e não me vi refletido ali. Os olhos eram os mesmos, as mesmas jades, mas minha face... Vi outra pessoa no lugar, um cara de cabelos castanhos... Sai dali, me sentindo esquisito e sentei no meu lugar favorito. Ao fechar os olhos, vi uma menina de cabelos castanhos claros, com cachinhos bem feitinhos nas pontas e olhos azuis. Era um anjo, tão bela era sim. Ela parecia me chamar, com gestos delicados das mãos. Sorri ante aquela criatura, vestida do mesmo vestido da senhorita Saori, mas com uma capinha transparente de véu branco envolvendo os braços. Segurei-lhe as mãos e ela pareceu se aproximar de mim e percebi que era uma ilusão, um sonho, pois quando seu rosto chegou mais perto do meu, não senti seu ar. Em seguida o cheiro do almoço me despertou daquele transe tão maravilhoso.

Segui para o bar no dia seguinte. Nessa noite tinha sonhado com um rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros. Vestia uma proteção dourada e me estendia a mão, suja de terra de batalha e muitos ferimentos.

"Não importa o que for, eu enfrentarei para te proteger, Estrela, e para te proteger como Atena... Ou jamais serei digno dessa armadura..."

Foi isso que ele me havia dito. Tirei o devaneio da minha mente e segui rumo ao bar. Cheguei lá e me aproximei da pessoa que Saori me tinha dito. E falei a frase. Seu rosto demonstrou espanto de respeito e felicidade e me puxou para a adega, no porão.

-Quantos anos está agora, se mal lhe pergunto, senhora. – indagou ajoelhado aos seus pés.

-Quinze. Por que?

-Deve vir comigo, senhora Atena. Para salvar este mundo, deve voltar para seu lugar, o Santuário na Grécia. – ele me respondeu sério e levantando a cabeça. – É a única forma...

Me espantei:

-Fugir? Da minha casa?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça:

-Os cavaleiros da elite, do zodíaco de ouro estão se reunindo e deve ir até lá.

Terminei o almoço e tirei o famoso cochilinho que vos disse. Sentei numa árvore próxima a cachoeira. E voltei a sonhar com a garota da minha meditação. Ela me chamou:

"Ricky! Rickyyyy!"

Ela parecia voar. Nesse sonho, me via vestido na minha armadura, a armadura que receberia e ela vestida com seu vestido e uma armadura com majestosas asas douradas. Sua armadura parecia um vestido de realeza e ela voou até mim segurando minhas mãos, chorando.

"Por favor, não vá, eu preciso de todos vocês..."

E então me vi com muitos ferimentos...

"Nós não somos aquelas pessoas que dizem quem somos... Eu sou eu e você é você... Não importa o que for, jamais seremos eles! Você me entendeu, você não deve ir!"

Ela gritou esse "não deve ir". Me assustei, por que nesse momento meu mestre me chamara para o teste final.

-Nessa cachoeira, coloquei um ano antes de você chegar, uma réplica da urna de Libra. Reverta o fluxo da cachoeira e se você conseguir, aparecerá essa urna... Esse é seu teste. – ele explicou, meu mestre.

-Mas, mestre, isso é impossível! Não tem como mudar um fluxo fluvial! – retruquei.

Ele deu um sorriso e disse:

-Saiba que nesse mesmo lugar em que está, há exatos 200 anos eu disse a mesma coisa. E você me d-...

-EU? EU não, quem disse foi o SEU mestre. Pode me dizer o quanto quiser que sou a reencarnação dele, mas jamais serei como ele! – retruquei de novo.

Meu mestre emudeceu. Acho que fui rude com ele, mas quando fui pedir desculpas...

-Tem razão... Acho que nunca me conformei com a morte dele e desconto em você isso, não? Agora sem demora, vamos, reverta o fluxo!

Agora me sentia um pouco mais confiante. E imagem daquela jovem chorando por mim veio e me deu mais forças. "Seja quem for ela, aquela menina ta me esperando! Não posso desistir!".

Nunca tinha visto seu cosmo brilhar assim. Ele queimava tão incrível, que de novo pensei que meu mestre voltara, mas me controlei para não pensar mais nisso e tão somente observei o que Ricky faria.

Ele tomou o impulso e saltou. E concentrando toda a sua força ele atacou a cachoeira:

-CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

As correntes pareciam continuar na normalidade, e antes que meus olhos percebessem a água se elevou e a réplica da urna foi levantada até o céu e caiu na minha frente. Ricky caiu numa pedra e respirava com dificuldade. Talvez nunca tinha feito aquilo. Não que eu saiba. O efeito do mesmo teste que meu mestre me aplicou quando me tornei cavaleiro de Dragão foi mil vezes maior.

-Agora se eu não for aprovado e me mato! – ele brincou enquanto recuperava o ar.

-Está mais que aprovado... – concluí. – Agora, realmente você é Ricky de Libra.

E me aproximando mais perto da cachoeira terminei:

-Arrume suas coisas... Vamos para o Santuário pegar sua armadura e conhecer seus colegas, hum?

Ele me olhava feito criança de tanta alegria e fui correndo para o quarto arrumar as malas. E olhei para o céu, seria agora uma batalha ainda pior que a que enfrentei? Mais mortal e mais intensa? Dissipei esse pensamento, era momento de alegria e não de preocupações...

Continua...


	2. Santuário

2-Santuário

Eu tinha conseguido! Consegui! Sim, agora não era somente Ricky Valley... Agora era Ricky de Libra. A euforia do fim do treinamento e a saudade bateu no peito. Ah, como sentia falta da minha pequenina. Da minha irmã.

-Ricky, está pronto? – meu mestre me perguntou.

-Quase... – respondi.

Passei a minha mão no tererê que minha irmã fizera antes de eu ir para Rozan. Desde aquele dia nunca desmanchei ou mexi. Prometi desfaze-la só quando a visse de novo. Aquela era a lembrança que guardava em meu corpo e na minha alma. Peguei minha mochila de roupas e de eletrônicos. Peguei minha mini-CPU e o meu computadorzinho e fomos nós, eu e meu mestre.

-Santuário... – murmurei. – O que me aguarda...?

-Certamente muitas batalhas. Ou talvez, tenha a sorte de nunca entrar numa, rapaz.

Meu mestre me respondeu. Tinha pensado alto, mas ele me enterrou os pés no chão e me mostrou a realidade do fato.

-Então vai haver uma cerimônia, onde receberei minha armadura? – indaguei, nervoso.

-Sim... Ah, até mesmo no mundo fabuloso dos cavaleiros existe a burocracia. Hehe...

-Será que depois... Posso voltar a minha terra?

Disse. De forma curta, mas disse. Não queria e queria dizer isso, mas agora tinha falado.

-Se Seiya, o Grande Mestre te permitir...

Fiquei angustiado. Será que nunca mais veria minha irmãzinha? Ele percebeu e me consolou:

-Se ele não o fizer, posso puxar as orelhas daquele tonto. – ele riu. – Não acredito que anos o tenham feito muito duro, sempre foi um molecão.

Me senti mais aliviado. Agora podia respirar, enquanto embarcava num navio, rumo ao Mediterrâneo.

Numa saleta, alguns garotos estavam reunidos, parecendo ansiosos. Bom pelo menos eu assim estava para receber minha armadura. Minha terra natal não era tão longe da onde treinei, mas da Grécia sim. Contei quantos éramos, e faltava. Ali estavam nove dos doze novos santos dourados, entre eles, eu, Nami de Áries.

Puxei conversa com um deles. Ele tinha cabelos negros um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Negros como noite, lisos como o fio usado no tear.

-Oi, qual o seu nome?

Ele me olhou e sorriu:

-César, cavaleiro de Aquário. E você?

-Nami... de Áries.

Ele deu outro sorriso. E olhou para o teto:

-Ouvi falar que o outro cavaleiro de Áries era de uma raça diferente... Meio mitológica. Você é dessa raça? – ele me indagou.

-Está falando dos lemurianos? Descendo deles, já não possuo um "sangue puro", como se dizem... Meu tatatatatatatatatata e sei lá quantos "tata" foi aprendiz desse cavaleiro que falou, o Mu de Áries. Seu nome era Kiki. – falei.

-Uh, um lemuriano? Mas que coisa...

Um de nós murmurou. Tinha cabelos curtos, castanhos médios. Seus olhos faiscavam, um brilho estranho e um cosmo provocante. Estava encostado na parede, de braços cruzados.

-Então descende desse povo? Se minha armadura vier com defeitinho, sei com quem procurar ajuda. Claro, se esse seu "sangue NÃO puro" não te atrapalhar...

Ele insinuou que talvez não fosse um descendente. Perguntei:

-E você, quem é?

Ele caminhou até eu e César, e com o sorriso mais maléfico possível respondeu:

-Gibson, cavaleiro de Escorpião.

-Ei, se todos já estão se apresentando, vamos nessa! Sou Mushu de Leão!

Um garotinho um pouco mais baixo se aproximou de nós. Ele parecia uma criancinha.

-O que é isso? Quem deixou esse pirralho entrar? – indagou Gibson.

-Eu sou o novo cavaleiro de Leão, eu sou o Mushu!

Gibson deu uma risada e completou a sua ironiazinha:

-Era só o que faltava: temos dois pirralhos, Mushu de Leão e Nami de Áries...

-Qual o problema de eu ter 10 anos? – indagou Leão. – Você se acha tanto só por que é mais velho?

-Cresça e apareça, bebezinho!

Outro se aproximou de nós... Ele falou com Gibson.

-E então, "Senhor mais velho", quantos anos tem, hein?

Este último lembrava a Mushu, só mais velho.

-Dezesseis. O que isso tem haver, hein, "Senhor sabe-tudo"?

-Então não se ache o mais velho e baixe sua bola, pois tenho DEZESSETE!

Gibson ficou quieto. Ele voltou ao lugar onde estava e colocou um óculos estranho, de lentes de um roxo tão ousado quanto suas ações...

-Tudo bem com vocês, Mushu... Áries?

César se espantou:

-Vocês dois são irmãos?

Eles responderam um "sim" com a cabeça.

-Mestre...

Estávamos chegando. Durante toda viagem fiquei quieto.

-Por que tem tanta certeza assim de que sou a reencarnação de seu mestre?

Ele me olhou com certo espanto. Suspirou e por fim me respondeu...

-Não sei.

Foi curto, simples e objetivo. Mas ele quis completar.

-Existem coisas, jovem, que palavras ou ações não explicam. Como o amor...

-Amor? – indaguei.

Ele me olhou curioso:

-Nunca se apaixonou por ninguém?

Balancei a cabeça em negativa. Levantei minha cabeça e olhei no fundo dos olhos do meu mestre.

-Um dia, você vai encontrar um grande amor... Tenha certeza disso.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. O chapéu cobria-lhe a face. Teria ele se lembrado de sua falecida esposa?

Lembrei daquela menina que chorava por mim no meu sonho. Fechei os olhos para que o anjo se materializasse na minha mente. Ela vinha até mim e me abraçava. E eu retribuía esse abraço e sentia meu coração acelerar. Droga, estaria eu me apaixonando por uma ilusão?

-César? Isso é nome ocidental, e muito usado na América do sul... Esse sotaque é brasileiro... Certo? – um rapaz um "pouquinho" grande de cabelos negros também.

-Sim... Você acertou, "visse"! E você também tem um sotaquezinho. Argentina acertei?

-Sim, sou Amajones.

-Prazer, Amajones...

Senti que as coisas melhoraram depois da primeira briga que tive com um de nós, o Gibson. Mas ainda faltavam mais para se apresentar.

-E você?

Ele virou seu rosto em nossa direção assustado, e muito tímido falou:

-H... Haku...

-Haku de quê? – insisti.

-Câncer.

-Era só o que faltava de novo... De um assassino para um bocó tímido. Esse mundo está perdido... – Gibson nos atacava de novo.

Haku olhou Gibson, com muito mais espanto do que para nós... E nos indagou:

-Assassino? Eu não entendi.

Suspirei. E então respondi:

-Ah, seu antecessor era o Máscara da Morte, tido como um assassino. Entendeu?

-Li, Mushu, quanto tempo!

Um rapaz bem alto e magro, com cabelos prateados até a cintura e uma roupa um tanto colada e moderna chegara a sala. Mushu e seu irmão, Li correram até ele.

-Andrey, já faz três meses que não no víamos. Onde esteve? – perguntou Li.

-Cabo Sunion, completando meu treinamento. Ah, é incrível como o ser humano é tão imprestável, o local agora está com início de poluição!

César gritou:

-Um sotaque desse é de russo! Você é russo, não é?

Andrey riu:

-É, sou. Saí de lá com 14 anos para conseguir a armadura de Gêmeos.

-Boa imigração a sua, cara! Eu, Nabir de Capricórnio, saí da Turquia para a Espanha. O clima só deu uma esfriada...

-E eu sai perdendo.

Uma voz estava no outro cantinho, escondido, com um sobretudo preto e cabelos castanhos escuro, encaracolados e uma rosa nas mãos se manifestou:

-Saí da minha bela Paris para ir para Groelândia... Claude de Peixes, prazer.

Pensei que todos estavam reunidos daí, César falou:

-Estão faltando dois ainda!

Acabamos de passar o portal do Santuário. Uns guardas vieram pegar nossas malas e falaram para seguirmos pelas doze casas. Meu mestre me guiava, já que ele conhecia este local.

Após um certo tempo ele parou. Estávamos em Peixes. Ele falou:

-Siga até naquela construção, que é a área do mestre. Os guardas te indicaram a sala onde estão seus colegas.

-Sim. – e comecei a subir as escadas de novo.

Cheguei ao local e os guardas me guiaram até a saleta onde estavam os outros cavaleiros.

-Huh, olha um dos atrasadinhos aí...

-Gibson, tenha dó, meu! Sabe-se lá o que o cara enfrentou para ter se atrasado?

-Ai, Nami, você é bonzinho demais... Vai perder a vida desse jeito.

Me aproximei do grupo falei para o tal de Nami:

-Não se preocupe... Quando morava na minha terra natal, eu vivia levando bronca por chegar atrasado no colégio... – ri. – E também estou merecendo uma bronca. Sou Ricky, cavaleiro de Libra.

-Nami de Áries.

-Amajones de Touro.

-Andrey de Gêmeos.

-Haku de Câncer.

-Mushu de Leão.

-Ah... Gibson de Escorpião... Unf.

-Li de Sagitário.

-Nabir de Capricórnio.

-César de Aquário.

-Claude de Peixes.

Todos eles se apresentaram e com todo o jeito que aconteceu, rimos. Menos Gibson, que parecia estar sempre irritado.

-Está faltando o cavaleiro de Virgem! – disse.

-O que será que houve? – indagou Nabir.

Um guarda veio nos avisar para entrarmos na sala do Grande Mestre. Todos o seguimos, preocupados com o cavaleiro de Virgem, que ainda não havia chegado.

O Grande Mestre estava sentado no seu trono. E ao seu lado estavam três pessoas, entre eles, meu mestre. O Grande Mestre se levantou e disse:

-Bem vindos, novos cavaleiros de Atena.

"Hoje, novos cavaleiros irão surgir para proteger Atena e o nosso mundo. Vocês representarão o Zodíaco de Ouro, a elite dos cavaleiros e vestirão as armaduras de ouro, as mais importantes de todas as 88 armaduras dos santos da deusa Atena.

"E com o poder que a deusa Atena me conferiu, lhes entrego as armaduras de ouro, como prova de que é um cavaleiro de Atena."

-Sem querer ser imprudente, Grande Mestre... Mas um de nós ainda chegou. – atrevi-me a falar.

Escutamos uns barulhos de coisas se quebrando, e de alguém correndo. Uma mulher com uma máscara dourada no rosto, com um desenho de estrela na bochecha esquerda acabou caindo no chão próxima a mim.

-S...Sinto muito pela demora, Grande Mestre...

-Ei, o que é isso? Uma mulher aqui? Isso é uma ofensa para todos os cavaleiros de Atena! – reclamou Gibson.

Aquela mulher se levantou e meteu um belo soco em Gibson que voou um pouquinho e por fim a gravidade o puxou ao local onde deve ficar tudo o que está na Terra.

-EU SOU UM DOS SANTOS DOURADOS, LIRA DE VIRGEM! – disse ela gritando.

Ouvi Haku sussurrar algo com Mushu:

-Ai, vamos ter uma colega "Naru"...

Gibson se levantou e voltou ao seu lugar e falou para Lira:

-TPM!

Não sabíamos a cara que Lira fez pela máscara, mas é certo que não foi das melhores!

-Sinto muito, Grande Mestre pela minha má educação... Não tolero gente besta como esse cavaleiro e sempre acabo desse jeito.

Dentro da máscara de mestre, ele ria, achando graça da situação. Um dos velhos que estava ao lado dele colocou a mão na testa e balançava em negativa, e outro ria junto com o Grande Mestre. Meu mestre apenas deu um sorriso. Então, o Grande Mestre continuou:

-Já que estamos aqui, então vamos entregar as armaduras:

"Cavaleiro de Áries... Nami Surya".

"Cavaleiro de Touro... Amajones Nellys".

"Cavaleiro de Gêmeos... Andrey Ivanovich".

"Cavaleiro de Câncer... Haku Kamino".

"Cavaleiro de Leão... Len Mushu".

"Amazona de Virgem... Lira Shalon".

"Cavaleiro de Libra... Ricky Valley".

"Cavaleiro de Escorpião... Gibson White".

"Cavaleiro de Sagitário... Len Li".

"Cavaleiro de Capricórnio... Nabir Hassid".

"Cavaleiro de Aquário... César Augusto de Tavares".

"Cavaleiro de Peixes... Claude Depadieur".

Então o Grande Mestre no permitiu ir para as nossas casas arrumar tudo e depois iríamos para uma festa preparada para comemorações. Todos foram, menos eu.

-Mestre, desculpa, mas eu poderia regressar a minha terra, estou preocupado com minha irmã, Elza.

O Grande Mestre se aproximou de mim e apoiando as mãos nos meus ombros falou:

-Não. Não pelo menos até que se divirta um pouco nesta festa... Vá amanhã, sei que a saudade é grande, mas divirta-se um pouco.

O que parecia se lamentar pela bagunça de Lira falou:

-Olha que é palavra de quem sabe o que diz, viu?

Então corri para a casa de Libra arrumar minhas coisas. Teria uma festa, coisa que não ia desde que fui para China.

Continua...


	3. Atena

Capítulo 3 – Atena

Entrei na casa de Libra, minha mais nova morada e fui logo para o quarto e a primeira coisa que fiz foi colocar o retrato de minha irmã na mesinha-de-cabeceira. Algumas coisas eu guardei e outras não tirei da mala, já que amanha já iria viajar, voltar ao Brooklin.

Eu fui tomar um banho e me vestir para a festinha e quando saí encontrei um bilhete que dizia para irmos com a armadura.

-Ricky...

Era a voz da Lira. Fui até lá, eu ainda estava com uma camiseta simples e calça jeans. Ela já vestia sua armadura de ouro, a reluzente armadura de Virgem.

-Posso entrar? – ela me perguntou.

-Claro, acho que ainda não me sinto dono daqui.

Ela adentrou ao salão de minha casa e começou a falar.

-Obrigada por me defender, pedir para esperarem por mim... Nunca ninguém fez isso por mim.

-Acho que teria feito.

-Não quando não conheço. Infelizmente fui criada num meio um pouco egoísta. Agradeço por também me ensinar a ser boa. – disse ela.

Fiquei sem palavras, antes de poder dizer algo ela virou-se e saiu correndo.

Estávamos chegando. O olheiro me guiava até o Santuário, estávamos perto do portal.

-Esta é sua nova morada, senhora.

-Peço que não me chame assim, me chame pelo meu nome, Estrela. Esta história de "Atena", "senhora" está me incomodando. – disse.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. E continuamos a entrar. Ele continuou a conversa:

-Hoje é o dia da entrega das armaduras. Acho que você ainda chega para a festa de boas-vindas.

-Eu acho que não entendi. Armaduras, cavaleiros... É tudo muito confuso. – murmurei.

-Tudo será explicado... Ainda há tempo. – ele me respondeu.

Eu estava andando pelo Santuário, já trajando minha armadura sagrada, para achar o local da tal festa, quando vi uma menininha chorando.

-O que foi?

Ela levantou os olhinhos brilhantes e cheios de água para mim.

-Ele quebrou a patinha. – disse mostrando o cachorrinho, um filhotinho de vira-lata.

-Onde tem bambu aqui?

Ela me apontou uns arbustinhos e fui até lá e cortei um pedacinho e dividi ele em dois. Voltei para lá e perguntei:

-Qual patinha ele quebrou?

-Esta, senhor cavaleiro.

-Segura delicadamente que vou por esse bambu aqui. – puxei a fita que amarrava meu cabelo longo e castanho escuro. Segurei o bambu e amarrei a fita para prender os pedacinhos. – Agora é só não deixar ele tocar o chão por uns três meses.

-Obrigada, cavaleiro. – respondeu a menina com um sorrisinho.

-Não foi nada... – ela me abraçou e me beijou na bochecha e saiu com o cachorrinho no colo.

-Você parece gostar muito de animais, Haku.

Era o Nami. Ele estava também trajando sua armadura.

-Acho o desenho da sua armadura mais bonita que a minha... – ri.

-Ah, a sua não é tão ruim. Esses chifres são um pouco grandes.

-Já achou o local da festa? – ele fez um "sim" com a cabeça. – Então vamos juntos, daí podíamos conversar, não é?

E saímos dali conversando.

O olheiro me levou até local da festa e vi vários rapazes com coberturas douradas como o do rapaz com quem sonhei anteriormente.

Um deles, com um elmo que parecia terminar nuns nozinhos e um coma ponta fina como a agulha de um escorpião me olhou e deu uma risada e levantou o dedo indicador e como se algo digital se formasse e apareceu uma unha comprida e vermelha.

-Acho que vou zoar um pouco. – murmurou ele. – AGULHA ESCARLATE (Scarlaty Needle)!

Vários fios vermelhos vinham em minha direção. Um rapaz pulou na minha frente e me defendeu com um escudo em seu braço. Parecia com a armadura que vi em meu sonho.

-Gibson, se não fosse por mim, você teria acertado a menina!

-Olha aqui, ô loirinho, eu não ia atingir ela com minha Agulha Escarlate, só ia dar um susto. – respondeu o menino que me atacara.

-Que susto, não? Tanto que atingiu meu escudo... – ele se virou para mim. – Você está bem, senhorita?

Quando vi seu rosto, me assustei. Era o garoto que vi em meu sonho. Ele também me olhou assustado. E então começou a situação engraçada, pois falamos as mesmas coisas ao mesmo tempo:

-Eu já te vi em algum lugar!

-Você apareceu no meu sonho!

-Estava vestindo uma armadura!

-E estava todo ferido... – falei.

-E você estava chorando... – ele disse.

Foi aí que nossas falas se desencontraram. E começamos a rir sem motivo. Os outros rapazes nos olhavam sem entender. E então chegaram mais dois, que entenderam menos ainda. Um dos que chegaram, com cabelo liso e longo fechou a cara e saltou correndo atacando algo atrás da pedra.

-ELEVAÇÃO DA ENERGIA ESPIRITUAL (Sekishi ki)!

A pedra se quebrou e três garotas escondidas apareceram.

-Ai, agora deu problema! Eu devia ter segurado vocês! – disse uma voz, que para mim era muito conhecida.

-Carol? Salete? Felícia? – indaguei.

-Atena, elas invadiram o Santuário, você deve dar uma punição! – me disse o olheiro.

E num coro único, os jovens com armaduras douradas disseram espantados:

-ATENA!

-Elas são minhas amigas... Devem ter me seguido até aqui... Como clandestinas, né?

-Foi idéia da Felícia! – gritou Salete, apontando para a loirinha.

-E você ajuntou, Salete. – retrucou Carol.

As meninas olharam para Carol, com certa malicia:

-E você, santinha? Por que se meteu sabendo que ia levar um super ferro do seu pai?

-Eu... Eu não... Eu não sei! – disse ela, gaguejando, deixando cair um papel.

Felícia pegou o papel e viu o desenho de um rapaz. Carol cozinhava e desenhava maravilhosamente.

-Wow! Já sei por que! Veio procurar esse rapaz, hein, Ca?

Carol pegou o papel com uma grosseria que nunca vi nela e ficou vermelha.

-Não sou uma paqueradora como você Felícia! Meu pai já me escolheu um noivo e não posso fugir desse compromisso! – e saiu correndo sem direção. O rapaz que quebrou a pedra saiu atrás dela.

-Bom, fiquem para festa vocês também. Vou visitar minha família. – disse o olheiro saindo.

-E Carol? – indaguei.

-O rapaz que saiu correndo, o Haku vai traze-la. É uma boa pessoa. – acalmou-me o rapaz que me salvou. – Posso já convida-la para uma dança, senhora Atena?

Eu corri atrás daquela menina, que saia assustada. Ela tropeçou numa pedra e caiu. Antes que ela voltasse a correr, peguei em seu braço.

-Me larga, você quase me matou! – ela gritou.

-Desculpa, não foi por mal. Pensei que era um inimigo...

Ela me olhou nos olhos e sua boca tremia.

-V...Você... – balbuciou. – Você tem olhos maus...!

-Como? – indaguei.

-Não essa carcaça. É alguém aí dentro que me assusta. – disse ela.

Arregalei meus olhos. E segurei ela mais de leve...

-Menina... Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar.

-ME LARGA! – ela gritou e no susto acabei por beija-la.

Ela se assustou e no fim ficou calma fisicamente, mas reparei que ela tinha se assustado muito com minha ação.

-Er... Me desculpa, eu... eu... – balbuciei, vermelho. – Vamos voltar, Atena está preocupada com você.

E fomos andando, devagar.

-Acho que sei o que você viu... Deve ter visto minha vida passada dentro de mim... Ele era mal. – disse.

-Você não devia ter feito aquilo! – disse ela irritada. – Eu tenho um noivo, que meu pai escolheu.

-Seu pai escolheu teu noivo? Isso é muito ridículo. Como vai amá-lo? – a indaguei.

-O amor se constrói com o dia. Foi assim que eles se casaram.

-Pena que você pense assim...O amor nasce de dentro, sem motivo. – murmurei.

-Você disse "vida passada"? – ela me indagou. – Vidas passadas não existem. Só existe uma única alma para um único corpo.

-Você não acredita em reencarnação? Acho estranho pessoas assim, mas existem realmente. – parei e observei a garota, que me olhava ainda com raiva. Enrubesci. – Desculpe, é que sou de uma religião que crê, talvez você não seja. Minha família cuida de um templo importante no meu país, o Japão.

-Japão... Uma terra que me lembra coisas, mesmo sem ter ido até lá. Às vezes sonho com um casamento lá.

-Você gostaria de se casar lá? – perguntei.

-Não é isso! – ela me olhou mais furiosa. – Eu sonho, do verbo "sonhar", ato de "imaginar" histórias dentro da mente num sono. Entendeu agora?

Ela voltou a olhar baixo e murmurou algo, que achou que era só que ouviu, mas eu também escutei:

-Casamento... Humpf, não existe amor sem motivo.

Estávamos dançando. Atena sorria, e não parecia aquela jovem que nos meus sonhos chorava ou se entristecia. Mas sim, era ela sim!

-Qual o seu nome?

Ela me perguntou, enquanto puxava para fora do salão. E eu atrapalhado, a seguia para a viela que passava frente à entrada.

-Ricky, cavaleiro de ouro de Libra.

-Não esse nome que vocês usam... Seu nome mesmo.

Me espantei com a atitude de Atena. Seria impressão ou ela não queria se fazer de Atena e sim, como uma garota normal do dia-a-dia?

-R... Ricky Valley...

-Maria Estrela Faria. Prazer! – ela me sorriu, amavelmente.

Chegamos a parte onde a confusão se armou. Ela se sentou nos restos da rocha quebrada por Haku minutos antes.

-De fato a frase da Saori era verdade... – ela falou, pensando alto.

-Frase?

-"As estrelas de Atena brilham mais belas no Santuário dela!" A frase que me trouxe até aqui. – então ela olhou para mim. – Sua imagem me deu mais coragem para procurar o olheiro do Santuário.

-E a sua para completar meu treinamento... – me ajoelhei, ao seu lado. – Fico feliz em servir uma Atena tão gentil e bonita como você...

Eu olhei para o céu, em busca da minha constelação. Dizem que para um cavaleiro, quando está em perigo ou em extrema felicidade, nossa constelação brilha intensamente, e a minha brilhava assim. Meu coração acelerou e quase perdi o ar.

-Você sabe onde eu vou ficar? – perguntou ela caindo nas minhas costas. – Estou com sono.

-Mal anoiteceu. – sussurrei. – Ah, é mesmo, você veio de outro lugar, problemas de fuso. Venha, vou leva-la até o Grande Mestre, acho que ele vai querer vê-la e...

Ela adormeceu, deitada nas minhas costas. Senti meu coração acelerar mais ainda e olhei numa pocinha que meu rosto estava vermelho.

Retirei Atena de minhas costas e coloquei-a no meu colo. E a carregando assim, a levei pelas Doze Casas.

-Me deixa sozinha!

Ela bravejou de novo.

-Você me disse que tinha uma festa de confraternização, não era? Vai, eu quero ficar só. – e terminou, me empurrando.

-Nossa, que foi toda essa grosseria? – era Nami, que vinha até nós.

-Esse pervertido me beijou! – disse aquela amiga da Atena, espumando de raiva.

E eu, todo vermelho, respondi na mesma moeda:

-Olha aqui, eu já disse que foi sem querer e já pedi desculpas e a... – não consegui terminar e ela me meteu um tapa na cara e saiu dali batendo os pés.

-Cara, que encrenca que foi arranjar, hein?

-Nami, ela parece enxergar algo diferente de mim, que eu mesm...

Ele me bateu pelos cotovelos:

-Heh, você se faz de tímido, hein, garotão? Come pelas beradas, mas no fundo ta sempre afim de ficar com alguma garota! – disse Nami, gozador.

-Ei, não foi assim... E...E...Eu não sou assim não!

-Ah, ta todo vermelhinho! Hahahahahahaha!

-ELA ENXERGOU DE ALGUMA FORMA O MÁSCARA DA MORTE!

Com esse grito desesperado, Nami acordou para a vida.

-O que você disse? – disse ele, sem entender direito.

-Nós, os novos cavaleiros de ouro, somos a reencarnação dos anteriores. No meu caso, minha vida passada era...

-Máscara da Morte de Câncer... E eu, Mu de Áries... – murmurou ele. Rapidamente de uma feição magoada ele sorriu e disse. – Ora, você é diferente, cara! E se está gostando dela... – ele fez uma cara maliciosa. – Tem minha ajuda para conquista-la!

-Eu não quero ficar com ela! Aliás, seria bom se nenhum de nós tivéssemos namoradas, por que... – fiquei triste em lembrar deste detalhe. – vamos enfrentar duras batalhas e podemos vir... A falecer.

Ficamos a olhar o chão. Minha fala fez com que nós saíssemos de vez daquela festa e retornar o mundo real.

Estava acabando de sair de Peixes, quando ela acordou.

-Ui, acordei com esses solavancos. Pode me descer?

Coloquei-a no chão e segurando sua mão, terminei de subir as escadarias ao recinto do Mestre. Os guardas nos deixaram passar e no salão, vi os senhores (entre eles, meu mestre e o Grande Mestre do Santuário), ajoelhei-me respeitosamente.

-Atena acabou de chegar e vim traze-la.

Ela entrou e andou um pouquinho até o meio do salão e começou a observar o local com admiração.

-Eu queria saber onde vou dormir... Ainda não me habituei ao fuso e estou morta de sono e de cansaço pela viagem. – disse ela, muito tímida.

-Hyoga, você pode levar Atena até seu quarto? – falou o Grande Mestre.

Nessa hora, César entrou correndo:

-Meeeeeeeeeestrinho, aquele guri de Escorpião ta arranjando encrenca, visse? Ele ta discutindo com o Andrey e o negócio ta feio... Como num to acostumado, vim ver o que é para fazer.

Sai correndo, antes de sair, fiz uma colocação.

-Aquele Gibson curte uma encrenca, colega. Ele ta provocando todo mundo aqui, ainda não reparou?

-Espere!

Era Atena. Ela parecia ter desistido da idéia de ir dormir.

-Vocês dizem que sou a deusa Atena, não é? E que vocês são meus cavaleiros, certo? Será que ele vai me obedecer?

-Pelo que reparei no Gibson, não sei... – respondi.

Ela ficou séria e correu até mim.

-Vou com você!

Continua...


	4. Volta

Capitulo 4 – Volta

-Ai, ai, visse? Tu é uma Atena muito da corajosa!

César falava, com seu sotaque muito engraçado. Sim, este era o nome do cavaleiro que me fez acordar com seu grito.

-Aquele menino parece ter formiga no corpo de tão ruim, visse, meu rei?

-De que constelação ele é? – perguntei.

-Escorpião... Gibson de Escorpião. – respondeu Ricky. – Aliás, César, por você mesmo não resolveu?

Ele riu e respondeu:

-Sabe, meu rei, eu evito o máximo possível entrar em atrito, viu?

Finalmente chegamos ao salão. Os outros cavaleiros de ouro seguravam Andrey, que se irritava. Seu corpo brilhava de uma forma incrível.

-Então, meu caro, ta nervosinho? – atacava Gibson. – Por que só falta, seu cabelinho já ajuda...

-Olha aqui, não me confunda com o antecessor do Claude! E nem me compare com a outra personalidade do meu antecessor! – respondeu Andrey.

-Nãnãnãnã! Explode esse seu cosminho de quinta se for capaz ou vai se deixar ser preso pelo seus amiguinhos, hein, mulherzinha! – atacou mais uma vez!

Andrey deixou aquela luz que o envolvia mais forte e os que segurava caíram no chão. Ele saiu correndo e ia dar-lhe um soco. Foi aí que eu gritei!

-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA!

Não me lembro de ter gritado desse jeito e comecei a respirar muito rápido.

-Já basta, Escorpião e... E... O outro aí que ainda não sei o nome... Parem de brigar. Guardem suas energias para algo que realmente valha a pena!

-Ih, a nova Atena ta nervosinha... – ele, que também estava com uma luz que envolvia o corpo, apagou essa luz. – Se temos que obedecer logo de cara uma pirralha que acabou de chegar...

-NÃO A DESACATE! – gritou Andrey.

-BASTA! – gritei.

Andrey olhou para mim, com uma cara um tanto desanimado. Ele se ajoelhou ante mim e disse:

-Me desculpa... Não farei isso de novo.

Gibson atacou de novo.

-Háhá, vai se esconder atrás de mulher, é?

Um dos cavaleiros, que usava máscara, se aproximou e meteu um soco em Gibson. Os outros dourados bateram palmas e Haku, que tinha uma tremenda marca de mão na cara, falou:

-Aê, valeu "garota Naru"!

O outro, ao seu lado, de cabelo de tom claro completou:

-É mesmo, deu uma boa lição, Lira.

Escutei uma risadinha vinda de dentro daquela máscara que a menina usava. Gibson se levantou, tonto com o soco. Lira virou-se para ele:

-E tu, não ouses a desacatar Atena. Lembre-se que nós a serviremos a partir de agora!

-Qual é, ô menina, tu não manda em mim, falou? – retrucou o escorpiniano.

Gibson sai dali, batendo os pés de raiva, se dirigindo para sua casa zodiacal.

-Esse aí vai ser duro de conviver! – suspirou um dos dourados, bem grande.

-Pois é, visse, Amajones! – comentou César.

-Alá, dê-me uma paciência enorme para aturar esse cara como vizinho. – rezou um outro garoto que mais tarde vim saber que seu nome era Nabir.

-Humpf, depois da encrenca, acabou a festa! Já vou para minha casa, Mushu... – disse um, cuja armadura tinha asas douradas.

-Boa noite, mano Li! – respondeu um garotinho, que usava também uma das armaduras douradas.

E Ricky mais uma vez me levou até o recinto do Mestre para que eu fosse para meu quarto.

-Por que eu tinha que vir dormir justo aqui?

Eu não me continha de raiva. Num sorteio de palitinho eu cai para dormir na casa daquele que tenho um "irc" do tal do Haku.

-Fizemos um sorteio, portanto foi justo... É até arrumar um local mais apropriado para você e suas amigas dormirem... – disse aquele cavaleiro, na maior calma.

-Moça direita não dorme em casa de rapaz solteiro! – retruquei.

Ele olhou para mim, com uma cara de espanto! Que estranho tinha isso?

-Me parece que você não viveu... – disse ele fazendo agora, uma expressão triste. – Você parece ter não só medo de mim, mas de tudo.

Arregalei meus olhos. Medo? Eu não tenho medo! Ele se aproximou de mim e eu encostei na parede.

-Você tem medo de algo. Não bem medo, mas um conflito parece acontecer dentro de você... Seria o conflito entre o seu sentimento e do seu "passado"? – disse ele, pensativo.

-Já disse que não creio em vidas passadas!

Ele segurou meu queixo e olhou nos meus olhos:

-Eu já vi esses olhos em algum lugar. Será que mim vida passada, o cavaleiro Máscara da Morte de Câncer por algum acaso não te matou numa outra vida?

Ele largou o meu queixo, e eu tremia e me segurava para não chorar. Ele me fazia sentir medo, eu via em seus atos uma bondade enorme, mas tinha medo dele, algo dentro dele!

-Fique com minha cama, eu vou dormir no salão. Não quero que pense mal de mim, não sou uma pessoa má ou com segundas intenções. Longe de mim tudo isso.

Haku saiu, pegou lençóis e um travesseiro e estendeu num sofá, retirou sua armadura e de dentro dela, ele apareceu num quimono. Então deitou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos.

-Cavaleiro...

-É Haku... Prefiro que use meu nome.

-Fique com sua cama, você teve ter dormido nos piores lugares e...

-Você é minha visita aqui, e visita tratamos bem.

Ele fechou os olhos novamente e fiquei a observa-lo mais um pouco e por fim, fui me deitar.

Levantei contente, peguei minhas malas e deixei no salão. Fui até o Salão do Mestre e fui avisa-lo que estava indo para minha terra, ver minha irmã.

-Já vai? Sente-se e tome um café conosco. – disse aquele a quem o mestre chamou de Hyoga.

-Ricky?

Atena tinha acabado de acordar e vestia um vestido branco, regata.

-Eu achei esse vestido, resolvi vesti-lo, achei legal... – disse ela para o Mestre.

-Ah, sim, ia lhe dar esse vestido. Foi da Saori, a última encarnação de Atena conhecida, antes de você.

-É mesmo, o vi na holografia.

Ela veio até mim e me perguntou:

-Onde você vai?

-Voltar para minha terra, sinto falta da minha irmã... Antes de vim para cá, tive um pesadelo envolvendo ela e fiquei preocupado...

Ela abaixou a cabeça. E colocou na minha blusa um broche dourado de uma asinha.

-Achei isto e achei uma graça. Ia ficar com ele, mas tome, leve e dê para sua irmã. Diga que é um presente de Atena, ou melhor, de Estrela!

Me voltei então para o Grande Mestre:

-Poderei um dia trazer minha família para cá?

O Grande Mestre se levantou e disse...

-Vou ver o que posso fazer. Acho um pouco cedo e trazê-los para cá seria um pouco complicado. Vá e faça uma boa viagem!

Fiz uma reverência e sai. Peguei minhas malas e fui em direção ao aeroporto. Um pouco depois me encontrava na minha terra. Tinha mandado um e-mail para minha irmã e quando sai da área de desembarque...

Meu mano estava bem grande e mal o reconhecia. Ele ainda estava com a tererê que fiz antes dele sair. Estava um formoso rapaz!

-Ricky!

Gritei, espantada. Meu mano veio correndo, largando a mala e uma caixona gigante, dourada para trás.

-Elza! Você cresceu muito minha irmã. – ele deu um suspiro e concluiu. – Mas ainda é a minha irmãzinha!

Ele coçou forte minha cabeça e eu achei ruim.

-Ah, não, não me chame de pequena, não sou tão criança. Tenho doze anos!

-Doze anos... Se eu ficar sabendo de algum rapaz...

-Eu não tenho namorado... Aaaainda.

-Mas ele vai ter que falar comigo mesmo assim, nem que o mande por Fedex para a Grécia! – disse ele brincando.

-Grécia?

Eu arregalei meus olhos. Meu maninho estava morando na Grécia?

-É onde os cavaleiros de ouro ficam... – disse ele na maior tranqüilidade, como se fosse algo comum.

Fiquei muito triste. Será que ele nunca mais moraria com a gente? Com o papai e a mamãe?

-Elza... Não fique triste. Vou dar um jeito de levar você e os nossos pais para o Santuário. – ele suspirou e terminou. – Aqui, já não dá mais, papai já está com complicações na área dele... Lá não irão passar necessidades.

Eu olhei nos olhos verdes do meu irmão. Tinha o mesmo cabelo cor de ouro que ele, mas meus olhos eram castanhos. Aliás, toda a família tinha olhos castanhos, só ele tinha o tom esmeralda nos olhos. Fomos para casa, eu estava feliz por meu mano ter voltado, mas triste por que ele ia partir.

-O Ricky foi ver a irmã dele, qual o problema Gibson?

Nabir estava descendo para ir ao mercado, ver se achava alguma especiaria de seu país. Encontrou Gibson sentado na soleira de uma janela no salão de sua casa, mais irritado que no dia anterior.

-Irmã? Ele tem uma irmã? – eu cheguei, perguntando.

-Ah, a pirralha que invadiu o Santuário e que dormiu na casa de Gêmeos. – Gibson abriu os olhos e virou se para mim de braços cruzados.

-Pirralha? Olha seu... Eu já tenho dezesseis, sabe?

-Senhorita Felícia, o que veio fazer aqui? – me perguntou Nabir, gentilmente.

-Ia visitar a Estrela, oras!

Eles me olharam sem entender nada. Suspirei e falei com pouca vontade:

-A Atena...

Eles agora davam um "Aaaaaaaah!" de entendimento.

-Há, aquele tal de Ricky é um gatinho, não? Parece que Estrela está interessada, não a vejo assim desde que levou um fora do Marquinhos. Bom deixa eu ir, tchau!

E fui andando, mas escutei o bastante...

-Hunf, então o loirinho tem uma irmã...? Grande coisa! – Gibson deu um tom de "to nem aí" para o assunto.

-Ora, grande coisa por que? Deve ser tão bom ter irmão... – suspirou Nabir.

Gibson saiu da soleira e olho nos olhos de Nabir.

-Vai passar, passa! – e saiu, um pouco cabisbaixo. Nabir o viu sumir num corredor e por final, saiu daquela casa também.

Flashbacks misteriosos

Gibson estava numa rodinha de briga e uma menina de cabelos vermelhos, estava chorando e gritando.

"Larguem ele, podem me bater, mas não machuquem o meu irmão!"

"Não se meta, Andréa!" – gritou Gibson, todo machucado e apanhando bastante.

Andréa entrou na roda e empurrou o "chefão" do grupinho e este a empurrou para a rua.

"ANDRÉAAAAAAAAAA!"

Não deu tempo e um carro a pegou.

-Gibson!

Eu havia chego na casa de Escorpião, ia encontrar minha amiga Estrela. Sai de mais uma discussão com Haku e vi Gibson caído no chão do salão de sua casa. Ele estava soando e muito pálido.

-Ah, aqui virou o salão das invasoras agora?

Ele falou muito mal educado comigo. Ah, mas tudo bem, aquilo foi o bastante e fui em frente. E ainda escutei:

-Girls...

Ah, minha casa! Quanto tempo não via meus pais. Abracei eles tão forte! Que saudades!

Deixei minha armadura no meu quarto. Estava tudo do jeitinho que eu havia deixado.

-Vou buscar sua avó com sua mãe, se importa se ficar esperando muito? Já havíamos prometido a ela de irmos lá busca-la. – disse o meu pai, pegando a chave do carro e saindo.

-Não... – respondi.

Eles saíram e logo a campainha tocou e fui atender. Uma garota de cabelos rosas (pintado) com uma tigela com um monte de pedaços de bolo estava lá. Ela nem olhou pro rosto meu e foi dizendo:

-Dona... Minha mãe mandou trazer esses pedaços de bolo e...

Eu conhecia aquela voz... Era da minha antiga vizinha, que vivia me perturbando, dizendo que um dia ia se casar comigo.

-Penélope?

Ela olhou sem jeito para mim. Seus olhos brilhavam de alegria e surpresa.

-Ah, Ricky! – ela me abraçou. – Você voltou! Que bom, que bom!

-O que tu fez no cabelo, menina?

-Pintei. Ficou bonitinho...?

-Bem a sua cara... CARA DE MALUCA!

Eu não gostava quando ela se fazia de sonsa para ver se conseguia alguma coisa. Isso me fazia querer distancia dela. De resto, era uma boa pessoa.

-Puxa, Ricky... Magoei. Vi que tu tinha chego, ou melhor, na hora imaginei, daí vim trazer esse bolo que fiz...

-Ah, bem a sua cara também se fingir de boba, algo que você não é. – peguei um pedaço e deu uma mordida. – Está muito bom!

Era bolo de laranja, o meu favorito. Só perdeu para o da minha mãe. Penélope foi embora, em meio as suas maluquices e então entrei.

-Mano, vamos comigo até a casa da Kira? Fiquei de levar esse livro para ela...

Fui acompanhando minha irmã e alguns quarteirões nos deparamos com um grupinho que vivia nos importunando quando morava lá, antes do meu treinamento. Elza se escondeu atrás de mim.

-O que está levando aí, Elza? Ei, olha só, o rato de computador voltou.

-Antony, você por aqui, não tinha ido para num reformatório? Ah, é mesmo, é filho do presidente de uma grande loja, o que o dinheiro não faz?

Ele se aproximou de mim. E me encarou:

-E voltou com uma lingüinha um tanto afiada... Mas deixa já que te curo!

Ele fechou a mão e me deu um soco no rosto. Eu não me movi. Abri meus olhos em desdém e disse:

-Humpf, chama isso de soco, Antony?

Ele recuou, não acreditando que havia resistido a um de seus socos. No passado, eu era o típico rato de computador, e vivia apanhando de todos os valentões da escola e do bairro. A situação agora mudou da água para o vinho.

-E então, Tony, não vai querer me curar?

Ele veio correndo, tentando me dar chutes, socos e tudo o mais. Eu desviava com lentas andadas, estava até tedioso.

-Se acha que é tão bom, por que não me ataca, hein, "Ratoldo". Vamos, venha!

-Se eu te atacar, você fica de hospital uns seis meses no mínimo! – respondi.

Peguei uma pedra, e queimando um pouquinho do meu cosmo s destruí. Todo o bandinho de Antony se estremeceu. Mas ele veio para me atacar de novo.

-Idiotas, vão cair nesse truquezinho? – ironizou Antony para seus amigos.

Mas quando ele chegou a uma boa distancia, apenas levantei meu braço e soquei o ar, que com o meu cosmo, fez com que a pressão "levasse" meu soco até o rosto dele. Por fim, Antony caiu desmaiado no chão.

Elza e eu fomos entregar o livro, enquanto a turma de Antony o levava para casa, apavorados.

Voltamos para casa e jantamos com a presença da vovó. E levamos ela de carro a sua casa e voltamos para casa. Avisei que teria que voltar ao Santuário no dia seguinte, mas que daria um jeito de convencer o Grande Mestre deixa-los morar lá comigo, na casa de Libra.

Fui dormir. Que falta senti daquela minha cama e das minhas coisas, que deixei na minha cidade.

No dia seguinte peguei minhas coisas, e quando estava de saída, Elza me pediu uma coisa.

-Mano, deixa arrumar essa tererê.

Foi um sacrifício desfazer essa tererê de seis anos. Mas conseguimos e ela fez outra, com novas miçangas.

-E outra coisinha, maninho... Essa é a sua armadura, não é?

Fiz um "sim" com a cabeça.

-Veste ela para nós vermos como fica...

Fiquei em duvida se era certo ou não por a armadura assim. Mas resolvi colocar, já que minha irmã estava tão interessada.

-Ela é linda!

Os olhos da minha irmã brilhavam tanto quanto a estrela mais brilhante do céu e ela começou a deixar os olhos mareados e veio me abraçar, chorosa, não se importando se armadura poderia machuca-la se me abraçasse muito forte. Ela murmurou:

-Não vai, não...

Retribuí o abraço e deixei ela encostar a cabeça dela no meu peito e encostando meu queixo na cabeça dela eu falei:

-Tenho que voltar, prometo que volto e espero que quando voltar, Elza, que seja para leva-los para a Grécia.

Estava me segurando para não chorar, mas pelo espelhinho da sala vi meus olhos cheios de água.

-Posso ir te visitar nesse meio de tempo?

Quando ela falou isso me lembrei do broche que Ate... Quer dizer, Estrela deu para eu dar para minha irmã.

-Atena lhe enviou esse broche de presente.

-É muito bonito e vai me fazer lembrar de você, por que é do mesmo dourado da sua armadura. – disse ela, com um choro mais calmo. – Eu ainda vou lá ver o Santuário, eu vou sim!

-Claro, por ser minha irmã eles deixam você entrar sim!

Foi a despedida mais dura, depois daquele em que me levou para a China. Mas essa dorzinha chata não se compara aquela grande surpresa que esperaria um colega meu.

Continua...


	5. Início

Capitulo 5 – Inicio

Estava uma noite agradável. Jamais esperaria sentir uma noite assim que não fosse em meu país. Saí para a entrada e vi a Lua, dominando o céu com sua luz de prata. Um vento gelado passou por mim e um arrepio nada bom também me dominou.

-Gibson...

Ouvi aquela voz. Parecia mais adulta, mas não podia ser. Aquela voz me chamou. Olhei rapidamente para trás e não vi nada e então adentrei um pouco meu salão.

-Gibson...

De novo, daí me virei para direção da entrada e vi uma moça em frente a luar. Sua franja caia nos olhos e como estava de costas a luz da Lua, seu rosto era sombra. Apontei minha Agulha Escarlate para ela.

-Não está me reconhecendo, Gibson?

Ela levantou a cabeça e pouco da luz, uma penumbra, deu para reconhece-la. Quase caí para trás. Era impossível. Não, não podia ser ela!

-Se lembrou de mim? Finalmente!

-N... Não pode ser... Impossível. – eu gaguejava. Jamais me imaginei naquela situação. Meu corpo congelou e senti um calafrio correr minha espinha. – Você já...

-Morri? – disse a criatura ante mim, como se fosse algo normal a situação.

-E na minha frente! Você não pode ser a... a... a minha irmã...

Ela vestia um longo vestido negro, e seu cabelo estava mais longo que a própria saia do vestido. Ela se aproximou de mim.

-Não pode ser você, Andréa. Você morreu...

-Naquele dia, há sete anos, sim! – completou ela, sombria. – E você pode ter um destino parecido, pode viver eternamente! É só fazer o que lhe mandar. Não haverá lutas e viveremos eternamente felizes, irmão!

Recuei um pouco e refiz minha posição de luta.

-O que?

-Me traga a cabeça de todos os cavaleiros de Atena e da própria deusa!

Fiquei nervoso para caramba. Reforcei mais ainda minha posição, ficando num ataque-defesa.

-O que me disse? Não jamais eu farei isso! Sou um cavaleiro de Atena, e mesmo sendo minha irmã eu não farei esta vontade. – parei olhando sua expressão imparcial, ficar ligeiramente brava. – Pra quem você serve, Andréa?

-Sirvo a deusa que me deu nova vida e ela quer se vingar de Atena pela morte de seu esposo há 200 anos! Lady Perséfone!

Arregalei meus olhos e com o susto voltei dois passos para trás. Andréa ficou em seu lugar.

-Perséfone, a rainha do Mundo dos Mortos? – abaixei minha cabeça, concluindo os fatos. – Então, foi ela que te deu uma nova vida, foi por isso que seu corpo sumiu?

Levantei minha cabeça, cheio de raiva.

-Me diz, Andréa! – gritei.

-Sim, e não foi só isso, ele me deixou com um corpo de 18 anos, sendo que eu deveria estar com um de 11! Tudo para que eu a servisse como a representante da carta de tarô da Morte, uma serva leal a ela! – ela me respondeu. – E então, Gibson? Vai me fazer isso agora?

-Nunca! Se você é uma inimiga, então não terei dó: SCARLET NEEDLE! (Agulha Escarlate)

Ela desapareceu em meio as minhas agulhadas. Parei exausto, respirando com dificuldade. Foi uma ilusão, desejei, mas foi real demais... Era Andréa.

-E aí, inglês? Como vai?

Cheguei todo animado, após um treininho para não enferrujar. Ia visitar meu irmãozinho, há algumas casas da minha.

-Li...

Gibson estava sentado no meio do salão de sua casa, ainda vestindo sua armadura sagrada. Estava olhando para a entrada, seu rosto estava preocupado e os olhos fundos de sono. Com toda certeza, ele não dormira.

-Gibson, o que houve com você? Está com uma cara péssima! – eu fiquei preocupado. Geralmente ele viria com cinco pedras na mão e ele falou meu nome na maior calma.

-Li, quais as chances de uma deusa do mundo dos mortos voltar?

-Acho que todas... – lhe respondi, para mim ele não falava coisa com coisa...

Ele abaixou a cabeça e sua franja escondeu parte do rosto. Ele me escondia algo, mas se ele quisesse mesmo me dizer, já teria dito.

-E de uma pessoa morta há sete anos, ainda criança, voltar com um corpo de 18?

-Eu não sei... Uma, acho impossível alguém voltar da forma que você diz e segundo é que eu acho que ninguém gostaria de voltar mais envelhecido. – respondi de novo.

-Mesmo se for para ficar com um poder maior? – ele me indagou, sem olhar para mim. Estava estático, a não ser pela mão, que fechou com tanta força. – Nós já fomos crianças, Li, e o sonho de qualquer criança é crescer, não é?

Fiquei quieto. Sobre que e quem ele falava?

-Eu não queria crescer. Queria ser criança para poder continuar a brincar com meu irmão. Ser um pouco o Peter Pan, sabe?

-Você ia passar por aqui, não? Vai logo!

Ele voltou a ser mal educado. Mas ainda sim, ele não se moveu. Passei na frente de e vi uma pequena pocinha d'água na direção em que a cabeça se encontrava.

-Gibson, tem algo te incomodando? Fala, cara! – tentei mais uma vez convence-lo a falar.

-VAI EMBORA!

Ele gritou comigo desta vez. Minha presença ali só prejudicaria a situação. Então saí de uma vez.

Ele se levantou e foi para algum lugar de dentro da sua casa. Parei no segundo degrau e fiquei vendo ele ir embora: um andar cambaleante e soluçava, ou melhor, chorava.

Li estava passando pela minha casa e tinha acabado de chegar ao Santuário.

-Meu, o Gibson tava mó esquisito! A gente estava conversando na boa, parecia até um sonho por que ele não havia sido mal-educado. Daí ele ficou mal-educado e por fim saiu do lugar parecendo chorar... – me contou Li.

-Chorando? O "senhor over-power" chorando, que coisa não? – ironizei.

Ele passou por mim e falou:

-Mas o que me preocupa foi o que ele falou... Me parece eu ele falou algo sobre "rainha do mundo dos mortos"... Na mitologia grega, quem se encaixa nesse perfil é...

-Perséfone. – completei. – A esposa de Hades e filha de Deméter. Mas por que ele falou isso?

Li deu de ombros. Nos olhávamos para a casa seguinte a minha, Escorpião. Li então começou a andar no sentido para Áries.

-Bom, deixa eu indo. Fiquei de ir tomar café na casa do meu irmão, ok? Não gostaria de vir comigo?

Ri...

-Não, tenho algo a fazer... – respondi olhando a casa de Escorpião. – Vou convencer o cabeça dura a sair de sua casa e parar de ferroar todo mundo...

-Visse, nesse angu tem osso sim...

Olhei para cima, e numa das partes que sustentava o teto estava César, dependurado que nem morcego. Li e eu levamos um susto.

-Ei, o que está fazendo aqui? – indaguei.

-Visse, meu rei? Vim te fazer uma surpresa... Visse, posso não? – me respondeu César com a expressão mais engraçada possível.

Saímos daquela casa, deixando César ali.

-Ei, ei, Ricky, Li... Oxente, ô seus dois, me ajudem cá a descer. Ai, meu painho!

Escutei alguém bater na minha casa. Não liguei, fiquei no meu quarto sentado no chão, olhando para o chão. Eu estava com cara de choro e não podia deixar ninguém ver eu desse jeito e abraçado o retrato de Andréa...

-Gibson, você está aí, não está? Vamos, quero falar com você!

Reconheci a voz de Ricky. Ele tinha voltado dos Estados Unidos então. Enxuguei meu rosto e deixei o retrato de minha irmã no chão do quarto e fui para o salão. Tenho muita inveja desse cara! Estava confuso, com raiva e magoado, por isso o ataquei, desprevenido.

-Gibson!

-SAIA JÁ DAQUI! VÁ PARA SUA CASA OU SIGA EM FRENTE! – gritei.

-Li me contou que estava meio esquisito e vim saber como você está... – disse ele.

-ESTOU MUITO BEM, SAIA DAQUI! SCARLET NEEDLE!(Agulha Escarlate)

Ele se desviou do meu ataque e saltando para trás continuou a falar:

-Calma, só quero saber o que aconteceu, não precisa querer me matar!

"Me traga a cabeça dos cavaleiros de Atena e dela própria!" – recoou em minha mente a fala de Andréa. Parei meu ataque na hora e cai ajoelhado no chão, escondendo meu rosto...

-Sai daqui, Ricky... Por favor... – murmurei.

-O que? Não escutei direito, escutei? "Por favor" que você disse? – perguntou ele ironicamente.

Não agüentava mais e comecei a chorar, baixinho, mas comecei...

-Me deixa só, vai embora!

Ricky se aproximou de mim e eu continuei:

-Vai e pense em algo para dar para sua irmã. Em histórias para contar para ela... Seja apenas um bom irmão...

Ele se ajoelhou diante de mim, ficando na mesma altura que eu.

-Por que está me falando isso? – ele me perguntou.

-Por que eu sei o que é perder uma irmã... – levantei a cabeça, já não tinha como escapar da conversa e tudo aquilo já estava explodindo no meu peito. Ele ficou boquiaberto com minha expressão triste.

-Irmã? Então você também tinha uma?

-Eu a deixei morrer, eu a deixei morrer. Tudo foi culpa minha! – disse aumentando o tom da minha voz e balançando a cabeça como se tudo aquilo tirasse as lembranças da morte dela. – MINHAAA!

-Calma, tenho certeza que tudo n...

-E agora, ela é nossa inimiga...

Ele arregalou os olhos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Como?

-Perséfone a ressuscitou e agora é uma serva dela... TUDO MINHA CULPA, TUDO MINHA CULPA!

Ricky me meteu um tapa no rosto me trazendo a realidade de novo.

-ISSO NÃO É CULPA DE NINGUÉM, GIBSON, DE NINGUÉM! – ele começou a gritar. Ricky era razoavelmente pacto, só imaginaria ele nervoso numa luta, e agora ele que gritava comigo. – ESSAS COISAS ACONTECEM, QUER NÓS QUEIRA, QUER NÓS NÃO QUEIRA!

Fitei os olhos verdes dele, estavam cintilando tanto como a Antares, e eu me assustava com tudo aquilo. Ele se levantou e foi saindo e parou na entrada de minha casa:

-Vamos, venha tomar um café em minha casa e depois... – ele disse num tom mais sério. – Vamos falar com o Grande Mestre sobre a Perséfone.

E ele saiu de vez. Fiquei ali, olhando ele se distanciar cada vez da casa de Escorpião. Eu o olhava perplexo, me sentindo um pouco mais leve e um pouco com dor.

Local - Atenas, Grécia, sem identificação exata.

Uma jovem com uma armadura de tom negro se aproximava de uma estátua. Cabelos ruivos cor de fogo e olhos levemente avermelhados brilhantes, e asas de borboleta ou algo parecido e ela se ajoelhou ante a estátua.

-Milla? É você? – uma voz ecoou no local, uma voz feminina.

-Sim, lady Perséfone. Milla de Fada está aquí.

-Milla, você já fez o que lhe mandei? Os corpos de barro? – falou novamente Perséfone.

-Sim, os poucos restos mortais dos antigos cavaleiros e a terra já estão tudo no formato que deseja. Falta apenas as essências deles... Para isso, devemos enviar alguém que saiba disfarçar o seu cosmo e apanhar estas essências. – respondeu Milla.

-Então vá e nos traga, para iniciar nossos planos...

-Sim!

E Milla saiu, após uma reverência.

Gibson apareceu em casa com uma roupa de couro preta. Era um tanto colada, e sua expressão voltara a forma irritada.

-Ah, olha só! No dia da festa você tirou onda com a roupa do Andrey, por ser muuuito colada, mas agora, olha o rasgado falando do remendado... – eu disse, brincando com Gibson.

-Hunf, essa é a única roupa preta que tenho. Me sinto em luto! – ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. Fiz um sinal para que ele se servisse e ele arrumou um café com leite e pegou uma grapefruit e colocou mel. E arrumei umas torradas com suco de laranja.

Ele comeu uma colherada da grapefruit e voltou a falar:

-Droga... Por que isso ta acontecendo comigo, hein? Agora minha irmã é minha inimiga.

-Ela não poderia estar sendo controlada também? – supus uma idéia menos dolorida para ele.

Gibson me olhou um pouco assustado.

-É... Andréa não diria tudo isso em sã consciência...

Comemos o café da manhã e vestimos nossas armaduras para irmos ao salão do Mestre. Começamos a subir e em Capricórnio, encontramos Nabir que nos olhou curiosamente.

-Ih, acalmou a fera inglesa? – brincou o turco.

-De boa, Nabir, por favor, não brinca com Gibson, que ele não está bem. Ah, e é melhor vir conosco. – falei.

-Tá... Vamos, apesar de não saber, mas você diz que é melhor...

E em todas as casa que passávamos os outros cavaleiros iam se ajuntando e por fim chegamos no salão do Mestre. Ele estava sentado no seu trono.

-O que aconteceu? – indagou o Grande Mestre.

-Gibson tem algo a dizer... – cutuquei o escorpiniano. – Não É, Gibson?

-Perséfone, deusa dos mortos, se levantou...

O Grande Mestre saiu de um pulo do trono.

-O que, Perséfone? Como sabe disto? – perguntou o Mestre.

-Minha irmã, que morrera há sete anos, apareceu para mim e me disse... E outra: Perséfone deu a ela um corpo de 18 anos, sendo que ela deveria estar com um de 11...

-O que está havendo aqui?

Era a Estrela, com os meu mestre e os outros dois anciões, que estavam sempre perto do Grande Mestre.

-Seiya, por que eles estão aqui? O que está havendo? – disse Hyoga.

-Perséfone...

Eu me aproximei da casa de Áries e escondi meu cosmo. Entrei na primeira das doze casas. O cavaleiro de Áries se virou para mim:

-Quem é você?

-SONO MÁGICO! – lancei meu ataque de sono.

O cavaleiro de Áries desmaiou aos meus pés antes que pudesse elevar seu cosmo e com um jarro mágico, capturei sua essência passada, o pedacinho de sua alma, o Mu.

Segui para a próxima casa e tudo ocorreu igual, mas chegando em Libra, não achei ninguém e então me escondi com minhas habilidades, esperando que o cavaleiro daquela casa chegasse. E não demorou para que ele, e outros que iam para a próxima casa chegassem, surgi na frente deles e os fiz dormir. Libra, ainda custou para adormecer e olhou profundamente nos meus olhos e por fim caiu, vencido pelo Sono Mágico.

Capturei suas essências e saí daquele lugar e voltei para junto de lady Perséfone.

Acordei devagar... Uma garota com armadura negra com asas de borboleta surgiu do nada e nos fez dormir. Como ela havia chegou até Libra? Como não sentimos sua presença? Quando acordei, vi Ricky, Nabir, César e Claude desmaiados no chão.

Corri para a próxima casa, preocupado com meus colegas e em todas vi os cavaleiros desmaiados, mas em Áries, Nami estava acordando, e tonto murmurou:

-O que aconteceu? Ah, Gibson!

-Fomos atacados por uma amazona esquisita... Tudo bem com você?

-Ela é muito ágil, me derrubou antes de fazer minha Parede de Cristal... Mas quem é ela? – continuou a falar, ainda muito tonto.

-Não sei o nome, mas é provável que seja serva de Perséfone. Deve ter vindo trazer um "recado" da deusa.

Nami parece ter acordado com aquelas palavras, arregalou os olhos e repetiu:

-Perséfone?!

Fiz um "sim" com a cabeça e logo todos os cavaleiros dourados estavam reunidos na casa de Áries, assustados. E preocupados.

-Pode iniciar, Milla.

Falei com Milla para que iniciasse a magia do novo corpo de barro.

-Por que agora a nossa senhora não está falando? - me perguntou a amazona das fadas.

Abri meus braços e falei:

-Ah, Milla... Sabe bem que nossa mestra precisa descansar para seu grande governo que a espera! Vamos, nós, as Amazonas do Destino, estamos esperando!

Ela abriu o jarro mágico e cada "bola de fogo" seguiu para um dos corpos de barro ali no chão. Um estrondo se fez e aos poucos, aqueles corpos dos cavaleiros da última geração, refeitos com a magia de Perséfone acordaram. E com suas novas armaduras negras se ajoelharam ante mim, a verdadeira representante da nossa deusa. O antigo cavaleiro de Escorpião tomou a palavra:

-Estamos aqui para servir a Perséfone. Dê-nos uma ordem e nós a cumpriremos... Eu, Miro de Escorpião, juro.

-Então, vá ao Santuário a quem serviu no passado e traga as cabeças dos cavaleiros de ouro atuais e de Atena.

E num coro me responderam todos:

-Sim! – e saíram.

Uma de nós falou comigo:

-É seguro isto? Será que não farão o mesmo que fizeram com o Imperador Hades?

-Saya de Louco, fique calma, esse feitiço os impede de agir como querem, são nossos brinquedinhos... Agora, teremos o Santuário para nossa deusa! – respondi.

Saya voltou para a sombra. E ficamos apenas vendo os cavaleiros se distanciarem...

Continua...


	6. Ataque

Capitulo 6 – Ataque

Estávamos todos reunidos na casa de Áries. De fato algo estranho ocorreu e no final de contas, Atena, O Grande Mestre, os anciões e as amigas da Atena desceram até aqui.

-Céus, o que houve aqui? – indagou a amiga loirinha de Atena, a Felícia.

-Perséfone enviou um de seus guerreiros, uma amazona com asas de fada. – respondi.

-Andrey, isso quer dizer...

-Sim. – confirmei. – A batalha começou...

Felícia me olhou tristemente. Senti um misterioso cosmo me envolver, mas não soube de quem era. Era um cosmo quente e cheio de amor.

-Mas o que queria uma amazona sem nos atacar para valer? – indagou Amajones.

-Uma de nossas essências...

Haku nos respondeu de um jeito que parecia o contrário do estilo dele, tímido e gentil. Estava tão frio quanto os golpes de um guerreiro do gelo.

-Como é que é? E... e... o que é esse treco de "essência", hein? – perguntou César.

-Dizem que quando voltamos a vida, como outra pessoa, nossas lembranças anteriores ficam presas em "caixas". Essas lembranças são um pedaço da nossa alma, essas são as essências. Vocês sabem que fomos na vida passada, não? – e todos fizemos um sinal de "sim" com a cabeça. – A minha foi a de um assassino, e sempre carregava uma sensação de chumbo aqui – ele bateu no peito. – E do nada ela sumiu!

-Mas se ela acha que vai nos enfraquecer assim, ela pode sonhar a vontade! – exclamou Claude.

-Não creio nisso. Nossa força fica inabalada com isso. É provável, que... NÃO! – Haku ia nos contar algo e parou, pálido.

-O que? – perguntou Lira.

-Essa técnica amaldiçoada, Perséfone não poderia usar ela! – ele continuou seu pensamento alto.

-Fala logo, cavaleiro! – disse Carol.

Ele engoliu seco, fechou os olhos fazendo uma cara de nojo e por fim disse:

-Na minha terra, sabem que existem várias famílias tradicionais que mexem com magias em geral. Já muito, e bota muito, tempo que minha família parou de usar essa técnica. Trata-se de uma habilidade de ressucitar os mortos e faze-los de fantoches! Terra da sepultura, parte do corpo e a alma do falecido... – ele abriu os olhos e nos olhou. – Ela vai trazer os antigos cavaleiros de ouro num corpo falso de barro e usar nossa alma para move-los!

Ficamos chocados com a suposição de Câncer. Carol fez o sinal da cruz e bateu em Haku:

-Isso é magia negra! É um pecado, uma heresia!

Haku coçou o local onde Carol havia batido em sua cabeça e disse:

-Para você pode ser e para mim também, por isso os Kamino deixaram de realizar essa magia há tempos!

Os dois se encaravam friamente.

-Eu não acredito nisso tudo que você falou e sabes bem! Além disso... – ela parou e pareceu olhar fundo nos olhos de Haku. – Aquilo que me assustava em você sumiu!

Haku pareceu iniciar um sorriso mas ela logo disse:

-Não se alegre. Ainda não vou com tua cara! – e quando ia sair...

Ouvimos um som de moto. O cavalo de ferro rugia tal como um leão e entrou num mortal dentro de Áries. O capacete do piloto era negro, como a armadura que vestia. Estacionou a moto como profissional e desmontou da moto e revelou ser uma garota pelo corpo e não tirou o capacete.

-Trago um recado para Escorpião...

Tremi, senti que tinha algo haver com minha irmã.

-Esse cosmo...

Um dos anciões se manifestou. Era Shiryu e ele parecia ora aborrecido, ora impressionado.

O capacete se virou para ele e ele continuou:

-Essa voz e esse cosmo... Sim, eu conheço bem!

-Escorpião... Agora se decida, ou acabe com os cavaleiros ou ordeno Milla e seus soldados de destruírem a todos! – disse a piloto, voltando a atenção a mim.

Ricky rapidamente correu até ela e com um soco arrancou o capacete. Ela caiu na escadaria da entrada. Tinha cabelos longos e brancos e se levantou com dificuldade até e voltou a caminhar até nós. Shiryu pareceu ter um ataque, pois de sua boca saia apenas balbucios:

-Nã... Não pode... ser...

E então, quando a piloto finalmente chegou até nós a ponto de ser visível:

-Mei! Você também?

Ricky se virou para Shiryu, espantado:

-Mei? Mas quem é ela?

-Mei Suiyama era a minha filha que morreu no esporte que mais gostava: corrida de moto. Faltava apenas três meses para ela se casar e num dos circuitos ela sofreu um acidente e se foi. Mei também foi uma excelente lutadora. Mas agora usa o que aprendeu comigo para o mal... Perséfone lhe trouxe uma nova vida, hum?

-Você está acabado, não, papai? – ela disse isso na maior ironia. – Sim, foi ela e com o bônus de uma cor de cabelo melhor do que o preto que herdei do senhor e da mamãe!

Ela olhou para Carol com desprezo:

-E quem é essa pirralha que tem o cheiro de minha mãe?

Carol ficou branca e suava frio, enquanto recuava assustada. Mei ergueu a mão e apontou seu dedo contra ela:

-GREATEST RACE! (Grande Corrida)

Ela não terminou o ataque, pois a amazona que nos atacou chegou, parando sua mão:

-Milla de Fada?

-Huh, Mei, deixe meus lindos fantoches lutarem...

Mei puxou seu braço grosseiramente e olhando Milla com extremo desprezo.

-Faça como queira, estou indo para junto da senhorita Andréa. – disse montando a moto e acelerando sumiu.

-Espere! – gritei ao ouvir o nome de minha irmã.

Claude pousou sua mão no meu ombro e me acalmou com seu tranqüilo cosmo. Milla estalou os dedos chamando seus soldados...

Eles entraram, com armaduras negras como as sapuris dos espectros de Hades.

Eram doze ao todo, e como temia Haku, eram os nossos antecessores. Carol se escondeu atrás de Haku, apontando para Máscara da Morte:

-É e-... ele... Ele me dá medo!

Haku olhou Carol, que por um instante pareceu se aclamar com o olhar dele. Ele pousou suas mãos nos ombros dela e disse:

-Fique para trás ou de preferência saia daqui... Leve suas amigas e Atena, por favor...

-Não, mas e você? Eu não vou sair daqui! – respondeu a garota.

-Eu também não vou sair, Andrey!

-Felícia...!

-Nem eu! – respondeu Salete.

-E eu! – terminou Atena.

Haku tentou convencer de novo Carol:

-Saia daqui! Lutar é meu dever!

Máscara da Morte se aproximou rapidamente de Haku e lhe meteu um chute muito forte no estômago dizendo sacarsticamente:

-Esse é novo cavaleiro de Câncer? Não brinca!

-Máscara da Morte! Parece que a maldade já vem de você mesmo...

-Ora, se não é o Dragão... Está bem mal-acabado...

Ricky pulou na frente do cavaleiro, que ia atacar seu mestre e o jogou longe com um soco.

-Não chegue perto de meu mestre! – ele não terminou a sentença e foi pego por Dohko, que literalmente, voou no pescoço dele, tentando esgana-lo. E no fim, todos os cavaleiros seus respectivos sucessores.

-Saga! Acorde, Saga! – implorava, enquanto eu lutava.

-Mu, acorde, esse não é você! – dizia Nami.

-Aldebaran, lute contra essa força maligna! – disse Amajones!

-Aioria! Sempre me disseram que você era bom! Demonstre esse lado bom! – falava Mushu.

-E você, Aioros, se sacrificou por Atena e agora vai destruí-la? – disse Li.

-Shaka, um cavaleiro tão próximo a Deus não pode se deixar levar por uma magia barata! – gritava Lira.

-Shura, essa força da maldade... Você pode estraçalhar com a Excalibur! – dizia Nabir.

-Aí, camarada, meu rei, frieza é no seu ataque, visse? Você tem um coração ardente que sei, viu? – disse César.

-Afrodite, você sempre se achou belo, mas a verdadeira beleza estará agora se você destruir o que te controla! Vamos você consegue! – gritou Claude.

-Miro, onde está a agulha que irá sempre proteger Atena? Não é isso que jurou fazer? – gritou Gibson.

-Dohko, você ensinou o meu mestre e reencarnou em mim. Você e Atena me guiaram até aqui e mesmo sem ter convivido com você eu sei bem como você ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!!!!! – Ricky elevou o seu cosmo e fez com que Dohko caísse no chão. Ele acabou de se levantar e...

"Roshi!"

Um cosmo, cheio de fé surgiu e vinha de Carol. Ela chegou perto de Dohko e o abraçou. Ele tentava inutilmente sair daquele abraço.

"Acorde, Mestre Ancião! Eu acordei antes só pra isso! Que olhos são esses, frios e sem sentimento? Esse não é você!"

Carol parecia ter saído de si. Estava chorando e era outra pessoa... Aquele cosmo continuou falar:

"Eu nunca pude fazer nada de grande, sempre fui grata ao senhor, Mestre, e agora? Por que não acorda, eu ainda preciso de sua presença!"

Seu choro aumentou um pouco mais! E escutamos bem fraquinho, uma voz:

-Shun...rei...

Carol balançou a cabeça positivamente. E sorrindo falou:

"Você acordou... ainda bem..."

Dohko balançou a cabeça, com toda certeza estava se sentindo tonto. Então ele falou para Carol:

-Atena... Ela lhe deu um dom para esta época... não é?

"Sim!"

-Use-o, para libertar os outros... – ele se levantou, apoiando-se em Carol.

Aquele cosmo misterioso e cheio de sentimentos se espalhou pela casa de meu amigo. E em todas as línguas eu ouvia uma oração... Aquela que aprendi desde pequeno... Uma oração cristã, mas parecia libertar cada um dos cavaleiros de ouro.

"Pai nosso que estás no céu

Santificado seja seu nome

Venha a nós o vosso reino

Seja feita a sua vontade

Assim na Terra como no Céu."

Aos poucos, com a oração seguindo, todos começaram a acordar. Milla olhava a sua volta, sentindo-se perdida. Sua derrota seria eminente!

Com todos os cavaleiros de novo a sua consciência, ela tentou de novo controla-los.

-Você achou que nos mandaria? Somos cavaleiros de Atena, e jamais iríamos contra ela e destruir o mundo que amamos e que protegemos no passado. – tomou a palavra Dohko. Ele virou para nós. – Protejam esse mundo, vocês terão nossa ajuda.

-Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga... Ajude esses cavaleiros de agora, temos certeza que esta nova Atena está em boas mãos – falou Mu.

-Nós vamos voltar para nosso verdadeiro lugar e derrotar essa menina imprudente! – disse Miro.

-Humpf, como vão voltar? Suas almas estão presas a esses corpos de barro! Somente se eu quiser eles voltam! E também se me matarem, suas almas não voltaram ao corpo! – riu Milla.

-Para isso tem um bambino aqui que pode fazer esse serviço, no, novo cavaleiro de Câncer? – riu Máscara da Morte.

Haku, ainda um pouco abalado com o golpe do mesmo cavaleiro que agora brincava com ele, assentiu com a cabeça.

Milla começou a andar para trás, tremendo:

-Vão acabar com uma mulher?

-O problema,é que você é péssima o bastante para ir para o mundo dos mortos rapidinho. Sabemos que é viva há mais de 200 anos, matando jovens virgens para usar suas almas para sobreviver até aqui! – disse Shura.

-Vamos então? Adeus, nova geração dos cavaleiros! – disse Saga, elevando seu cosmo e em posição de ataque.

Todos nós ali presentes chorávamos. Dohko e os outros já em posição de ataque. Então, Libra falou:

-Deixamos nosso legado com vocês!

"STARDUST REVOLUTION! (Revolução Estrelar!)

GREATEST HORN! (Grande Chifre!)

GALAXIAN EXPLOSION! (Explosão Galáctica!)

SEKISHI KI MEKAI HA! (Ondas do Inferno!)

LIGHTING PLASMA! (Cápsula do Poder!)

TENBO HOURIN! (Tesouro do Céu!)

ROZAN HYAKU RYU HÁ! (Cólera dos Cem Dragões!)

SCARLET NEEDLE! (Agulha Escarlate)

ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT! (Relâmpago Atômico)

EXCALIBUR!

AURORA EXECUTION! (Execução Aurora!)

BLOODY ROSE! (Rosas Sangrentas!)"

Um enorme clarão se fez. Deu para ver Haku se concentrando para fazer as almas voltarem ao seu lugar! Quando tudo voltou ao normal. Milla e os outros cavaleiros tinham sumido, eles se sacrificaram de novo. Fui até o local onde estava Miro e achei um terço branco que era de minha irmã. Teria ela botado em Miro de propósito?

Haku estava sentado no chão, respirando com dificuldade. Pelo visto ele não usara cosmo, e sim, uma outra força desconhecida nossa...

Carol sumiu para as próximas casas e vimos brilhantes gotas saírem de seus olhos. Parecia que não tinha acabado tudo daquele jeito, mas foi...

-Devemos raptar Atena e forçar os cavaleiro virem aqui! – disse Andréa. Usaremos a força de seu cosmo para trazer nossa deusa num corpo físico! Mei de Carro, Saya de Louco, Misa de Estrela, Mari de Lua, Delia de Sol, Heidi de Mago e Lizy de Sacerdotisa, vamos para o Santuário!

Continua...


	7. Coração

Capitulo 7 – Coração

-"Caroru"!

Eu saí em disparada atrás dela assim que percebi que ela tinha sumido. Ainda tinha um pouco de dificuldade de falar o nome dela, que possuiu um som que não tem em minha língua mãe.

-Carol! Volte, o que está acontecendo com você? – alguma hora ela teria que parar, se para um cavaleiro subir aquele mundão de escadarias já é complicado, imagine uma humana normal...

-Pare de perseguir! Haku!

Cheguei mais perto, aí o misterioso cosmo que se manifestou na hora em que Dohko e os outros surgiram, apareceu novamente! E vinha de Carol! A luz daquele cosmo me fez perder o equilíbrio e caí.

-Caroline Vargas!

Ela parou e olhou para mim com susto. Atena me disse que seu nome era esse. E falei.

-Droga, devo voltar para meu livro sagrado e orar muito! Aquilo não foi bom! – ela reclamou.

-Salvar-nos? Não importa, aquilo foi bom sim... Sua encarnação passada nos salvou!

-Não existe isso!

Corri até ela e segurei seus braços:

-Mas pra mim, sim...

Ela me encarava com um pouco de medo, com surpresa e tinha algo em seu olhar de diferente. Nos encarávamos e senti meu rosto enrubescer e meu coração acelerar. O que era isso que sentia?

Ela tentou me empurrar, mas segurei com mais força.

-Me larga!

-Todos estamos preocupados com essa sua corrida repentina! – disse eu. – E eu estou preocupado com você, Carol... Por que tem tanto medo de tudo?

-Eu não tenho medo!

-Tem sim! – aproximei mais o meu rosto do dela. – Todos temos, até eu tenho.

Ela me olhou sem crer em minhas palavras. E eu continuei:

-Medo de que Atena morra e meus companheiros também... E medo de vê-la sofrer...

Não sei por que falei aquilo. Será que o golpe de Máscara da Morte afetou minha mente? Não sei, falei o que meu coração quis.

-Haku... Você está gostando de mim?

Corei e meu coração parecia sair do meu peito.

-Por que se sim, desista, jamais poderei te amar! Meu pai já escolheu um noivo para mim e...

-Carol, quem vai casar? Você ou seu pai?

Ela me encarou assustada.

-Me diz, Carol! Você é você, não é igual a teu pai, menina. E se eu tiver gostando, eu farei tudo para você ser minha namorada e um dia, minha esposa! Tenha certeza disso! Mas e você, por acaso tem medo de gostar de mim?

Seus olhos tremiam brilhantes e ela amoleceu, eu sentia isso no meu peito, batendo forte. Eu me aproximei mais e mais e nos encontramos num beijo.

Saya veio até mim e disse:

-Senhorita Andréa, eu mesma posso ir e trazer Atena! Confie em mim...

-Huh, então vá. Ia enviar uma mesmo...É claro que os cavaleiros irão vir até o Xanto. O nosso palácio mágico as margens desse rio será o túmulo desses santos!

Saya me olhou curiosamente e com desconfiança.

-O que te incomoda? Saya de Louco...

-Você... Por que assume tanto as tarefas de lady Perséfone? Onde fica sua armadura? – disse ela, quase elevando a sua voz.

-Lady Perséfone está presa nesta estátua e precisa de uma sacerdotisa. Minha armadura está num lugar seguro, tenha fé disto. Lady Perséfone não gostaria que nós lutássemos, mas não temos escolhas. E como porta-voz da nossa majestade, eu lhe ordeno que fique em silêncio e faça o que lhe foi mandado!

Ela se calou e saiu, fazendo uma reverência. Fiquei só na sala e olhando a estátua de Perséfone falei...

-Saya está desconfiada de mim... Eu estou na minha nova forma nesta terra, fazendo a alma desta menina me obedecer e perder a consciência de quem realmente é. Devo destruí-la, ainda não é hora de saber de tudo...

Carol me empurrou.

-Você me beijou de novo! Seu cretino!

-Me desculpe... Não sei o que deu em mim... – disse, corado.

-Mesmo tendo um noivo, eu gosto de outra pessoa, que aparece em meus sonhos! Um rapaz de cabelos negros e muito compridos, maiores que os meus e os seus! – disse, passando a palma da mão na boca.

Aproximei-me dela de novo e ela se desviou.

-Droga, Carol. Eu gosto de você! Você não acredita em mim?

-Não me interessa isso! Eu detesto você! – e saiu, voltando para a casa de Áries.

-CAROL! EU TE AMO! – gritei, numa desesperada tentativa de faze-la voltar. Mas ela parou e depois continuou a correr!

Depois de toda bagunça voltamos cada qual para seu lugar de descanso.Carol parecia estar com raiva. Vi que caiu um papel de suas mãos e peguei. Era o mesmo papel do dia que ela apareceu e fiquei espantado com o vi. Era um desenho de meu mestre quando era jovem! Eu tive a oportunidade de ver as fotografias dele.

-Carol. – chamei-a, antes de ela sumir na penumbra de Câncer. – Onde você copiou isso?

-Não copiei de lugar algum, Ricky. Este rapaz me aparece em sonhos, pedindo que eu volte, tipo isso. Por que, você o conhece?

-Esse é o meu mestre, quando era jovem. É um dos três senhores que acompanham o Grande Mestre... – lhe respondi.

Ela estava pálida. Como podia sonhar com alguém que não é mais desse jeito e nutrir um amor singelo tal dela?

-Hoje, você perdeu a consciência e chamou Dohko de "mestre". Dizem que sou a reencarnação dele. Para você sonhar com meu mestre na mocidade e ter dito isso... Ah, é isso mesmo. Dohko sussurrou "Shunrei", você só pode ser...

-Chega! Eu não acredito em papo de reencarnação... – ela me interrompeu. – Nem sei quem é Shunrei, e eu não sei como fui me interessar por esta história!

-Shunrei foi a esposa de meu mestre... E ela morreu há 150 anos... Carol, se você é mesmo a reencarnação dela, está explicado o medo que você tem dos olhos do Haku... – disse eu.

Carol saiu batendo os pés de raiva. Por que ela era tão fechada com outros assuntos? Estrela se aproximou de mim e falou, como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos:

-É de uma família muito religiosa e educação rígida. O pai dela é da regra "faça o que digo, mas não faça o que faço..." já que não é um bom cristão e faz tudo ao contrário. Carol se sente como uma forma de fazer o pai sair desse mundo, achando que deve rezar em dobro para salvar o pai... Pobrezinha...

-Então ela é do tipo que acha que uma coisa é certa e não tem como discutir... Céus, espero que um dia o coração e a mente dela amoleçam e que ela viva feliz...

-SAYA!

-Mari de Lua... O que faz aqui?

-Andréa mandou nós voltarmos e nos recolher. O Santuário está em agitação, é melhor esperar...

-Não acha estranho a senhorita Andréa? Sempre se fazendo de a dona do mundo, como se ela fosse nossa fonte de inspiração para as lutas.

-Acha que a senhorita Andréa é a Perséfone? Ora, ela é a guerreira mais poderosa e por isso nossa deusa a fez sua sacerdotisa. Tanto que ela recebeu a carta da Morte no tarô...

-Sempre que ela está conosco, lady Perséfone não se manifesta, mas quando ela não está, seu cosmo brilha e de forma muito estranha...

-Saya, chega, né? Andréa de Morte e nossa lady Perséfone são duas pessoas diferentes! Vamos, vá para seu Baralho, são ordens de nossa lady e de Andréa!

Saya sai contrafeita e vai para seu templo sagrado, o chamado "Baralho", seu Baralho é o Louco... Mari segue em frente, ela pertence a um nível de Baralho maior que Saya...

-Do que tem medo, Caroline? – indaguei a ela. Carol estava com muita raiva e não dizia nada.

Repeti a pergunta, e ela me respondeu ríspida:

-Nada!

-Impossível. Todos nós temos medo, até eu, um cavaleiro de ouro... Eu já te disse...

Ela murmurou algo pelos dentes. Perguntei-lhe calmamente o que ela havia dito:

-Solidão... – foi a resposta.

-Solidão? Por que, se tem amigas maravilhosas?

-Por que sou diferente... Por que sou a "senhorita perfeição", a menina de vidro, protegida pela Bíblia da sua família e que não pode se vestir como qualquer uma...

-Preconceito e solidão, você quer dizer? Não se preocupe, disto não deve temer. – a acalmei, que se exaltava novamente. – Atena, Felícia e Salete são suas amigas verdadeiras. E a maior prova é que elas não se importam como você é!

Sentei na cama, para tirar as sandálias. Ela se sentou ao meu lado, e depois se encostando à cabeceira da cama, tocou meu ombro, fazendo sinal para que sentasse ao seu lado. Ficamos em silêncio por uns cinco segundos e caiu um trovão, prólogo de tempestade. Ela se assustou com o trovão e me abraçou.

-E tenho medo de trovoada... – disse ela sem jeito, abrindo um tímido sorriso.

Ela descansou a cabeça no meu ombro, depois do abraço e me disse:

-Você tem um abraço muito gostoso, sorte de quem casar com você... Você é bondoso e me traz paz e segurança...

-E você me traz luz, Carol, em meio esse meu destino triste de lutar eternamente e carregar o passado nas costas... – disse eu, me referindo com passado, Máscara da Morte. – E você, está mesmo gostando do cara do sonho?

-Acho que não... Não podemos fazer o passado voltar atrás, temos que viver apenas o que nós vivemos agora. – ela me respondeu.

-O que seu coração diz? – perguntei olhando para ela.

-Que devo te dar um voto de confiança... – pausa. – E gostar de você, Haku...

Seus olhos brilhavam tanto, pareciam diamantes! Ficamos em silêncio, ela encostou sua cabeça no meu peito e eu a abracei pelo lado, cobrindo ela com um lençol. Ficamos ali, ouvindo o som da chuva cair. Quando dei por mim, ela adormeceu em meus braços.

-Caracas, o cosmo do Haku ta diferente, visse?

Somente eu, Nami, César e Amajones continuávamos ali em Áries. César comentou sobre o cosmo de Haku, geralmente tímido e tristonho, estava tranqüilo, e suave, cheio de sentimento e confiança.

-Mas sabe que essa sensação me lembrou o vatapá da minha mainha na panela de barro, oxente! – disse nostálgico o cavaleiro de Aquário.

-Vatapá em panela de barro? Que coisa ridícula, hoje em dia ninguém usa panela de barro! – falou Amajones.

-Usa sim!

-Não usa, só panela de alumínio. Brasileiro é tudo burro, ai, ai...

-Não somos não. Meu rei, tu fala isso por que o Brasil joga futebol melhor que vocês, argentinos! Nós estamos de 123 a 93, visse? – provocou César.

Amajones e César queriam uma briga por conta de paises rivais no esporte.

-Somos mais inteligentes que vocês, sim! – gritou o Touro.

-Não são!

-Somos!

-Não são!

-Somos!

-AAAAAAH, CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! – gritou Nami, bem estressado.

Eu fiquei só olhando a cara engraçada de César, dando uma de desentendido e Amajones saindo mal-humorado.

-Aí, Andrey, nós vamos passar teu país ainda na ginástica, viu? Vou indo, que amanhã tenho mais o que fazer, visse? Tchau! – e saindo, César foi, batendo os pés de forma engraçada.

-Espero que Eric não se incomode com as maluquices de César...

-O que disse, Andrey? – perguntou Nami.

-Eric, meu irmão gêmeo... Ele é professor voluntário em algumas aldeias da região onde nasci na Rússia. Adora literatura mundial, um verdadeiro pedagogo...

-Será que teu irmão não é a reencarnação de Kanon?

-Sei lá, acho que desta vez não. Senão, viveríamos brigando, tenho certeza disto.

No dia seguinte, acordei muito feliz. Carol já tinha se levantado, vestindo aqueles eternos vestidos de beata, perecendo estar de mal-humor.

-Carol-chan...?

-Pare de me chamar assim! – ela gritou e eu estranhei. – Se acha que falei tudo aquilo, olha aqui...!

Ela me mostrou um termômetro, e estava apontando uns 37º. Estava febril... Seria por isso que ela me abraçou? Senti-me muitíssimo chateado com tudo aquilo.

-Carol, eu não creio que você estivesse...

-Delirando? Sempre tive isso... Toda vez que ficava com febre.

Abaixei meu olhar, cai sentado na cama e ela saiu. Foi bom até, pois comecei a chorar, e meu coração doía com aquela peça que o destino me fez. Iludiu meus sentimentos, foi tudo um delírio de Carol...

-Haku! – Nami me chamava, mas estava nem aí. Continuei mergulhado na minha ilusão, num pequeno lago triste que queria se formar com minhas lágrimas.

No final, Nami adentrou meu quarto.

-Cara, que te aconteceu? Ta parecendo uma cachoeira! – disse ele se aproximando, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado.

-Carol... Eu gosto dela, mas ela... ela... parece mais amar um fantasma! Disse que me daria uma chance, mas ela estava tão febril e delirou...

O cavaleiro de Áries sorriu:

-Ama esta senhorita? Eu já devia saber... Mas acho que desistir não é a melhor opção. – ele tentou me acalmar.

-BAKA! É melhor que tudo tenha tido esse desfecho! Não é bom que ninguém namore aqui, eu já disse noutra oportunidade! – eu o interrompi, não crendo nas minhas palavras.

Ele me fitou, pálido de susto. Devo ter feito uma feição de raiva, sei lá. Nunca tinha sentido tanto aperto assim no meu peito.

No final, todos nós nos reunimos em frente à estátua de Atena. Faríamos ali uma reunião sobre Perséfone. Eu cheguei primeiro e Atena estava lá. E ouvi o que seu coração dizia através das delicadas bocas da jovem menina que ela voltou...

-Saori Kido... Será que sou mesma Atena? Será que cumprirei tua vontade, teu sonho?

-Tenho a certeza que se sairá melhor que ela... – falei.

-Libra...

-Atena, seu cosmo está acordando lentamente, eu sinto isso...

-Pare! – ela elevou sua voz. Me espantei com a autoridade da delicada dama. – Não me chame assim, por favor...

-Também não gosto disso. Todos dizem que sou a reencarnação de Dohko, mas... Droga! Eu sou o Ricky, o Ricky e não ele! – me exaltei então.

Ela estava no laguinho que ficava aos pés da deusa, dizem que se formou com as lágrimas de Saori, que chorava de preocupação por Pégaso. Entrei um pouco e ao dizer isso ela veio até mim.

-Vamos caminhar juntos, Ricky... Com o mesmo sentimento, com a mesma sensação. Estrela e Ricky, não Dohko e Atena.

-Good Aferternon! – era Gibson, dando boa tarde. Que milagre, seria o "efeito Andréa" que causou tudo isso?

Junto com ele estava Mushu, César, Nabir, Andrey e Nami. Olhei-os, esquecendo de olhar para Atena. Ela caiu de joelhos. Teria escorregado no limo? Mas aí, vi que ela respirava com dificuldade e olhava Andrey fixamente.

Meu ar desapareceu, do nada. Aquela crise, que uns achavam que era asma, mas na verdade não, me atacou. É como se uma fenda em minha garganta surgisse e dali saísse meu sopro, minha vida. Minha visão embaçava e a imagem de Andrey, Mushu, César, Nabir, Nami e Gibson se transformaram em outras pessoas. Seriam Saga e os outros?

Escutei Ricky me chamar:

-Atena... Estrela!

Vi uma espada dourada nas mãos daquele que estava no lugar de Andrey.

-Saga...

Me ouvi murmurar aquilo e depois, tudo era negro, tudo era inaudível, tudo era insípido, tudo insensível. Tudo perdeu seu perfume...

Cai naquela poça gigante e depois, nada sabia.

(Flashes que surgem ferozmente na mente de Andrey)

-... Não hesite... Corte minha garganta com ela...

Me vi em frente da outra Atena, a quem chamavam de Saori Kido. Segurava uma espada dourada.

-... Assim vocês estarão livres desta dor e agonia... Já não terão que carregar isto.

Eu tremia muito. E por que via aquilo tudo?

-Atena... Você, você... – murmurei sem saber por que.

-Saga...

Com esse nome me toquei do que acontecia. Uma memória flutuante...

Levamos ela para o quarto. O que houve com Atena?

Continua...


	8. Problemas

Capitulo 8 – Problemas

As amigas da Atena entraram correndo no quarto dela. Gritavam feito loucas e até esbarraram em mim.

-Estrela!

Atena estava deitada na cama, pálida. Percebíamos que sua respiração estava fraca. Parecia dormir, mas sabíamos bem que era coisa nada agradável.

-Estrela... Deve ser aquele problema que ela tem! – exclamou Carol. – Ela deve ter perdido o ar com aquela sensação maluca dela!

-O que você disse? – indagou o Grande Mestre.

-Ela tem perda de ar. No começo achamos que era asma, mas com o tempo... Os médicos não descobriram nada além de uma "mancha" nas imagens dos exames. Ela diz que sente como se ar passasse por uma fenda em sua garganta... – explicou Salete.

Ricky entrou correndo com um pote, cheio de folhas amassadas. Pelo odor pairado no ar, era eucalipto.

-Por que trouxe isso? – indagou Shiryu.

-Lembro que quando era pequeno, na casa de uma tia minha, meu primo que tem asma às vezes tinha crises e quando o remédio faltava minha tia fazia isso... – disse inocentemente o cavaleiro de Libra.

-Mas não é asma... – eu expliquei a ele.

-Não, Nabir? – ele me olhou sem parecer aceitar. – Mas se não agirmos rápido, ela pode morrer sufocada!

Tínhamos esse medo. Ricky estava certo, o que podíamos fazer naquele fim de mundo...? Ricky se aproximou de Atena e pediu que Carol passasse no peito dela aquela pasta feita com as folhas. E a idéia de Ricky deu certo, Atena acordou com o cheiro tossindo e ao abrir os olhos abraçou Libra.

-Ricky! Obrigada...

-Menina Atena, ficamos preocupados, visse? – disse César.

Ela olhou para César e saiu da cama ajudada por Ricky. Ela se dirigiu até o brasileiro e o encarou:

-Você é muito gentil...

César ficou vermelho que nem rubi e desconversou:

-Ora, eu fiquei preocupado sim, mas não pensa outra coisa, não! Tenho que ser frio como meu cosmo, ta? – e virou o rosto, tentando esconder as bochechas vermelhinhas.

-Estou preocupado... – a voz de Andrey retumbou no quarto. – Enquanto Atena desmaiava me surgiu uma visão ou algo parecido...

-Eu vi o Saga. – disse Atena. – Eu acho, minha visão estava enegrecendo na hora.

-Eu eu vi a Atena morrer na outra vida... Através dos olhos de Saga. – completou Andrey.

Atena teria caído no chão, mais uma vez, se não tivesse sido segurada por Ricky, que estava no seu lado...

-É melhor se deitar, Estrela... – disse o cavaleiro de Libra.

Reparei que naquela hora o cavaleiro de Escorpião, Gibson, saíra da sala, mudo. Gibson vivia triste desde a suposta aparição de sua falecida irmã, Andréa.

Ricky acomodou Atena na cama e foi atrás de Gibson...

Ele veio até mim. Eu queria ficar só, mas por que ele se metia tanto?

-Gibson... Por favor, me conte o que te incomoda. – ele me perguntou.

-Cai fora, sabe muito bem a resposta...

-Gibson, eu sei que não quer enfrentar sua irmã, mas não tem jeito...

Eu o segurei pela camiseta, estava fora de mim. Eu não queria que ele se intrometesse na minha dor!

-Ricky, você não sabe o que é perder uma irmã, justamente por tua irmã ta viva, cara! Eu tenho inveja de você, sim, seu maldito! – gritei.

-Eu sei me por na situação de um irmão... Se minha pequenina Elza tivesse morrido e aparecesse como minha inimiga eu estaria muito abalado! – ele contestou.

Eu desci um soco no rosto do meu amigo. Espera aí, eu disse amigo? Mas o que eu sentia, só sabia que estava confuso...

-Calado! Nem se quisesse se por na minha situação você entenderia! Nunca! I HATE YOU! – eu me exaltei de novo.

-I HATE YOU TOO! – ele respondeu, gritando na mesma moeda!

Eu emudeci. Senti meu corpo arrepiar com aquela frase... Mas ele se acalmou e completou:

-Mas te curto, cara... Você é uma boa pessoa...

Eu cai no chão... Abaixei meu rosto e comecei a chorar, segurando o terço que foi de minha irmã. Sentia tanta dor no meu peito, parecia que me coração pararia a qualquer instante.

-Gibson, e se nós a salvássemos? E se Andréa estiver sendo controlada? – disse ele, me enchendo de esperança.

Eu o olhei, meu olhar tremia como tempestade. Meus olhos estavam mareados, sim, mas parecia agora se encher de água com esse fio de esperança, causado pelo meu colega.

-Controlada? Minha irmã pode não estar agindo como ela então?

Ele fez um sim com a cabeça. Em meio aquela dor toda, eu nem cogitei isso. Ricky se aproximou de mim e estendeu a mão para ajudar a me levantar.

-Nós dois somos cavaleiros e nos ajudamos mutuamente... Não só por sermos os protetores de Atena, mas por sermos amigos... – ele disse. Olhei-o sem entender do que falava. A palavra amigo nunca tinha entrado no meu vocabulário, minha vida sempre foi num mundo frio e sem companheirismo, não sabia o que era "amigo".

-A... migo...? – balbuciei, inocente.

-Sim... Amigo...

Não sei que expressão fiz naquela hora, só sei que estava muito feliz por escutar alguém me chamar de amigo...

-Trago ordens de Perséfone!

Escutei Misa de Estrela se aproximar de meu Baralho. Levantei para acatar as ordens.

-Você e Saya devem ir para o Santuário e trazerem Atena, VIVA, para senhorita Andréa e para nossa lady Perséfone.

-Sim... Não há ninguém melhor que eu para saber todo o trajeto das doze casas... Deixe que Mei de Carro e Saya tragam Atena! – disse eu, triunfante.

Após Misa sair, eu caí no chão, desesperada. O que eu mais temia chegou: eu teria de lutar contra as pessoas que eu amava... Olhei para cima e vi as imagens queridas que ali moravam: Papai, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki.

"Papai... tios, me perdoem..." – pensei.

Levantei e peguei minha moto e com ela desci as escadas que levam ao Baralho mais baixo: Louco. Ordenei que Saya subisse na garupa e fomos ao Santuário.

-Mei... Por que você foi ser aliar a Perséfone, e luta contra nós? – murmurava Shiryu... Depois da confusão causada por mim, eu entrei no salão do Mestre. Ele estava ali, sozinho, já que Seiya tinha ido a outro lugar do Santuário.

-Mei? Fala daquela moça de moto daquele dia?

Ele não tinha percebido minha presença e se espantou. Ele então me respondeu:

-Sim, Mei Suiyama... Era uma corredora de motos... Minha única filha.

-Sinto muito...

-Não tem problema, Mei já tinha falecido há 170 anos... Nas vésperas de se casar. O que me deixa triste é saber que...

-Ela é nossa inimiga agora... – o interrompi.

-Atena, estou dividido entre o dever e o meu coração. Minha esposa já se foi e minha filha que tinha falecido voltou. Qual não foi minha alegria ao vê-la, mas se tornou decepção.

-Shiryu, será mesmo que ela seria capaz de trai-lo? Eu acho que tem coisa nesta história toda.

-Ah, menina, seu coração puro não enxerga o mal ainda. Seu cosmo aumenta em migalhas a cada dia... Dói muito dizer isto, mas...

Aproximei-me dele e lhe toquei o ombro. Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou.

-Eu vejo nos seus olhos que a ama muito e vejo nos olhos dela, um amor tão gigante quanto a imensidão do espaço. Esse amor, que finge não ter mais é o que falta para você crer! Eu já creio! – falei, então.

-Eu juro que gostaria de crer... – ele abaixou a cabeça, tristemente. – Juro.

-Eu acho que esse negócio de "eu juro" não vale. Fica algo indeciso. A Carol disse que ter fé é muito importante e a fé move montanhas! Vamos, creia!

Shiryu, enfim, mostrou-me um sorriso.

Eu me recuperava e me aparece Lira de Virgem, com uns papeizinhos. Ela pregou na parede de minha casa e foi indo em direção a Sagitário.

-Hei, péra aê! O que que foi isso? – perguntei, nervoso. Ricky assistia a cena, com muita risada.

-Um selo sagrado. Minhas previsões dizem que seremos atacados a qualquer instante! – explicou Lira.

Ricky fechou a cara risonha. Como assim.

-Nosso inimigo conhece bem o local e outro tem poderes que podem superar nossos cosmos. Este selo é uma armadilha. Se algum deles passar a minha casa, até chegar em Peixes já estará praticamente morto! – terminou Lira, antes de sumir para a casa seguinte.

-Então vou para a casa de Libra. Até logo... Amigo...

Ricky saiu correndo. Todos devem estar prontos para uma batalha terrível!

Era noitinha quando chegamos nas doze casas. Saya falou breve comigo.

-Você conhece bem este lugar. Eu sei que conhece passagens secretas e então eu enganarei o inimigo!

-Tudo bem... eu irei para o Palácio de Atena. Boa sorte! "Má sorte, Saya!"

Eu sai correndo para um buraco, ao lado da primeira casa, Áries. E ainda deu para sentir o cosmo de Saya percorrer cada degrau dos templos sagrados e seu golpe!

-LOUCA ILUSÃO!

Hoje direi tudo que sei e enfrentarei meu destino! Mei Suiyama, amazona do destino de Carro.

-QUEM É VOCÊ?

Em todas as casas, uma figura ilusória de Saya aparecia e encarava os cavaleiros de ouro. Com suas técnicas mágicas, ela foi teleportada para Virgem, pela própria amazona.

-Que coisa maluca... onde estou? "Esta casa está em ruína. E tem enfeite de estrelas judaicas e símbolos indianos..."

-Trata-se de minhas terras amadas, Israel e Índia...

A voz de Lira ecoou na casa toda. E Saya, que estava de costas para o local onde a amazona de ouro estava sentada, viu a garota mais próxima dos deuses.

-Posso ser boa com você, se você se arrepender...

-Ora, que garota metida a besta você é! Deve ser feia de doer para se esconder atrás de uma máscara dourada! – atacou Saya.

-Que pena...

Saya arregalou os olhos antes aquelas palavras sem nexo algum. E voltando a postura irritada perguntou:

-O quê?

-É que assim você não poderá saber se meus olhos estão abertos ou fechados...

-E o que isso tem haver?

Lira deu uma risada levada e explicou:

-Se eu abrir meus olhos, você estará em maus lençóis...

-Maus lençóis? VOCÊ VERÁ QUE ESTARÁ NELES, SUA JUDIA FAJUTA!

Saya partiu para o ataque e desferiu um soco a distância, fazendo com que o ar cortasse diagonalmente certinho a máscara de Lira. Lira abaixou a cabeça, como a Samara de "O Chamado". Via-se apenas a ponta do nariz e a boca, levemente rosada, como se parecesse estar de batom.

-MOSTRE ESSE ROSTO DE UMA VEZ!

Saya varreu o ar com o braço e um vendaval passou por ali, fazendo o cabelo de Lira dançar conforme a música. Quando parou o vendaval, o rosto de Lira apareceu. Sentada e meditando com os olhos fechados.

-Então viste meu rosto?

Lira levantou a cabeça de uma vez. Tinha um rosto belo e angelical. Saya sentiu um calafrio. Ao terminar de levantar a cabeça, Lira abriu os olhos e vários raios de luz cruzaram o salão e Saya caiu desacordada e ido de vez ao reino de sua senhora.

-Quem vê meu rosto sem permissão, não tem bom fim...

As ilusões em todas as casas sumiram. E Mei, no subsolo das doze casas, a altura de Gêmeos sentiu o cosmo da companheira sumir...

O cosmo de Andrey se comunicou com de Lira.

-As ilusões desapareceram! Mas ainda sinto uma presença estranha em minha casa.

-Não se preocupe. – disse Lira. – Se ela conseguir passar pelas doze casas a partir de Libra, ela só se ferrará! Eu o aconselho ir para o Palácio, Gêmeos...

-Eu estou indo. Mas quem conseguiria passar pelas doze casas desse jeito? – perguntou Andrey, com a voz nervosa.

Lira sussurrou o nome de uma das cartas de tarô em inglês seguido de um nome:

-Chariot no Mei... Mei Suiyama.

-O que disse? A filha de um dos três anciões que acompanham o Grande Mestre?

-Sim... Ela é como foram Saga e os outros na última Guerra Santa...

"Vamos pernas... Agüentem correr mais um pouco!" – pensei, estava correndo muito rápido e eu senti estar em baixo de Virgem agora.

"Sei que está aí, Mei de Carro!"

Escutei uma voz, um cosmo falar comigo. Era ela, amazona mais próxima dos deuses, Lira de Virgem!

-O que vai fazer? Estou protegida pelo próprio chão de tua casa!

"Nada... se que seguir em frente, vá, mas antes responda: por que traiu seu pai e seus amigos? Por que traiu Atena?"

"Eu jamais trairia..." – pensei mais uma vez. – Isso não é da sua conta, Lira. Devia ter respeito pelos mais velhos... Eu sou bem mais velha que você...

"Ainda acredito que você não traiu Atena..."

Eu comecei a chorar um choro mudo. No fundo, Lira sabia da verdade, sabia o que meu coração queria. Eu corri então para o próximo subsolo: Libra.

Mas senti um cosmo muito forte e novamente ouvi a voz de Lira dizer:

-"Visão"...

E um golpe me acertou num corpo todo! Ao me levantar, nada tinha me acontecido.

-Você tentou tirar minha visão? Ora, saiba você que estou cega desde meu acidente, o acidente que me tirou a vida! Eu já morri na escuridão!

Então continuei a correr e cheguei em Escorpião. De novo um golpe igual me atingiu e então não sentia mais o cheiro da terra úmida do subsolo das doze casas!

-Então é isso, Lira? Está usando o Tesouro do Céu em mim ao longo das doze casas? – gritei.

"Isso mesmo... Logo não passará de um corpo errante! Se quiser preservar seus sentidos volte para seu lugar!"

-Eu irei morrer mesmo Lira. Estou enfrentando algo para que eu possa ter uma vida melhor... E não será esse seu tesourinho que me vencerá!

"Eu não a impedirei de seguir, mas vou continuar tirando seus sentidos, Mei."

Depois daquela conversa, eu continuei correndo. Estava exausta pela subida e pelo golpe. Em Sagitário, aconteceu o mesmo, mas perdi as sensações de tudo.

-Viu Lira, já não vejo, cheiro ou sinto nada! Ainda estou de pé!

E continuei mais uma vez. Em Capricórnio eu perdi a audição. Sentia meu coração chorar a cada golpe do Tesouro do Céu. Não era isso que eu queria! Eu já não sabia se pensava ou delirava.

-Lira, tire o que quiser de mim, mas jamais tirará o meu coração!

"Então por que tudo isso? Por continua nessa história toda?"

-Quando eu sucumbir você saberá... Saberá que faço isso por minha senhora, lady Perséfone!

Me doía muito dizer tudo isso! Mas ainda não podia dizer tudo e toda verdade!

E em Aquário finalmente minha fala sumiu. Mas mesmo assim continuei e sai num buraquinho ao lado do jardinzinho que tinha em Peixes e corri toda a escadaria até o palácio. Minha velocidade já estava reduzida a ¼. E abri as enormes portas num estrondo só e senti a presença do meu pai, dos tios e... de Atena.

-Então uma ainda chegou aqui... – murmurou Hyoga.

-Mei! – era Shiryu que tinha dito.

"Eu tenho muito a contar ainda..." – uma voz ecoou em todo o salão do Grande Mestre. Mei não abria a boca em nada.

-Então conte para a sua deusa! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!!!

Mei, com a armadura em pedaços, foi elevada as alturas e teve sua armadura destruída completamente! Ela caiu com tudo no chão e se levantou com dificuldade!

-O que? Ela já apanhou da Lira com o Tesouro do Céu e agora sofreu a minha Explosão Galáctica. Onde uma reles serva de Perséfone arranja tanta força? – era Andrey.

"Até eu dizer o que tenho eu não morrerei, Gêmeos. E não será você que me matará!"

-O que disse? – exclamou indagante o Andrey.

"Prestem atenção, por que não tenho muito tempo: eu irei revelar o que Perséfone quer!"

Shiryu estava desolado. Hyoga, Shun e Seiya também estavam tristes com a situação.

"O que Perséfone quer é vingar o que vocês fizeram com Hades e tomar o corpo de Atena. Com isso, ela poderá dominar o mundo..."

Senti um frio na espinha quando ela citou Atena. Todos diziam que eu era ela.

Ela caiu no chão, com feição dolorosa. Seu corpo tinha muitos ferimentos. Mas ela se levantou e foi até Shiryu.

"Papai, posso te pedir uma coisa?" e elevou o seu cosmo. Esse cosmo rejuvenesceu todos os anciões. E pude ver que Shiryu era o cara do desenho de Carol!

-O que foi, Mei?

"O punho do Dragão, o punho de ferro... Use o Cólera do Dragão contra mim..."

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

"Eu quero que você tire minha vida, o que farão comigo assim que sair desse palácio."

-Eu não posso fazer isso! Eu sou capaz de morrer com o seu golpe, mas... mas...

Mei chorava de forma tranqüila, mas Shiryu chorava convulsivamente.

-Eu esperei tanto uma luz depois que você se foi naquele acidente e agora que você voltou...

"Assim que Perséfone descobrir tudo, eu irei morrer de qualquer forma. Prefiro que você extinga minha vida do que ela me transformar em poeira!"

-Não posso, EU NÃO POSSO!

"Eu sou sua inimiga atualmente, vamos, por favor este é meu último pedido..."

-NÃO ME PEÇA IS...

Shiryu tinha desferido seu golpe contra a vontade. Seu cosmo estava no máximo assim como o de Mei.

"Desculpa... Quando voltei eu podia controlar os cosmos alheios... E fiz seu cosmo me atingir com o Cólera do Dragão..."

Shiryu estava com os olhos arregalados. Mei terminava de chorar, sorriu eterno, fechando os olhos e começando a cair. As lágrimas dela se tornavam estrelas na nossa frente ante seu brilho desesperado. Shiryu tentou segurar aquela jovem de cabelos prateados, olhos azuis e um vestido chinês rosado. Mas foi inútil e ela caiu no chão, sem vida alguma.

O cavaleiro de Dragão gritou desesperado o nome da criatura e via todos chorarem. E todos o cavaleiros de ouro entraram ao mesmo tempo e vendo o que acontecia entenderam e se compadeceram da situação. Lira murmurava:

-Se eu soubesse, se eu soubesse... Jamais teria feito o que fiz com você Mei...

Gibson fechou a cara. Sabia que algo assim o esperaria. O nome da dor? Andréa.

Mas senti algo frio me tocar. Era Saya. Lira se espantou.

-Há, há , há. Com meu último esforço vou leva-la comigo, Lira. – disse loucamente a amazona. – Morrerei aos pés de minha senhora e não aqui!

Vi uma espécie de holografia de uma menina vestindo roupas de colegial ao lado de Lira. O cabelo e o corpo eram idênticos. Saya riu e eu desmaiei. Então não lembro de mais nada.

-ESTRELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Continua...


	9. Ida

Capitulo 9 – Ida

-ESTRELAAAAAAAAAA!

O grito desesperado de Ricky nos tirou escamas dos olhos. Me senti tão gelado quanto meu próprio cosmo.

-Não acredito! – gritou Lira, incrédula. Pelo que eu entendi quem havia detido Saya foi ela.

-Menina Lira, por que ta com esse lenço na cara junto com minha máscara de carnaval? – indaguei.

-Desculpe, César, aquelazinha... – ela fechou a mão, trêmula de raiva. – AQUELAZINHA me cortou minha máscara!

-Devemos parar de brigar! Temos que salvar Atena! – disse Mushu, preocupado.

-Estrela... Droga... – murmurou chorosa Carol. Ela estava em desespero, visse? As meninas Salete e Felícia foram acudir a amiga...

Então nós os cavaleiros de ouro saímos correndo desesperados. Shun gritou para nós:

-Mas vocês sabem onde está o refúgio de Perséfone?

Gibson segurava um terço branco, com cruz dourada. Ele levantou a vista de todos.

-Eu vou saber onde achar minha irmã! – ele disse confiante!

E saímos de vez e novamente fomos parados, desta vez, Hyoga nos parou:

-Nós iremos!

-Ah, Lira. – parou Shun novamente. – Sua máscara foi destruída, não? Então use a que vem com a minha armadura. – e falando isso, entregou a máscara que vinha na armadura de Andrômeda.

Lira pegou e escondendo o rosto, pôs a máscara e jogou no chão o lenço e a minha máscara de carnaval.

-Hunf, mas essa máscara vermelha não combina com minha armadura dourada! Bom, mas dá agora para ir salvar Atena!

E dessa vez, saímos de vez...

-E então? Está bem desta forma?

Eu acordei desnorteada e voz maligna que ouvi continuou:

-Humpf, para que me preocupar com como você está... Logo, logo, sua alma será selada aqui...

Finalmente conseguir abrir os olhos. E vi uma moça de longos cabelos vermelhos e vestes negras. Ela tinha um olhar malvado e segurava uma caixinha preta com detalhes dourados. Ela sorriu ao me ver de olhos abertos.

-Ora, eis a grande deusa Atena, guardiã do mundo... Não passa de um bebê que nada pôde com os poderes daquela infeliz da Saya... – e apontou no chão a garota que me havia raptado no Salão do Mestre. – E agora... Vamos com os planos...

-Você é Perséfone? – indaguei.

-Não, quem dera ser uma deusa imortal...

Ela virou de costas, provavelmente preparando algo do plano.

-Então você é a irmã do Gibson???

-Ah, é uma boa adivinha, Atena... Sim, eu sou Andréa, irmã caçula de Gibson de Escorpião...

-Por que está contra seu irmão?

-Isso é óbvio, não? Sou uma amazona da lady Perséfone e sigo as ordens delas... – respondeu secamente a serva.

Fiquei muda e então ela se virou para mim... E agora a caixa tinha uma chave dourada.

-Este é o Selo Eterno. Diferente do selo que você usou em Poseidon e em Hades e seus 108 espectros, esse irá durar para toda eternidade... Foi feito por Hypnos e Tânatos na época em que os deuses ainda dominavam. Ao abrir essa caixa, sua alma será tragada pouco a pouco e depois será trancada. Eu irei destruir a chave, que é a única que pode abrir a caixa e destruir o selo... E então, a nossa majestade irá tomar o seu corpo e dominar o mundo. – explicou Andréa, seguido de uma risada louca e maligna.

-Eu tenho certeza que os cavaleiros irão me salvar! – bradei confiante.

-Isso se, passarem pelo Xanto, o temperamental guardião dos reinos de Perséfone... Primeiro, deverão passar pelo portal para se aproximarem dele. E ainda tem os Baralhos antes de chegar aqui. Até lá, você já estará aprisionada na caixa e Perséfone em seu corpo.

-Como ousa? – gritei, desesperada.

-Até perceberem que Perséfone está no seu corpo, eles já estarão mortos e o mundo será de nossa lady! – terminou o discurso. – Agora, hora de dormir eternamente, Atena: QUE A CAIXA DO SELO ETERNO ENVOLVA SEU ESPÍRITO!

Ela abriu a caixa e senti aquele calor igual ao que senti quando Ricky e os outros lutavam contra Dohko e a antiga geração dourada! Era meu cosmo que estava protegendo meu espírito, ele despertou!

-Huh, que idiota... Até quando seu cosmo agüentará sustentar essa barreira que impede tua alma de sair? – riu a amazona do Destino.

-Até MEUS CAVALEIROS vierem me salvar! Diga a sua "leirda" que ela vai perder!

-Pobre sonhadora... – murmurou ela, enquanto se retirava...

"Ricky, venha me salvar... Por favor! RICKYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"

-Estrela...

Carol estava imóvel. Só conseguia falar o nome de nossa amiga. Seus olhos vidrados no chão e estava ajoelhada e desolada.

-Estrela... Ela é Atena... Agora eu me recordo...

Felícia murmurava.

-Ela nos deu uma chance e nos deu dons para usarmos nessa vida...

Salete completava as frases da amiga. Carol no chão, Felícia de pé, olhando o teto, e Salete olhando uma parede do salão, abraçando a ela mesma.

-Não existe... Várias vidas... Mas... Por que sinto como se houvesse? – falou Carol levantando a cabeça. – Eu sempre vi Shiryu em meus sonhos, ele sempre me chamou de "Shunrei" neles...

-O Grande Mestre... Ele é o Seiya que me encorajava nos meus devaneios... – acrescentou Salete.

-Todas nós estivemos perto deles dando forças. Agora nós também somos...

Felícia falava, mas sua voz falhava de tristeza e lágrimas que queriam rolar por não terem feito nada para Estrela...

-Somos três amazonas da ordem mais alta agora... Fé, Amor... e Paz...

-Fé... – murmurou Carol olhando agora as amigas.

-Paz... – balbuciou Salete...

-Amor... – disse Felícia.

"A Fé traz o homem para mais perto de Deus!..."

"O Amor une os homens..."

"A Paz... é o sonho que humanidade busca...!"

Elas se abraçaram, chorando. E desse abraço, a união dos três cosmos se tornou um turbilhão de humanidade. E juntas juraram ir para onde os outros foram... Sem armaduras, uniriam a tecnologia e suas habilidades para lutarem.

Sentimos um calafrio na espinha. Ricky parou de correr e sua face demonstrava a preocupação e um pavor gigantes.

" ...CKYYYYYYY!!!"

-ESTRELA! – gritou Libra.

Gibson olhava o nosso amigo com sentimento de culpa. Ele segurou com mais força o terço de pérolas brancas e cruz dourada de sua irmã.

-Vamos... – disse Escorpião de forma fria e voltando a correr...

-Mas o que deu no mal-humorado, hum? – me perguntou César.

Baixei a cabeça. Meu gesto já tinha dito tudo... Logo adiante, vimos um portal, nas dependências do Partenon. Gibson entrou e nós o seguimos e logo vimos um rio e numa das pedras um rapaz vestindo uma armadura lilás. Tinha os cabelos curtos e repicados, olhos azuis leitosos como rio e tocava uma espécie de banjo, mas tinha o suave som da lira.

-Quem são vocês? – ele nos perguntou. – São os santos de Atena?

-E quem é você? – perguntei.

-Eu sou Xanto. Cavaleiro do Baralho de Imperador... Aqui serão os seus túmulos!

Ele começou a tocar e as águas do rio a se agitar nervosamente. Então, uma parede de água veio nos perseguir.

Nami pulou na frente de todos e usou uma de suas técnicas:

-PAREDE DE CRISTAL!!!! (Cristal Wall)

A água parou na parede, que por pouco não rachou. Rapidamente, Haku passou por trás de Xanto e usou sua técnica:

-SEKISHI KI!!!!!!!!! (Elevação Espiritual)

Mas surpreendentemente, Xanto desapareceu sob forma de água e surgiu atrás de Haku, chutando-lhe pelas costas. Então, pulei na sua frente:

-EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA!!!! (Galaxian Explosion)

Xanto foi pego de surpresa, mas por pouco não recebeu impacto algum. Mas foi então que Gibson transpassou o rapaz, puxando de volta uma pedrinha vermelha. Uma rubi minúscula.

-A parte que faltava no terço de minha irmã... – murmurou ele.

Xanto se desfez numa poça d'água. Gibson colocou de volta no centro da cruz a rubi, e pressionou para se fixar.

-Estão vendo ali? É o Templo de Perséfone! – apontou Lira. Seguimos para lá.

Mas lá era como as doze casa do Santuário. Havia vários templos. Alguns vazios, sem cosmos. Mas subindo, logo achamos um inimigo.

-Quem ousa a pisar no Baralho de Sacerdotisa?

-Os rastros de cosmos vêm dali! – gritou Salete.

-Então, ali é o Santuário de Perséfone? – gritei?

Salete vestia uma roupa parecida com de aprendiz de comerciante de jogo de rpg. Trazia consigo uma espécie de revólver de laser. Felícia vestia um quimono ninja, azul, e trazia adagas e uma espada. Eu vestia uma roupa que parecia dos exércitos de mais de 300 anos atrás, mas Felícia que fez as roupas me confessou:

-Essas roupas são roupas baseadas em alguns desenhos de quase 200 anos atrás. O meu é de uma menina de Samurai X, o seu uniforme é de uma menina do Sakura Wars que usa cabelos presos por uma fita vermelha e o da Salete é de uma figura que vi numa revista antiga sobre um jogo chamado Rägnarok...

-E que mochila é essa? – indaguei.

-É a roupa para a Estrela, Carol...

E continuamos a correr até chegarmos no portal. Lá, lancei meu ioiô com várias tecnologias para rastrear possíveis inimigos. Nada tinha e então adentramos e vimos vários templos.

-Quem é você? – perguntei, branco de susto. Era uma menina bem alta e tinha cabelo negro compridão, sabe? Tinha olhos castanhos escuros e sua armadura lembrava uma sacerdotisa medieval do país do Haku, pois tinha armadura de samurai misturada com roupas... Ah, aquelas roupas que o Haku usa e que esqueci o nome... Ah, lembrei, visse? Quimono.

-Sou Lizy de Sacerdotisa. Imagino que sejam os cavaleiros de Atena. – ela sacou uma espada. – PREPAREM-SE PARA MORRER!!!!

Ela cortou o ar com a espada. Haku pulou na frente e com um selo que ficou flutuando, conteu o ataque.

-Eu fico... Sigam em frente, salvem Atena!

Nami ficou parado por alguns segundos e por fim nos fez andar. E não vimos mais nada.

-Você muito corajoso querendo me enfrentar sozinho, moleque...

Haku fechou a sua cara, longe da expressão doce que costumava demonstrar. Ele bradou, energicamente:

-Coragem ou não, você irá perecer sobre meus golpes!

-Pelo que percebo, você tem alguns dons bem parecidos com os meus. Deve pertencer a uma família de sacerdotes do Japão. Apesar de ter nascido fora desse país, minhas técnicas e poderes são de lá. – Lizy ergueu a espada e apontou para Haku. – Essa batalha irá decidir o melhor Sacerdote e o mais poderoso médium daqui, cavaleiro...

Os dois se encararam e finalmente Lizy correu até ele com uma velocidade insana:

-Espada da Morte!

Lizy passou a espada perto da armadura de Haku, que abriu uma fenda. O cavaleiro caiu metros atrás e bateu contra uma pilastra.

-Está vendo só, cavaleiro...? És tão frágil com um mísero golpe de espada lhe derrubou. – gracejou Lizy.

-Mesmo derrubado... Ainda agi... Sem perceber... Lizy... – disse ofegante, Haku.

Lizy viu sua espada flutuar, mas ao reparar bem, viu bolinhas, na verdade, bichinhos azulados com uma cara muito esquisita.

-S-Shiki...gamis?

A espada voou até as mãos de Haku, que a quebrou facilmente.

-Não se espante, Lizy... Apesar de ser um cavaleiro, ainda mantenho minhas origens... – Haku se levantou e jogou para um outro lado os restos da espada. – E uma sacerdotisa fajuta do mal não me vencerá!

Uma sessão de golpes de artes marciais se sucedeu. Lizy sentia seu cabelo preso no chão e viu que era os shikis de Haku, prendendo-a.

-Cavaleiro, não se julga idiota por usar esses bichinhos feios?

-Oou, você ofendeu eles... Eles não vão gostar... – disse Haku irônico e olhando disfarçadamente para cima. Dito e feito, os shikis atacaram com violência e por mais que Lizy os atacasse, não se desfaziam.

-Droga! Eu ainda não mostrei todo meu poder: TEMPLO SAGRADO!

Um furacão desfez os selos de papel que serviam para criar os shikis. E jogou Haku longe de novo. O furacão negro e de aparência gelatinosa.

De repente estátuas, estátuas de guerreiros começaram a se mover e ir contra Haku.

-Eles lutaram e mesmo que os despedacem eles voltarão a reviver... – disse em meio às gargalhadas a amazona. – Lute até ir para o outro mundo, cavaleiro de Atena!

-Haku está demorando... – murmurou Andrey, preocupado.

-Eu vou ajuda-lo. – disse Seiya, correndo para o caminho inverso. Estávamos na metade do caminho aquela altura.

-Mas, Seiya, espere aí! Não sabemos quantos Baralhos tem aqui... – gritou Shun.

-O número de cartas do maior nível de tarô... Se não me engano são 22 cartas. – disse calmamente.

-Alguns baralhos podem estar vazios, Claude. – disse-me Nami. – Passamos por alguns vazios!

Haku lutava desesperadamente contra os guerreiros de pedras. Lizy parecia se divertir diante de um espetáculo. Ela riu como se fosse uma comédia. Haku estava ficando irritado novamente e queimou o seu cosmo, a ponto de todos os guerreiros virarem cacos.

Mas, como havia dito a Sacerdotisa, os guerreiros voltaram a se recompor e lutar. O cavaleiro suava frio e então ouviu uma voz na sua cabeça:

"Haku, esqueça os soldados de Lizy..."

-Atena?!

"Haku, ataque-a agora, ataque-a com o Sekishi ki... Vamos!"

-Sim... Atena... Ela está certa... – murmurava Haku, que se levantava de um golpe levado por um dos soldados... Ele já estava se esgotando, pois mesmo sendo estátuas, eram movidos pelo poderoso cosmo de Lizy. Ele ficou de pé e seu cosmo queimava com uma força incrível.

Lizy nem ligou e continuou rindo, como se Haku fosse o palhaço de um circo. Então, Haku fingindo atacar uma das estátuas, desviou rapidamente seu ataque:

-SEKISHI KI!!!!! (Elevação Espiritual)

No mesmo instante, Seiya estava chegando e disparava Meteoros contra a mulher, que agora caia ao chão, assustada com o que ocorrera.

-Grande Mestre?! – exclamou indagativo Haku.

Lizy se levantava, irritada e explodindo o seu cosmo as alturas. Ela ergueu os braços e tudo virou um templo negro, e ela flutuava e todo o globo ocular dela estava negro.

-Nós, as amazonas do Destino, jamais perderemos para cavaleiros de Atena. – dizia ela. – Vou arrancar a alma de vocês dois agora, como se arranca uma erva daninha do solo... Com raízes e tudo para que não voltem a reencarnar e atormentar a Lady Perséfone!

-Que frio enorme é esse? – murmurou Seiya. – Que ataque terrível ela reserva agora?

As mãos da Sacerdotisa agora eram revestidas de globos semitransparentes e negros. E de repente, alguns pontinhos luminosos apareceram por trás dela.

-Mas é... A constelação de Câncer! – gritou Haku. – Ela quer nos tragar para o Monte Yomotsu!

-SUCÇÃO NEGRA!!!!!

Haku também queimava seu cosmo e começou a flutuar e assim como Lizy, a constelação de Câncer passou a brilhar atrás dele.

-Desculpe, mas a constelação de Câncer é minha, Lizy! – gritou Haku. – "E por mais que odeie usar esse golpe, pois era o golpe favorito do eu antecessor e com ele ficou famoso por ser o assassino dos cavaleiros... E terei que usar..."

Haku fechava os olhos, desgostoso com a situação. E finalmente ergueu a cabeça e abriu os olhos que se iluminavam branco por inteiro. A Sucção Negra tragava tudo pouco a pouco. Haku falou calmamente para Seiya:

-Saia daqui, por favor, Grande Mestre... A situação agora não ficará segura... Agradeço a ajuda que me deu agora a pouco. Saia agora Pégaso, os outros precisam de você.

-Mas, Haku...

-Vai... Por favor... – respondeu Câncer voltando-se para Haku, cujos olhos ainda brilhavam daquele jeito, mas com um sorriso pacifico no rosto...

Seiya saiu do templo e voltou-se para a próxima casa. Haku voltou a encarar sua inimiga novamente, com uma face em fúria.

-Vai me atacar com as Ondas do Inferno, cavaleiro? – indagou ela, sorridente.

-Não lhe interessa... De qualquer forma, morrerá!

-Humpf... Se ocorrer um choque entre minha Sucção Negra e a suas Ondas do Inferno... As energias cósmicas-espirituais irão explodir e nós dois morreremos. Você ainda quer continuar, cavaleiro? – perguntou Lizy novamente.

-EU SOU UM CAVALEIRO DE ATENA. ESTOU PREPARADO PARA MORRER POR ELA SE PRECISO! TOME ISTO: SEKISHI KI MEKAI HA!!!!!!! (Ondas do Inferno)

-SUCÇÃO NEGRA!!!!!!

Os dois golpes se chocaram e uma grande explosão ocorreu. Fez um buraco no teto por onde saiu uma luz levemente lilás. E o Baralho de Sacerdotisa veio abaixo.

-Haku!

Nami gritava o nome do amigo. E eu fiquei tão congelado, como se eu tivesse me atingido com o Pó de Diamante.

-Nami... Haku fez o que tinha que ser feito... – tentou acalma-lo, Andrey.

Áries chorava e então colocou sua mão direita na cabeça.

-Não é por isso que estou preocupado! – ele ergueu a cabeça e encarava Andrey com raiva pelas palavras ditas por Gêmeos. Visse, nunca imaginei que veria Nami com um olhar daquele! – Estou preocupado com aquela donzela de quem Haku amava... E de que eu já tinha percebido que ela também já estava gostando...

Nami terminou aquela frase entra os dentes. Ele parecia ter se acalmado, mas ainda via-se dois fiozinhos de água saindo dos olhos...

-Temos que continuar... Por Atena... – falou Ricky, amargurado.

-E por Haku... – completou Gibson, fitando o céu estrelado. – Tenho certeza que ele diria para nós não perdemos tempo...

Nós voltamos a andar e já dava para ver o teto do próximo baralho...

Continua...


	10. Fé

Capitulo 10 – Fé

"Onde estou?"

Haku estava deitado num chão de mármore cheio de pedaços do teto e das pilastras. Ele via um teto flutuando sobre sua cabeça. E ainda mesmo sobre ela, uma Lizy falecida presa no teto por alguma coisa.

-Vamos, saia daí logo! – gritou uma voz feminina e conhecida de Haku. Mas no calor da situação ele não ligava fato com fato.

Ele se dirigiu o mais rápido que podia para a luz e assim que saiu ouviu um barulho. Um estrondo se fez com a queda do teto. Ele sentiu algo passar do seu lado e surgiu um arranhão em sua face. Ele ergueu a cabeça, zonzo e viu uma espécie de ioiô voltando para sua dona... Carol!

-Como vocês... estão aqui?

-Você estava certo, Haku, sobre vidas passadas... – murmurou Carol. – E de fato, agora eu sei por que tenho medo dos seus olhos...

O cavaleiro boiava em meio à situação.

-Minha fiandeira o salvou... Segurei o teto e o corpo desprezível daquela guerreira do mal. – completou Carol. – Você está bem?

-Acho que quebrei meu braço... – respondeu Haku.

-Câncer... Nós vamos seguir em frente com a ajuda da Cesta de Fios que Carol fez... Acho melhor seguir pelo caminho tradicional, já que você não pode ver os fios da fiandeira. – falou Felícia.

-E a prova disto é esse arranhão que o fio fez sem querer... – comentou Salete, apontando para a bochecha cortada de Haku.

-Cesta de Fios? – indagou Haku. – Mas... Espere aí! Como é que vocês estão aqui? Como possuem essas armas?

-Tudo ao seu tempo, Haku... Tudo ao seu tempo... – disse Carol, antes pular e sumir pelas redes de sua fiandeira.

E mesmo com o braço quebrado, Haku seguiu em frente.

Passávamos por mais Baralhos vazios. De repente, Shun comentou:

-Por que será que existem tantos Baralhos vazios...?

-Sim... É muito estranho. Se nem mesmo vocês, integrantes do grupo anterior dos cavaleiros sabem, imagine nós...! – falou Mushu.

-Mano... Será que talvez possamos nos lembrar? – perguntei.

Todos nos olharam assustados. Até mesmo Gibson, que estava amargurado e distraído com a conversa alheia começou a prestar atenção em nós dois.

-Lembrar?

-Sim... Lembrar do nosso passado, afinal – olhei para meu irmãozinho. – Somos irmãos desde nossa vida passada, não é? Será que podemos consultar as memórias de Aioros, ou Aioria e descobrir algo sobre tudo isso que está acontecendo? Lendas que não foram passadas aos Anciões, somente aos guerreiros dourados?

-Acho... que o nosso passado, como Shura e os outros, não é como um livro que se folheia... – disse Nabir.

Nabir era um dos mais fechados de nós todos. Passava o tempo estudando tudo ao seu redor. Em uma das poucas vezes que ele conversou a sós comigo, ele me contou que sempre sentira uma dor forte no peito. Não, não uma dor física mas uma que ele não sabia explicar... Comentei se não era o fato de Shura quase ter destruído Atena sem querer... Mas ele disse que não, o Shura era o Shura. Ele é ele.

-Não somos os outros... Somos nós!

A inesperada contribuição de Ricky para conversa parece ter desconcertado Shiryu. Não sabíamos exatamente por que, mas pelo que ele continuava a falar:

-Todos nós nos reunimos depois de seis anos de treinos puxados por uma razão: disseram-nos que há 200 anos fomos um grupo de elite de guerreiros. Apesar de nós termos decidido encarar esse desafio... – ele olhou de esguelha para o mestre dele. – Não somos aqueles que se foram há tanto tempo. Não podendo acessar aquilo que ele viveram como eles é a maior prova disso.

-Minha irmã... É ela mesma? – indagou Gibson repentinamente. Nami se voltou para ele, com uma feição muito triste.

-Seria melhor você ficar aqui com alguém... – disse Áries. – Se nós tivermos...

-NÃO FALE!

Silêncio. Quebrado apenas pelas palavras doloridas do nosso amigo Escorpião:

-Vocês são um bando de egoístas! Ficam falando de vocês, dos seus passados e esquecem de Atena e da minha irmã... E da minha dor! Eu vi minha irmã morrer uma vez pela minha imprudência e agora se ela... se ela...

Ficamos boquiabertos pela repentina demonstração da raiva de Gibson. Sem ele mesmo perceber, queimava o seu cosmo ferozmente. Ele se levantou e encostando-se à parede como se algo lhe fosse arrancado devagar e dolorosamente de si.

-Vão e me deixe aqui. Por favor... – terminou mais calmamente.

Fomos indo em frente. Ricky se aproximou dele e uma das miçangas em seu cabelo se partiu ante uma das agulhadas de Gibson. A trança em seu cabelo começou a se soltar ao que foi caindo o restante das miçangas.

-Vai embora, cara... – Gibson ergueu a cabeça e olhou com um inesperado sorriso. – Atena... a Estrela... Chamou-te... Por que você é a única pessoa que ela entende e ela é única pessoa que te entende...

"Ela precisa de você... Que é forte e não de um fraco que ainda chora a morte da irmã..."

-Gibson...

Então ele fechou a cara e retornou a bradar:

-Vão! Logo!

Voltamos a retomar nosso caminho rumo ao próximo Baralho...

"Tio..."

Eu caminhava para voltar ao meu caminho rumo ao próximo baralho. Eu ouvi alguém falar comigo, mas não via ninguém.

"Tio Seiya... Sou eu... Mei..."

-Mei?! – disse espantado. – Mas... Mas...

"Não ligue, tio. Estou para lhe avisar algo sobre os Baralhos."

Eu finalmente vi a figura de Mei, diferente da última vez que a vi. Voltara seus cabelos negros. Mas, o que mais além dos planos maléficos de Perséfone, Mei tinha para falar?

"A última batalha entre Atena e Perséfone foi antes mesmo da geração do mestre de meu pai... Muito mesmo. Atena prendeu Perséfone numa alma pura para tentar purificar a deusa. Mas, parece que, quando essa alma 'morresse', ela se libertaria."

-Isso faz sentido... Pelo que soube, a sacerdotisa da deusa, Andréa, irmã de Gibson, morreu atropelada. – comentei despreocupado.

"Já fazia um tempo que eu e Saya desconfiamos de Andréa..." – continuou Mei, amargurada. – "Eu e ela acreditávamos que na verdade ela é a Perséfone."

-Andréa White... Ser a deusa Perséfone, esposa de Hades? – indaguei achando uma idéia ridícula. – Que loucura.

"Ao longo das batalhas, Perséfone perdeu seus cavaleiros e amazonas do Destino e por isso vários Baralhos estão vazios."

Fiquei olhando Mei. Ela estava vestida com um luxuoso vestido chinês, bordado com dourado e pedras preciosas. O tecido uma leve seda vermelha. Os longos cabelos negros como os do meu amigo Shiryu.

"O próximo Baralho está vazio. Só há somente uma alma viva, que é Gibson de Escorpião, agonizando uma tristeza horrível. A dor de ter como principal inimigo a irmã de próprio sangue." – ela levantou os olhos e demonstrava uma dor muito grande. – "Não o atormente, por favor..."

Ela desapareceu e eu fiquei observando o vazio.

Haku corria desesperado, segurando levemente o braço quebrado. Subia as escadarias apressado.

-Atena, estou a caminho!

Ele finalmente chegou e viu Seiya ali parado, observando o nada. E então, Haku gritou:

-Grande Mestre?!

Ele pareceu acordar do transe e olhou para mim como se visse um fantasma.

-Haku, você está bem? Está em farrapos... E pensei que tinha ido, pois seu cosmo desapareceu. – perguntou Seiya, se aproximando do rapaz.

-Mais ou menos... Meu braço...

-A casa literalmente caiu, não? Você, mesmo um cavaleiro não teria como escapar... Como foi...

Haku o interrompeu:

-Carol, Salete e Felícia... As amigas de Estrela. A nova Atena. Elas disseram que receberam de Atena uma missão. E vieram me salvar com uma fiandeira cibernética.

Os dois se entreolharam:

-Mas a Carol indiretamente me disse quem na verdade era... A senhora Shunrei, esposa de Shiryu... E eu... Mas eu... – Haku se complicava e enrubescia.

-Você gosta dela de verdade, não é Haku?

Haku corou de vez e olhava o chão distraído. Seiya sorriu descontraído e começou a andar, retomando o seu caminho rumo aos próximos Baralhos.

-Eu a amo. – disse Câncer, jogando para fora de uma vez seu sentimento.

-Mesmo sabendo que ela tem medo de outra pessoa dentro de você? Mesmo sabendo que de uma forma ou de outra, ela pode estar destinada à outra pessoa, mais especificamente o Shiryu? – indagou Seiya.

-Sim... Mas se eu não puder tê-la como namorada e quero tê-la como amiga, pois acho que o verdadeiro amor não é egoísta. – respondeu o garoto com simplicidade e delicadeza.

Chegamos a um Baralho com uma decoração muito curiosa. Cheia de estrelas prateadas pelo Templo todo e vários símbolos esotéricos de vários lugares do globo.

Ao longe, vimos uma espécie de trono e nele sentava uma jovem loira, cujo cabelo tem o tom prateado do loiro. Não parecia usar uma armadura e sim uma longa veste azul-petróleo. Ela dormia ou pelo menos parecia. Em uma de suas mãos, via-se uma pétala rosada talvez uma flor de cerejeira, não percebi muito bem e na outra uma espécie de varinha com uma estrela de cinco pontas prateada.

-Quem é? – indagou Amajones, estranhando muito a jovem em nossa frente.

-Sei lá... – respondeu Nabir.

"Cavaleiros de Atena...! Gostaria de saber se gostam de histórias medievais..." – uma voz soou em nossas mentes. Continuávamos a ver a menina no trono. Ela não movera uma sobrancelha sequer.

-Quem falou? – gritou Lira.

"Meu nome é Heidi de Mago, e estou à frente de vocês...!"

Heidi não se movia e realmente parecia dormir, porém se falou conosco não estava com certeza. Lira se pôs à frente de nós com seu rosário.

-Ela não é uma inimiga que se vence assim. Se ultrapassarem a linha ela os colocará no sonho dela. – explicou Lira.

-O que disse? – indagou Ricky, muito preocupado.

-Ela é uma Yumemi... E se coloca-los no sonho dela, vocês serão derrotados.

-E o que é Yumemi? – perguntou César com uma cara muito engraçada.

-Haku me contou da lenda das Yumemi, garotas que controlam os sonhos e os tecem... E através deles prevêem o futuro da humanidade.Vão, depois que Haku se foi, eu sou a única que pode derrota-la.

-Certo, Lira, estaremos a sua espera.

"Que idiotas!"

-O que disse? – bradou meu irmãozinho de Leão.

"O próximo Baralho é habitado por um ser que, depois de Perséfone, eu jamais ousaria me meter! Normalmente, seria uma estrela a brilhar, mas é Lua que domina o céu daquele lugar..."

-Isso nós veremos. – retrucou Claude.

Por fim, o restante dos cavaleiros, inclusive eu, saiu, deixando Lira ali sozinha.

Haku parou do nada em minha frente, estendendo ao lado do corpo o braço bom.

-Pare, tem algo aí em frente.

-Algo em frente? – perguntei.

Haku passou o dedo indicador no espaço vazio e de repente vi um fiozinho de sangue.

-Como eu pensei: é o fio da arma da Carol. Aqui deve estar cheio dos fios da Cesta de Fios. – falou ele com uma calma imensa.

-Mas, por que está cheio desses tais fios da fiandeira dela por todo o reino de Perséfone? – indaguei surpreso.

-Elas estão usando o fio para se locomoverem como sombras por todos os Baralhos. Eu não consigo ver os fios por serem muito finos, e além disso, eu mesmo tenho este cortezinho na bochecha por um fio desses. – explicou Haku.

Fiquei observando o vazio, em busca dos fios de Carol em vão.

-O que faremos? Esses fios podem nos destroçar, certo?

Como mágica, o sangue derramado por Haku numa das partes começou a percorrer o espaço e aos poucos os fios foram se tornando visíveis. E menos de 5 minutos, vimos um cruzamento de fios de ioiô à frente.

-Como fez isso, menino? – perguntei ao limite de minha imaginação.

-É o meu sangue, Grande Mestre... É o meu sangue.

E desviando dos fios chegamos ao outro Baralho.

"Você é a amazona tida como a mais próxima dos deuses? Soube que foi você que feriu gravemente minha colega Saya de Louco..."

-Sim e mesmo assim ela trouxe um baita problemão para nós. Deveria dar os parabéns? – ironizou Lira.

Lira se sentou no chão, cruzando as pernas e com a máscara de Andrômeda, não era possível saber o que se passava por seus olhos.

"Pretende entrar no reino dos sonhos? Esse reino é restrito aos Contempladores de Sonhos, ou Yumemi e aos Perscrutadores."

-Não me interessa. – Lira se posicionou em forma de meditação. E se viu entrar no mundo dos sonhos.

Lá viu Heidi, com uma armadura azul-marinha e seus olhos tinham o tom branco e ela segurava a varinha. Lira se viu sem a máscara.

-Ainda não entendo por que vocês usam máscaras... Atena é muito ridícula. Você tem um rosto bonito mesmo... – Heidi fechou por um instante seus olhos e virou sua cabeça para um lado.

-Estrela disse que eu podia tirar a máscara se eu quisesse e eu não quis. – respondeu Lira, com frieza. – Para ser sincera, jamais pensei em tira-la.

Virgem brandiu o terço, fazendo um barulhinho delicioso. Heidi ergueu sua varinha e abriu novamente os olhos.

-Vamos lá, então... – disse secamente a Amazona do Destino. – MAGIA ESTRELAR!

Um raio saiu da ponta da estrela de cinco pontas. Lira se revestiu com uma barreira em forma da Flor de Lótus. A amazona de Atena permanecia com os olhos fechados. E, diferente do efeito que dava em Saya, os olhos de Lira não irritavam Heidi.

-MAGIA ESTRELAR ETERNA!

Um raio ainda mais forte conseguiu destruir a barreira de Lira e causou-lhe um arranhão.

-Isso é tudo? – indagou Lira. – Aposto que só tem a sua força no mundo dos sonhos, não é mesmo?

Heidi sentiu-se gelada e perdida, mas não demonstrava. Ela ergueu novamente a varinha, mas ela voou de sua mão.

-No mundo dos sonhos, podemos fazer o que quisermos. Como não sou uma "convidada" eu posso fazer o que bem entendo. – comentou Lira, com um sorriso.

Mago deu um passo para trás.

-Não pensa em fugir para o mundo real, não é? – ironizou Lira novamente.

-Não.

Heidi se "fixou" no lugar. Lira abriu os olhos e o cosmo dela se tornou imenso.

-Mas que cosmo é esse? Ela apenas abriu os olhos! – exclamou Heidi.

-RENDIÇÃO DIVINA!

O golpe de Lira atravessou Heidi por inteiro. Ela caiu e Lira sumiu do reino dos sonhos. No mundo real, o corpo da mulher estava caído fora do trono e os olhos abertos e frios como vidros estavam escancarados.

-Lira de Virgem... – murmurou raivosa a amazona de Mago.

Lira se aproximou de Heidi com desdém.

-É digno dizerem que aquele que ver o seu rosto... Certamente irá para o mundo dos mortos...

-É mesmo, pena que só o descobrem quando é tarde... – disse ironicamente, enquanto olhava Heidi altiva, como se fosse um verme ali presente. Lira desferiu um soco contra Heidi que adormeceu definitivamente.

Virgem seguiu em frente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas deixou lá um objetivo num tom avermelhado-rosado perto do corpo sem vida de Heidi... Uma máscara...

Continua...


	11. Nataku

Capitulo 11 – Nataku

-Alguém pode me explicar o que Heidi quis dizer com "Lua brilhar na próxima casa" no lugar de uma estrela? – perguntou César, que me parecia mais perdido do que eu próprio.

-Mas que eu me lembre, a carta de tarô "Estrela" vem antes da carta "Lua"... – disse Claude, pensativo. Foi aí, que perguntei a ele:

-Como você sabe tanto sobre tarô, Claude?

Ele ficou igual a um rubi. Ele olhou o chão e depois me fitou:

-Eu gostava de uma menina lá em Paris... Ela sabia um pouco disso e eu meio que "aprendi".

A situação não era de brincadeira. Senão fosso isso, era certeza do idiota do César fazer mais uma de suas brincadeiras idiotas. César me olhou com uma cara de gato baldio e me perguntou:

-Amajones...

-Que é? – respondi seco.

-Até o Claude que parece uma baitola teve uma mina para ele... E você já teve? – disse me encarando de um jeito muito estranho, como se um alien estivesse me examinando.

-Não. Por que? Você já teve? – provoquei.

-Ih, meu rei, já era para ter tido. Depois do treino, eu voltei para minha terrinha para dar um "alô" pros meus amigos e maninhos e ver se conseguia alguma mina... Pois bem, consegui uma que era a coisa mais linda desse mundo, mas minha mainha a botou para correr a vassouradas. – respondeu Aquário, terminando com um resmungo e fechando a cara. – Devia ter visto quando fui para Sibéria há seis anos. Queria vassourar todos os guardas do Santuário...

-Há, há, há... – ria Andrey. – Sua mãe é do tipo superprotetora? Há, mas ela nem imagina que agora é você que protege ela, né?

-Ei, ei! Não riam da minha desgraça, aquela lá faz uma verdadeira tragédia grega! – disse César, encabulado e extremamente atrapalhado.

Hyoga abaixava a cabeça se achando um inútil pelo temperamento brincalhão e infantil de seu aprendiz... Shun ria gostoso, esquecendo-se um pouco da missão.

-César, quer parar de brincadeiras?

Uma voz conhecida vinha por trás de todos nós. Voltamo-nos para trás, e uns dez degraus abaixo (ou um pouco menos) vimos Lira... Sem sua máscara emprestada por Shun. Era muito linda e seus olhos estavam fechados. Não imaginávamos que trás daquela máscara existia uma moça incrivelmente bela.

-Lira!? – indagou assustado Mushu. Leão parecia estar entorpecido pela beleza da amazona que mais parecia uma ninfa dos Campos Elíseos.

-Não se preocupem com a minha aparência agora, devemos correr contra o tempo, ou então o mal tomará a Terra. – repreendeu Lira.

Eu e o Grande Mestre corríamos contra o tempo e chegamos no próximo Baralho. Vimos alguém encolhido num canto. Seria o inimigo daquele templo? Foi então, que ouvimos soluços doloridos e um brilho dourado.

-Quem está aí? – perguntei, preocupado.

-Passem logo e me deixem aqui... – respondeu uma voz embargada. Não podia crer, mas era a voz de Gibson. Corri até meu amigo e quando o vi de frente, estava com uma expressão dolorida e chorosa. Segurava com força o terço com uma cruz, cujo centro tinha uma minúscula rubi.

O Grande Mestre veio em seguida, em passos lentos, como se respeitasse a dor do meu colega. Eu me agachei frente a Escorpião e Grande Mestre ficou de pé observando. Eu fechei os olhos e falei:

-Seiya, siga, eu vou ficar com Gibson...

Pela primeira vez, eu falei o nome de verdade do Grande Mestre. Ele me olhou indagativo e respondi-lhe:

-Eu não estou em boas condições... Não farei muita diferença, não é mesmo? – ergui minha cabeça e sorri.

-Haku... Ninguém é menor que ninguém... Você faz diferença, sim, menino. – respondeu o Grande Mestre.

-Então por que não está seguindo? Vai, por favor, Gibson é meu amigo e vou ajuda-lo de alguma forma...

-Está bem, farei o que me pediu, Haku. – e ele saiu, retornando a correr.

-Por que não foi com ele, Haku...? – me perguntou Gibson, com a voz um pouco mais controlada.

-Por que eu sou seu amigo. E amigos sempre ajudam os amigos. – respondi calmamente.

-Eu sempre fui mal-educado com vocês, briguei com todos vocês, é meu sangue que está provocando todas essas lutas... – dizia ele, sem prestar muita atenção no que falava.

-Não interessa. – falei repentinamente. – Ta certo que você é meio bad-boy, mas tudo bem, o seu cosmo diz a verdade e a verdade que você é um bom garoto, com apenas um passado triste.

Gibson me olhou desanimado. Ele parecia pálido. Foi então que continuei:

-Você quer ver a sua irmã, não quer? Você quer salva-la, não é mesmo?

-Quero... – respondeu Gibson, num tom infantil de uma criança que entende o que um adulto acaba de falar.

-E eu, Haku de Câncer, quero ajudar a você nessa missão que é tão importante. E não somente eu, mas todos os cavaleiros que estão aqui no Reino de Perséfone.

Os olhos dele tremiam e então ele abriu um sorriso tímido. E colocou o terço no pescoço e me perguntou:

-O que ta de errado com você?

-Meu braço... – disse apoiando suavemente minha mão direita no meu braço quebrado esquerdo. – Eu quebrei na luta contra Lizy de Sacerdotisa. – fiz uma pequena pausa e detalhei um pouco mais. – Nossos golpes se chocaram e destruíram o templo e algo deve ter caído no meu braço e quebrado.

-Se você não puder lutar direito por causa desse braço, eu lhe prometo, que irei proteger...

Então pusemo-nos em pé e voltamos a correr rumo ao ápice dos reinos de Perséfone, rumo a onde Atena estava.

"Ricky... Ricky... Onde você está ? Por que está demorando?"

-Atena... O que foi? Está cansada de sustentar a barreira? – disse Andréa, sorridente.

A barreira continuava a crescer imensamente. Parecia que iria se romper a qualquer instante.

-Andréa... Você não tinha morrido, por que voltou? Por que justamente você foi trazida de volta? Mei tinha um motivo claro por ser filha do Santuário, mas você...

-Por que eu? Acho que não devo dizer para alguém que deixará de existir para todo sempre, não é mesmo? – respondeu ironicamente a amazona do mal.

-Você... é na verdade... a Perséfone? – disse Estrela, arfando um pouco.

Andréa desconversou e voltou-se para observar a barreira da alma de Atena.

-Sua alma é gigante para criar uma barreira tão enorme. Será mesmo que sua alma caberá na caixa que Hypnos criou...?

-Não mesmo, eu não irei para essa caixa! – gritou Estrela, sentindo-se ofendida pelas palavras da inimiga. – NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

O cosmo de Estrela explodiu e a barreira ganhou nova força. Andréa quase foi jogada para trás com o rombo da explosão. E novamente ganhou uma nova vida essa batalha contra Perséfone.

Lira atrás de nós, mas parecia que aos poucos perdia velocidade. E por um instante, ela parou de correr, arfando muito.

-Lira! – gritou Mushu, preocupado.

Lira ergueu a cabeça. Estava péssima, e parecia sofrer de uma falta de ar imensa e então ela falou:

-Vão, não se importem comigo... Acho que sofri um pouco do efeito de ir ao reino dos sonhos do jeito que fui... E também essa força estranha...

-É mesmo, meu rei, nunca senti um cosmo tão cheio de força maligna. – comentou César.

Naquela altura estávamos na metade do caminho. O Grande Mestre acabar de chegar e estranhando todos parados perguntou:

-O que foi?

-Esse cosmo esquisito... – explicou Shiryu. – Possuiu uma força maligna forte como nunca senti antes.

-E ainda não demonstra qualquer emoção... – acrescentou Shun.

-Ou... Coração... – completou Hyoga.

-Chega de discussão! – gritou Lira, irritada. – Vocês se esqueceram? Estamos aqui para salvar Atena e não ficar fofocando sobre cosmos!

-Você tem razão, Lira, se ficarmos aqui, Perséfone tomará conta do corpo de Atena! – concordou Nabir.

Voltamos a correr. Lira tentou no acompanhar e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio o equilíbrio e começou a cair de costas. Vimos fios vermelhos e tivemos uma terrível intuição.

-LIRAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mas alguém a segurou pelas costas. Lira parecia adormecida no colo de um rapaz com armadura dourada.

-G... Gibson!?

Gibson segurava Lira em seus braços. Com toda a certeza, Lira podia ter recebido um golpe especial de Heidi e adormecido. Atrás dele estava Haku. Seu braço estava todo machucado e com ou outro ele segurava. Em seu rosto calmo e de compleição delicada, via-se claramente que doía muito.

-Eu fico aqui com Lira. Gibson, vá com os outros... – pediu Haku.

-Você não está em boas condições! – retrucou Gibson.

-Essa luta é na verdade de você e do Ricky... Um dos atores principais não pode faltar na estréia, não é? – brincou Haku.

-Eu dou cobertura para o Haku. – disse inesperadamente Nami, com aquele jeito calmo só dele.

-Por que a luta é do Ricky e do Gibson? – perguntou César, parecendo não entender absolutamente nada.

-Gibson pela irmã... E Ricky pelos sentimentos que ele tem... – explicou Haku, docemente.

Concordamos com a situação e seguimos para o outro templo, o Baralho da Estrela, guardada pela "Lua".

-Quem é esta mulher?

A pergunta de Li nos surpreendeu. Estava uma mulher de pé, de olhos fechados. Tinha cabelos prateados. Algumas mechas do cabelo ficavam presas no topo da cabeça, dando a impressão de formarem ovais por algumas partes da cabeça. Sua armadura era toda azul e prateada e era envolvida por um pano de mesmo tom. Na fronte, um desenho de três pétalas de rosas avermelhadas.

Nós nos prendemos tanto a observar a tal mulher, de lábios vermelhos, que demoramos a perceber que o misterioso cosmo vinha dela.

-Perséfone me enviou para guardar o templo de Misa de Estrela, sou Mari de Lua. Mesmo vocês, cavaleiros, jamais me vencerão. – falou a mulher.

-Essa mulher possui um cosmo anormal. – falou Shun.

-É normal. – falou Mari. – Já que eu não sou uma simples ser viva...

Como se um gongo tocasse em nossos peitos, a frase de Mari nos tocou horrivelmente.

-Como assim? – indaguei.

-Deixe-me ver... Chama-se Claude Depardieur, é o atual cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes? – falou Mari, ao abrir os olhos. Ela possuía olhos tom prata, como os cabelos. – Por que eu sou na verdade Nataku...

-O QUÊ DISSE?!!!

Shiryu se exaltava de uma forma que jamais vimos. Não era comum dele ficar de olhos arregalados.

-NATAKU?!! MAS, COMO É...?

-EEEEEEEEEEI! Como assim, que história é essa de "Nataku"? – perguntou Gibson.

-Nataku é um deus da mitologia chinesa que não possui alma nem um corpo definido. – explicou Ricky, antes de seu mestre.

-Corpo indefinido? – indagou espantado Hyoga.

-É um deus assexuado... Não teve útero materno, era um punhado de carne...

-Que nojo! – comentou baixinho o cavaleiro de Pégaso. – E eu que achava a Erupção Tenebrosa do Myu nojenta...

Shiryu tomou a frente de todos e fez sinal para Shun, Hyoga e Seiya.

-Quero que sigam em frente, não se importem conosco... – disse Shiryu.

-O que?

-Os cavaleiros de ouro nos salvaram muitas vezes no passado. – completava o cavaleiro de Dragão. – E agora, 200 anos mais velhos, não podemos deixar vocês que são jovens enfrentar este inimigo.

-Não faz mais diferença para nós que vivemos tanto, morrer. – acrescentou Seiya.

-Vimos nossos entes mais amados morrendo pouco a pouco... Está na hora de juntarmos a eles... – terminou Hyoga.

Na cabeça de cada um deles, passavam cenas de suas juventudes. A mãe de Hyoga no barco afundado. Shiryu contra Seiya. Os golpes protetores de June em Shun. As lágrimas de Shunrei. Os cavaleiros de ouro do passado. Marinas e pilares. Noite fria e espectros. Flores dos Campos Elíseos. Flecha da deusa da Lua. O casamento de Shiryu. A ida de Saori...

-Vão e não desanimem...! – murmurou Shun.

-Vocês, Nami, Amajones, Andrey, Haku, Mushu, Lira, Ricky, Gibson, Li, Nabir, César e Claude... Vocês jamais sairão de nossos corações... – declarou Seiya.

Nabir nos fez andar, por mais que nós quiséssemos ficar e lutar. Mas ele sabia que agora era a hora deles seguirem o destino deles. Pagavam nessa nossa vida, a dívida para qual eles tinham com os cavaleiros de ouro da antiga geração. Mas, agora, sem nos ver como suas reencarnações... E sim, como nós mesmos...

-Eu não deveria permitir, mas, isso é indiferente para mim... – disse Mari, sem expressar nada em seu rosto. – Afinal, mesmo que derrotem mais de nossas guerreiras, jamais chegarão a tempo.

Nós saímos correndo.

-Vamos, então! – gritou Shun.

-Imprudentes...

Mari ria dos cavaleiros de bronze. E os olhou, altiva:

-Vocês não passam de cavaleiros de bronze, se deixassem os de ouro, teriam uma chance...

-Nós temos mais experiência em batalhas, vencemos coisas que todos nos diziam ser impossíveis para cavaleiros de bronze. E estamos aqui até hoje. – disse Hyoga.

-Vocês não passavam de velhos que falam besteiras! DANÇA DO FIO DE LÂMINA!

O pano que envolvia Mari atacou os cavaleiros de bronze. Shun armou sua corrente em defesa, e o pano não os atingiu facilmente.

-Mesmo que nós quatro sejamos derrotados, nós a levaremos conosco! – bradou Shiryu. – CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

-É isso mesmo! Vencemos Hades e Poseidon, vamos vencer você! METEORO DE PÉGASO!

-Nunca desistimos, mesmo diante de inimigos terríveis! TROVÃO AURORA ATAQUE!

O pano de Mari se posicionou de modo a envolve-la através do ar. Ela desviou o pano de sua frente. Ela não se expressava como era de se esperar.

-É só isso, velhos? Esperava mais daqueles que acabaram com o mestre Hades... – murmurou Mari.

-O que disse? – gritou Shun, espantado.

-Desde os mais remotos tempos, sirvo aqueles que realmente demonstrem uma força que supera a minha. E existia uma das 108 estrelas, que vivia a sombra, uma 109ª estrela. E eu, ainda com um copo masculino e sob nome original de Nataku, servia a Hades duzentos anos atrás...

-Não precisa espantar-se, afinal, este ser é Nataku, um semideus desprovido de alma e coração... Uma criatura sem coração não possui vida própria, não pode escolher o que fazer. É apenas algo, um objeto. – disse Shiryu. – Esta criatura não é viva!

-Minha missão é impedi-los de passar e eu o farei. – murmurou Mari.

-Ela não passa de um robô... – disse Hyoga.

-Vamos formar um golpe com nossos poderes!

-SOPRO DA LUA!

Uma espécie de tempestade de luz tomou o local e rachou as armaduras de bronze. Os cavaleiros se chocaram contra as paredes do templo. Mari fez com que seu pano obediente seguisse por todo o templo.

-Vou decapita-los e oferecer suas cabeças para a senhora Perséfone...

Seiya tentou mais um meteoro em vão. Parecia descobrir que sua força já não era mais a mesma.

-Pégaso... Você foi o único homem a ferir Hades, em todos os milênios em que reencarnou. Você não imagina o gosto das criaturas eternas derrota-lo. – falou Mari. – Eu não possuo sentimentos. Se fosse para pensar como os humanos, diria a palavra pena...

O cavaleiro erguia sua cabeça, prestes a enfrentar seu destino. O pano de Mari de repente parou, contido por uma força imensa.

-De... De quem é essa força?

Via-se claramente por trás de Seiya, abraçando-o, a figura de Saori trajando seu traje divino. Mari sentia sua mão segurada por algo. Era Ikki.

-Meu irmão?!

Não parecia ser o Ikki original. Era uma imagem fosca, mas real. Ikki olhava seu irmão com a mesma doçura, para qual somente Shun via nos olhos safira de Fênix.

-Como pode o fantasma de Fênix que matei há 50 anos vir até aqui me atrapalhar?! E como pode a figura de Atena de 200 anos vir até aqui? – murmurava Mari.

"É amor isso que você está vendo, Nataku... É amor..." – disse Fênix, enquanto a imagem de Saori desaparecia para a eternidade.

-Ikki, você já está...? – indagou Hyoga, não crendo o fato escancarado a sua frente.

"Sim. É desprezível que eu tenha perdido para este ser sem alma. Mas sempre estive por perto..." – respondeu Ikki. – "Mas agora é com vocês...! Vou ajuda-los, meus amigos..."

Mesmo sendo um fantasma, Ikki reluzia em meio ao fosco de sua imagem com o traje de Fênix. E se reunindo junto aos outros, falou:

"Só existe uma forma de vencer esta criatura: usando a Exclamação de Atena..."

-O que você disse? A Exclamação de Atena é um golpe proibido e além disso só os cavaleiros de ouro podem executa-la! – bradou Shiryu.

"E o que fizemos no passado? Derrotamos os cavaleiros de ouro, não? E este inimigo não é um ser humano qualquer. Este vale por um Big Bang!" – disse Ikki.

-Meu irmão, não adianta! Não tem como realizarmos a Exclamação de Atena. – retrucou Shun.

"Se vocês querem que ela os derrote e siga para exterminar os novatos, tudo bem... Mas, vocês mesmo já disseram que se morrerem, não farão diferença, já que viverão tanto... O que estão esperando, mesmo morto, eu a utilizarei junto de vocês!"

Os cavaleiros de bronze restante se entreolharam e por fim, com Seiya, com os dois joelhos apoiados ao solo, Shun e Shiryu, agachados à direita e a esquerda de Seiya por trás, respectivamente e Hyoga e Ikki de pé, Cisne por trás de Shiryu e Ikki por trás de Shun.

-Tolos, morrerão mesmo assim?

-Somos humanos e temos sentimentos, diferente de você, Nataku! – bradou Seiya, concentrando seu cosmo junto aos seus amigos.

-SOPRO DA LUA!

-Vamos! Adeus nova geração dos cavaleiros de bronze!

O golpe vinha de encontro ao grupo. E então finalmente:

-EXCLAMAÇÃO DE ATENA!

O golpe dos cinco cruzou pelo meio o golpe do Sopro da Lua. E outro templo de Perséfone veio abaixo.

Os aliados de Atena espalhado pelo reino de Perséfone gritavam de desespero diante do ataque que destruiu os cavaleiros de bronze e Mari de Lua.

-SHIRYUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

Carol via o facho de luz atingindo os céus, enquanto equilibrava pelo fio de seu ioiô.

-S...Shiryu...

Continua...


	12. Destino

Capitulo 12 – Destino

Carol estava aflita. Todas nós estávamos desesperadas com aquele brilho vindo de um dos templos em direção ao céu estrelado. Ela chorava de uma forma de partir nossos corações, seu rosto estava congelado e as únicas coisas que se movimentavam eram duas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto e os olhos, que tremiam.

-Eu... eu espero mais de cem anos... para te ver... – murmurou Carol, trêmula.

-Nós sempre sabíamos que isso aconteceria... Desde quando éramos... – disse Felícia, mas ela foi interrompida pela nossa amiga.

-CHEGAAAAA! Chega... Chega... chega...

Ela se equilibrava nos fios com mais empenho que nós, pois mal se equilibrava. Não tínhamos como nos mexer e ajuda-la, pois ela era a que melhor se equilibrava e nós não. E isso, mesmo com a capacidade de equilíbrio ter sido danificada com a dor.

-Nós fomos conhecidas deles no passado... Agora, finalmente o passado... passou... – disse eu, desabafando. – Agora, mesmo tendo as lembranças recém-despertas da Mino, Shunrei e Esmeralda, elas finalmente poderão descansar em paz.

Felícia me olhou assustada. E fechei meus olhos em luto.

-Como assim? – indagou ela.

-Eles as guardavam em seus corações e isso as mantinham vivas, agora que eles se foram, podemos ser nós mesmas sem dor... – respondi enquanto voltava a caminhar sob os fios.

Carol parecia ter saído um pouco do choque, foi essa a sensação que tive! Ela se ergueu, senti pela vibração do fio. E assim voltamos a caminhar.

"Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki... Agradecemos pelo que fizeram por todas nós. Mino, Shunrei, Esmeralda... Eu, Carol e Felícia..." – pensei.

-MESTREEEEE!

Eu e César gritamos juntos, ao ouvirmos um estrondo. Voltamos-nos para trás e Vimos o Baralho anterior. Estava ruindo, mediante a luz que seguia aos céus. Aquela luz parecia consumir todo o templo.

-A... Exclamação de Atena... – balbuciou Andrey.

-O inimigo era tão terrível assim? – murmurou Li. – Era sim mesmo a ponto de usarem a Exclamação de Atena?

Mushu começava a chorar. Parecia fora de si. Perecia que não só ele, mas outros quatro de nós estavam fora de si.

-Porque viemos para cá, por que tudo isso? – gritava Leão, desesperado.

Gibson, ao meu lado também estava estranho.

-Se não tivesse brigado... Se eu tivesse sido um bom filho... bom irmão.

Andrey também estava longe.

-Eric... Meu irmão... Ele deve estar apanhando... Não...

César parecia parado num único lugar, os olhos foscos fitavam o chão. E Nabir estava tremendo dos pés a cabeça...

-Karizah... Eu não devia ter deixado... deixado eu ir... Karizah.

-O que está acontecendo? – indagou Claude para mim.

-Eu não sei! – respondi estranhando tudo aquilo. – Parece que a alma deles estão sofrendo!

De repente César começou a atacar Gibson, e começou uma luta entre eles. Amajones assistia sem entender. Os dois não falavam nada , mas lançavam um contra o outro seus melhores ataques.

-O que é isso?! – indagou Touro assustado.

De repente me deu um "flash". Era como se outra memória tivesse vindo até mim... E me via num Santuário uma pouco menos acabado. Eu sentia um cosmo, uma mistura de cosmos... E sentia a mesma força que sentira há poucos instantes. Uma Exclamação de Atena!

-Saga... Shura... Camus... Mu... Miro... Aiolia...

Parecia ser eu sussurrando, enquanto tentava caminhar, mas não era minha voz. Eu sabia que não, mas era eu falando. Foi quando percebi que a caixa de lembranças de Dohko se abrira para mim, como um site de busca.

-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEM! – gritei, desesperado.

Eles não me ouviam. Andrey estava voltando para trás, mas eu o prendi com uma barra dupla. Ele parecia não se importar comigo nem com a barra, tentava apenas ir para o local antes do templo da Estrela.

-Ricky! O que está havendo? – indagou Claude. – eles perderam a cabeça ou o que?

-A Exclamação de Atena os afetou! – gritei, enquanto segurava Andrey. – Eles usaram a Exclamação de Atena no passado... Andrey, César, Nabir, Nami, Mushu e Gibson!

Amajones ficava imóvel e temia por Nami estar vindo para cá, assim como Andrey. A Exclamação de Atena usada pelos cavaleiros de bronze afetou as lembranças dos nossos amigos. Claude ergueu um facho de pétalas de rosas tom azuladas-gelo. E espalhou pelo ar.

O cheiro das flores fez os cinco desmaiarem e as pétalas seguiram até onde Haku, Lira e Nami estavam.

-O que você fez? Eu nunca vi essas rosas! – perguntou Amajones.

-Você acha que só tem as Rosas Vermelhas, as Rosas Negras e as Rosas Brancas? A Rosa Azul faz desmaiar qualquer um que eu quiser. – explicou Claude.

-Mas como você sabia do que estava acontecendo? – perguntou Amajones para mim.

-Eu não sei ao certo... – respondi encabulado. – Achou que abri as lembranças de Dohko...

-Ah...

Gibson e os outros estavam acordando. Li que estava meio "travado" foi até seu irmão.

-O que aconteceu? – indagou o escorpiniano a mim...

-Vocês ficaram entre vocês e seus antecessores... – respondi com um meio sorriso.

-Como? – perguntou Andrey, voltando-se para mim, assustados.

Sorri. Eu não sabia bem como explicar e por fim falei:

-Depois eu explico... Faltam dois Baralhos até o recinto de Perséfone.

-Não.

Claude falou repentinamente. Sua longa cabeleira castanho-mel, encaracoladas como os cachinhos de anjos barrocos seguiram a sua cabeça, que procurava ver a mim:

-Não passamos por um Baralho menor chamado "Morte"...

Morte. Essa era a alcunha guerreira da Andréa, irmã do Gibson. Ele estava arrasado.

-Nada, não, Ri... – falou Escorpião para mim quando percebi as tristes safiras de seus olhos. Ele disfarçara e virou de costas e recomeçou o caminho.

-Gibson! Não precisa disfarçar sua tristeza! – gritou Mushu, bem infantil. – Nós somos seus amigos!

Ele virou-se de novo para nós e abriu um sincero sorriso.

-Ei, moço!

Uma garotinha vinha em minha direção. Tinha tom loiro-claro nos cabelos preso por duas marias-chiquinhas. Ela carregava uma bolsa, como eu.

Era possível ver construções antigas, no estilo grego. Sempre tive a curiosidade de ver, mas tanta dor batia aqui, no peito.

-Você também está vindo visitar o Santuário? – perguntou a garotinha, que era acompanhada por outra moça, cabelos cor-de-rosa.

-Vim ver meu irmão... ele é um cavaleiro de ouro... – respondi.

-O meu também! – riu a menina. – Meu nome é Elza Valley, sou irmã do cavaleiro de Libra! – e voltou-se para a moça. – Esta é Penélope, é uma amiga minha e do meu mano!

-Sou Eric Ivanovich, meu irmão é o Andrey de Gêmeos... Somos irmãos gêmeos, sabe? – ri.

Ela me olhou séria e depois disfarçou. A Penélope me olhava um tanto estranho e eu me sentia incomodado. O olhar daquela moça estava muito estranho mesmo.

-Vamos todos juntos para o Santuário! – disse Elza muito animada.

Estávamos no meio do caminho quando senti um calafrio. Estou acostumado ao frio da Rússia e mal me adaptava ao calor infernal da Grécia. E um frio assim não era comum. Nas portas do local, os guardas me informaram que os mestres e os cavaleiros de ouro tinham partido em missão. E eu senti um mal-estar indescritível.

-Você está bem, Eric? – perguntou Penélope. – Está pálido...

-Estou, acho que é uma ligação entre eu e meu irmão, sei lá... – respondi.

Senti que Elza me observava. O que estava imaginando? Ou seria preocupação com seu irmão, Libra?

-É muito estranho... – comentou Elza comigo, depois que Penélope ganhara permissão de deixar nossas malas em "nossas" casas respectivas. Ela foi levando a dela, a da Elza e até a minha. E somente eu e Valley ficamos.

-O que?

-Você não ser um cavaleiro, como seu irmão... – respondeu ela, com um jeito que até me incomodava, de modo imparcial.

-Mesmo que eu quisesse não poderia. – respondi, baixando os olhos, e colocando minha mão esquerda em cima do coração. – Eu tenho um problema aqui que não me permite lutar. – fiz uma pausa e continuei. – Não é nada amoroso, é físico mesmo!

-Você tem um olhar de um guerreiro. Soube reconhecer porque pude ver meu irmão depois dos treinos. Sua "alma" é triste. Não você, Eric Ivanovich que estou dizendo, mas algo aí dentro. – disse ela.

-Dentro? Dentro de mim?

-Sim...

"Uma alma que busca paz em meio ao um castigo injusto para com Eric..."

-NAMI!

Nami voltara ao seu normal. Estava fora de si e depois que umas pétalas azuis passaram por aqui ele desmaiara.

-Haku... O que aconteceu? – indagou ele, tonto.

-Não sei te explicar... Mas era e não era você... Foi depois da Exclamação de Atena. – disse.

-E Lira?

Olhei para nossa amiga. Ela dormia ainda e parecia até mesmo uma bonequinha de porcelana, que precisava de uma redoma para se proteger e não aquela pesada e grosseira armadura.

Mas era só aparência. Não era para menos que eu a chamava de "Garota Naru". Depois de voltar da Itália, fui a minha terra natal e vi nos guardados de antepassados alguns mangás. E um deles chamado "Love Hina". E, digamos, que a primeira atitude da Lira foi parecida com a Naru nervosa. Lira era dona de um temperamento forte e guerreiro e se ela caíra adormecida foi porque ultrapassou muito mais seus limites... Ou o inimigo era bem traiçoeiro.

-Eu sinto pena dela... – disse repentinamente meu amigo. – Lira vivia bem num local, numa única religião... Pelo que eu sei a família dela era muito rica... Diz que ela só resolveu treinar para fugir de um casamento.

-Eu quis para salvar vidas... Por isso quis virar um cavaleiro. – comentei. – Se não fosse, minha família forçaria a barra para ser o sacerdote do templo, ao contrario do que realmente queria.

-O que você realmente queria? – perguntou Nami, curioso.

Meus olhos brilhavam, creio, e sentia-os mareados. Ah, mas ainda queria seguir esse sonho, e o fato de ser quem eu era agora não me impediria.

-Fazer Veterinária...

-Eu nunca tive um sonho para valer. Mas, por hora tenho. – disse Nami. – Que Ricky e Gibson resolvam seus problemas e salvem o mundo... E o coração do Gib...

Concordei. Lira ainda dormia no meu colo, enquanto Nami fazia um curativo no meu braço, para imobiliza-lo.

-Eis o Baralho da Lua... Deve estar outra guardiã, já que Mari estava na casa de Estrela... – murmurou Claude.

-Sim... Deve ser a Amazona do Destino da Estrela. – comentou Li.

Todos caminhamos calmamente e entramos no templo, devagar, para não haver perigo de sermos atacados por falta de responsabilidade.

Assim que entramos vimos uma moça de olhos verdes e cabelos azulados. Andrey parecia sentir uma vertigem ante a presença daquela mulher.

-Ora, eu não imaginava que o fraco do Eric tivesse virado um cavaleiro... – murmurou a mulher.

-Misa, é, eu devia imaginar que a garota que mais feriu o coração do meu irmão só para subir na escola. – respondeu cerrando os dentes nosso amigo.

Claude olhou-nos e fez sinal para seguirmos, mas César bateu o pé e quis ficar.

-Certo, então iremos. – disse Li.

Saímos, mas ainda ouvimos o que Andrey perguntara:

-Por que ficaram?

-Bem, nós vimos que vocês se conhecem e tal... Você pode se descontrolar... – comentou César.

-E estou cansado só de correr! – completou Claude.

Andrey deu uma risada e disse irônico:

-Vocês... sempre vocês...

-Estou me sentindo mal... – murmurei, enquanto segurava de leve meu abdômen, na sorte de achar um "travesseiro" e me acalmar. Mas não, ainda continuava.

-Seu irmão pode estar em apuros. Vocês são muito unidos, não? – perguntou Elza.

-Sim, eu nunca quis que ele viesse. – ergui meus olhos ao céu, que caia a noite. – Mas ele me disse que seria a "força dos punhos" e eu a "força das palavras"...

E saltei da pedra onde estava sentado e ajudei Elza a descer. Ela exprimia algo que não sabia se era dor ou imparcialidade. Ela pôs os pés no chão como uma fada e me olhou nos olhos.

Fiquei desconcertado ante a incógnita feição da menina.

-Você não sabe, né?

Ela me perguntou repentinamente.

-O que deveria saber? – indaguei.

-Seu destino é igual a do seu irmão... – respondeu Elza tristemente.

-Destino?

Ela desviou o olhar para a primeira estrela que piscava. E sem olhar para mim respondeu:

-Vocês dois devem lutar com punhos e cosmos acesos... Mas você não pode por que está expiando os crimes de outra pessoa, Eric de Gêmeos...

-Hum... É mesmo, você é o Andrey. Esqueci que o Eric tinha um irmão, inteligente na mecânica e melhor ainda em brigar.

Ela se aproximou mais um pouco.

-Lembro-me ainda do soco que me deste. E você não se importou de eu ser garota. – disse Misa, provocando Andrey.

-E lembro-me que você pisou no meu irmão. Eric deixou de amar as pessoas no sentido de namoro por sua causa. Tudo por que? Um trabalho! – retrucou Andrey.

Misa olhou César e Claude com desdém e voltou a olhar Andrey:

-Vocês dois, mesmo sendo gêmeos... Sabe, o nerd do seu irmão é bem mais feio que você!

-Eu to nem aí para a beleza exterior, Misa. Se eu a visse pelos olhos de um simples mortal eu seria capaz de compara-la a Deméter... Mas não sou ingênuo e seu interior é tão podre quantos as frias carnes de mortos pelo mundo em petrufação. – disse Andrey, frio.

-Desculpa aê, visse, que eu saiba não tamo aqui para conversar... – disse César, desmontando seu tom brincalhão devagar. – E sim para fazer o pau comer!

Claude sacava entre os dedos uma rosa avermelhada e deixava-a perto da face, roçando a corola em suas bochechas.

Em volta de César, pequeninos pontos prateados flutuavam de forma majestosa, como os pequenos cristais pendurados na casa da Lira, em meio às estrelas e Budas.

Andrey permanecia imóvel, e seus olhos tom azul claro fitavam de uma forma a amazona do mal, como a espada de um guerreiro cravada no coração inimigo brutalmente.

Misa sorria, irônica. Desejava acima de tudo se divertir, ainda mais as custas de seu antigo colega de escola.

-VAMOS!

Misa abrira os braços em forma de cruz e olhava para cima, não se importando nem um pouco com o fato de três cavaleiros de ouro partirem com tudo contra ela.

-TOLOS!!!! – bradou Misa de Estrela.

-PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

-ROSAS VERMELHAS!

-OUTRA DIMENSÃO!!!

Mas, de repente as armaduras agiam estranhas. Era como se todo aquele poder místico que lhes conferiam maiores dons de batalha tivesse sumido. Suas armaduras perdiam o brilho dourado pouco a pouco.

-O... O que está havendo? – indagou assustado César, enquanto corria. – Minha armadura não segue minha vontade.

-Está deveras pesada... Não entendo! – murmurou Claude.

-É claro, pois estou matando suas constelações... – disse calmamente Misa.

-Como?!

-Vocês se esqueceram? Dentre os mais poderosos baralhos da senhora Perséfone, existem três considerados de maior grau: Estrela, Lua e Sol.

"Ou seja, nossos poderes derivam de nossos elementos. Assim como vocês, sou guardada pelas estrelas, cavaleiros. Porém, eu sou uma guerreira direta das estrelas e posso fazer o que bem entendo com elas.

"Agora, estou apagando as estrelas das constelações de Gêmeos, Aquário e Peixes, e sem isso suas armadura se tornam inúteis. E ASSIM POSSO ACABAR COM VOCÊS!!!!!!"

O cosmo de Misa explodia e lançava os três cavaleiros de ouro, atrapalhados com suas moribundas armaduras, contra a parede.

Claude se levantava com dificuldade, ante o peso extra da armadura de Peixes. Misa apenas apontou seu dedo indicador contra Claude.

-Eu posso roubar as habilidades de alguns dos cavaleiros também... – disse ela.

Atrás de Misa via-se o brilho de pequeninas estrelas. César erguia sua cabeça com dificuldade. Um fio de sangue escorria de sua testa.

-N... Não... Pode... ser...

"É A CONSTELAÇÃO DE CÂNCER!"

Andrey não se movia, perecia estar desmaiado ou morto, pois seu cosmo não emitia qualquer brilho.

-SEKISHI KI!

Um facho dourado se lançou contra o coração de Claude, antes que ele pudesse fazer algo. A armadura, morta, não pôde com o golpe dado por Misa. Do furo do projétil de luz, rachaduras seguram por quase toda parte de proteção do peito de Peixes. Claude caíra no chão, vencido. César não acreditava no que via.

-Não é possível! CLAUDEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Olhos serenos do brasileiro se tornaram tão gigantes como a lusamérica e suas pupilas tão afiladas quanto as de uma serpente.

Ele olhou apressadamente para Andrey. Não via reação alguma da parte de Gêmeos. Ele retornou a olhar o amigo recém-vencido e depois Misa. Tudo em frações de segundo.

-Vais entregar tua vida a mim, cavaleiro?

Continua...


	13. Laços

Capitulo 13 – Laços

-Tive pensando numa coisa... – murmurou Li, para todos nós.

-No que, mano?

Li diminuiu as passadas da corrida, e segurando seu queixo, pensativo, proferiu seus dizeres:

-Alguém sabia que o Andrey tem um irmão?

-Sim... Diz ele que é um grande gênio, e sabe muitas coisas e ensina as crianças pobres... – respondeu Gibson.

-Ah, e ele se chama Eric. Os dois são gêmeos... – completou Ricky.

Li sentiu um tremor correr sua espinha. Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou-nos preocupado:

-Então, existe mais um de nós por perto... Isto é, se Eric possuir uma certa alma encerrada dentro de si.

Eu então tomei a palavra.

-Não é possível! Andrey disse-me outra vez que o irmão dele nunca fazia Educação Física... E sabem por que?

Meus amigos recomeçaram a andar, mas ainda sim, me olhavam curiosos.

-Ele tem um sopro no coração... Não pode se esforçar, jamais poderia lutar.

Voltamos a correr de novo e ainda sim falávamos sobre o assunto. Parecia que a escada rumo ao Baralho do Sol ficava longínquo a cada passo.

-Entendo... Mas ainda sim, há uma grande chance, afinal, a constelação de Gêmeos tem como lenda dois irmãos gêmeos da antiga Grécia, Pollux e Castor. E em homenagem a estes, duas estrelas suas receberam esses nomes. Se "Pollux" está com a gente, o "Castor" está escondido em algum canto, unidos por laços de sangue... – terminou Li.

-Seja como for, só um milagre faria Eric poder lutar...

Ricky fez esse último comentário, com uma voz apagada, como se sentisse uma dor com aquelas palavras.

-Me diga, Aquário.

Aqueles que conheciam a César não o reconheceriam agora. O mais sorridente, feliz "tonto" e descontraído dos cavaleiros parecia possuído por um espírito tão congelado quanto as geleiras eternas da Sibéria.

O alegre rosto dele ficara um rosto raivoso, dentes cerrados e olhar frio e sem qualquer piedade.

-Minha vida não é tua, mulher...

César rosnara aquelas palavras. Ligara-se aos amigos como seu eles fossem parte de sua alma, partes de seu corpo.

-Minha vida é dedicada a Atena e aos meus amigos...

Misa não se importava com as palavras de César. A voz baixa, e rouca pelo sentimento de luta de Aquário não a assustava, mas fazia crescer o cosmo do cavaleiro como as montanhas mais altas que existem.

-Minha vida jamais será tua... A moça aí não acabará comigo, falou?

Uma explosão do cosmo de Aquário revelava o lado impulsivo dele, algo jamais visto. O salão todo fora contaminado pelo ar frio insuportável. Claude tinha apenas o seu ouvido atento, o corpo não se movia, não podia falar e menos ainda mover-se.

Um vento gélido começou a circular pelo templo e mais e mais cristais de gelo se concentrava. César ergueu a palma de suas mãos aos céus e uma esfera de energia no tom azul-gelo se formou.

-PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

O golpe lançado contra Misa foi contido pelo espelho que a amazona carregava como um medalhão. E o golpe voltou-se na direção de César. E com um salto para a esquerda escapara. Claro que ela não se conformaria e estava disposto a arriscar seu pescoço.

-EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

O frio de César faltava a pouquíssimos graus de se aproximar do zero absoluto. Pouco mesmos, no máximo uns 5 graus. O espelho por pouco não repelia o ataque de Aquário. Mas, mesmo assim, o espelho não resistiu e tornou meros cacos ao chão.

Sim, agora, sim Misa se convertera num inicio de terror. Aquário arfava cruelmente, já que tivera poucas oportunidades de treinar sua Execução. Seu cosmo abalado com a extinção vagarosa das estrelas aquarianas mal sustentava o seu corpo, cuja armadura pesava mais e mais, o corpo dolorido ante a fúria de Misa e a alma contorcida pelo efeito alucinógeno da Exclamação de Atena.

-Maldito...!

Misa se levantava devagar e erguia o punho esquerdo. O emblema de uma estrela invertida reluzia dourada no local. E dali, uma espécie de escudo holográfico surgiu.

-O meu escudo estrelar não irá perder para sua Execução Aurora... Ele me obedece feito cãozinho adestrado. – murmurou Misa, enquanto gotas de suor, repicadas com sangue, escorria do seu rosto.

César a encarava, ainda que mui cansado. Ele ergueu as mãos e se posicionou novamente. Iria desta vez acabar com Misa.

-EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

-ESCUDO ESTRELAR, AUMENTE!

A estrela holográfica se expandiu e deteve o golpe de César, que cansado, faltava pouco para tombar. Misa o ajudou, desferindo um golpe contra ele:

-SONETO DAS ESTRELAS!

A armadura de Aquário estava agora parcialmente destruída e mais morta ainda. E Andrey nada fazia...

No templo o único som que ressoava era a gargalhadas perversas de Misa...

Eu seguia Elza, que caminha a uma certa direção, cheia de rochedos. Sentia eu, um cansaço enorme, era minha doença.

-Onde você quer me levar? – indaguei.

-Preciso levar você perto de um lugar. – respondeu ela.

Eu acabei parando, era uma ladeira. Encostei numa parede de pedra e recomecei a respirar.

-É a sua pena...

Achei que não havia escutado. Eu olhei Elza, e creio eu, que a olhei como se perguntasse o que ela tinha dito.

-Eu tenho uma verdadeira pena de você, Eric, por que você está pagando pelos erros do Kanon... – disse Elza.

Tremi. Lembrei-me de uma certa vez, quando criança...

(flashback)

Eu estava sentado, encostado numa árvore, lendo um dicionário russo-grego; grego-russo. Andrey estava fazendo um boneco de neve. Foi então que ele viu o que eu fazia e gritou irritado:

-AH, não! Eric, você está lendo dicionário de novo?

-Mano... Vem cá ver isso... – disse eu pacientemente.

Ele veio, emburrado. Sentou ao meu lado de braços cruzados. O sonho dele era ter cabelos compridos, mas mamãe não deixava. Assim, só era possível saber quem era quem por eu usar óculos e ele ser bem mais irritado.

-Quê? – reclamou Andrey.

-Eu vi que no dicionário, "Saga" em grego quer dizer face... – eu escrevia a palavra numa folha de papel e Andrey fazia ar de indiferença e resmungou um certo "hum..." quando comecei a falar. – e vi que "Kanon" quer dizer lei em grego.

-Tá... E daí?

-Sinto uma tristeza enorme ante essas palavras, mano... – respondi. Senti meu coração desfalecer por um momento. – Sinto, mano, que nós estamos ligados a essas palavras...

(fim do flashback)

-Mas Kanon não é uma palavra grega que quer dizer "lei"? – indaguei, assustado.

-Mas também é nome de um grande cara que foi cavaleiro... A geração que antecedeu a seu irmão... De 200 anos... – ela começou a me explicar. Ela me olhava daquele jeito sério, não condizendo com a sua idade aparente.

E ao ouvir "200 anos" eu senti uma facada no peito. Sim, uma dor pontiaguda e fria, cheia de dor, angústia e saudade...

-Existiram ao total dois cavaleiros de Gêmeos... Seus nomes eram...

De repente, era como se minha alma e meu corpo congelassem... e, mais uma vez tremi.

-Saga de Gêmeos... E seu irmão gêmeo, Kanon. – terminou ela a sentença.

A pontada se intensificou e senti o céu azul-marinho perder o brilho das estrelas... E suave tom da Via-Láctea...

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! – gargalhava Misa.

Todos estavam caídos... os grandes guerreiros da justiça. De repente, Andrey se levanta cambaleante. Misa leva um susto, porém logo percebe que o cavaleiro está inconsciente...

"Humpf... Não tenho com que me preocupar... Esse idiota está frito mesmo..." – pensou Misa, confiante.

Mas a alma de Andrey estava viajando, noutro lugar...

"Onde estou?" – pensou Andrey.

Era um lugar que lembrava uma galáxia, ou algo parecido. Ele olhava a sua volta e via mais e mais estrelas, planetas e o negro do espaço. Mas ao longe via uma pessoa, estirada no vazio.

-EEEI! – gritou Andrey, enquanto corria. Sentia-se leve...

Ao chegar perto da pessoa e a levantar, colocando-a em seu colo, Andrey teve a impressão de ver ele mesmo... Mas, não era. A figura usava óculos, tinha cabelos curtos, mas do mesmo prata que o dele.

Eric se mexia e acordava lentamente. E ao abrir os profundos olhos azuis, fitou a seu irmão, assustado.

-ANDREY?!

Eric "saltou" e ficando agachado a altura do irmão, perguntou:

-É você?

-Eric? – indagou Andrey... – Você cresceu, meu irmão! Mas onde estamos?

-Eu não sei... – murmurou Eric.

Os dois se levantaram e ao mesmo tempo. Foi então que Andrey pensou alto:

-Tenho que voltar! Estou no meio de uma luta!

-Mano...?

Andrey volta seu olhar para seu irmãozinho. Ele o olhava indagoso, e meio triste... Por fim, Eric falou:

-Eu desmaiei... A Elza, irmã de Libra me puxava para um lugar e exagerei.

Andrey quase voara no pescoço do irmão gêmeo.

-Seu louco, você quer morrer? E a sua doença?

-Nas cartas, você me dizia o que é cosmo... – murmurou Eric, desconversando. – Elza me disse de um tal Kanon, que eu pago pelos crimes dele... Se eu usar o meu cosmo para te ajudar nessa batalha?

-Você não sabe c-... – disse Andrey.

-Sigo minha intuição... Mano...

Andrey se espantou com a frase de Eric. Fora sempre mais fraco e simples... Agora parecia mais decidido. Queria voltar e ver o irmão pessoalmente. O laço deles dois crescia e o salvava. E Gêmeos sentiu o cosmo de Eric.

-Mano... Lute, que nos veremos em breve!

A imagem de Eric se desfez...

A armadura de Gêmeos se soltou do corpo de Andrey. A eterna roupa moderna colada, coberta por um guarda-pó de Andrey surgiu. Misa sentia suar frio e via-se perdida...

-Mas... o que...?

Andrey permanecia numa expressão fria incomum dele. Ele ergueu a cabeça e bradou:

-Meu irmão me salvou!

Misa o olhou sem entender. E gritou:

-Impossível! Aquele fraco!

-Meu irmão também é um cavaleiro de Atena! Ele sabia indiretamente e me ajudou... E o cosmo adormecido dele está aqui, flutuando por este salão!

Ao dizer isso, Misa sentiu mais um cosmo ali... E o corpo arrepiou!

-É mentira... Não... aquele fraco nerd! – murmurava desconcertada a amazona.

-VOU LHE MOSTRAR TODA A VERDADE! – gritou Andrey fazendo seu cosmo crescer, junto do de Eric.

-PARE, VOU TE DETER: SOPRO ESTRELAR!

-EXPLOSÃO GALACTICA!!!!!!!!

Houve um grande choque dos poderes dos dois guerreiros. A armadura de Misa se quebrou por completo e por fim vários ferimentos surgiram.

-Seu... Idiota...

Misa caiu inerte e sem vida. Andrey a olhava com desprezo, enquanto arfava. Por fim, também tombou, exausto.

-Cosmo...

Eu me ouvia murmurar aquelas palavras... Vi meu irmão, eu tinha visto! Estava feliz, mas enxerguei a luz do sol poente e o rosto angelical de Elza.

-Vamos! – disse ela firmemente.

-Onde, você não me disse... – murmurei.

Ela fez uma pausa enquanto me erguia novamente e sem me olhar disse:

-Para os domínios de Perséfone... Temos que ajudar os cavaleiros... E só você pode.

Eu estava sem entender. Muita coisa girava em minha cabeça. Kanon... Saga... Cosmo... Crimes... As palavras dançavam ante meu devaneio sonoro. Mal compreendia tudo. Eram palavras meio que doloridas... Eu não sabia se meu irmão agora estava vivo.

-Andrey está vivo? – indaguei, mas foi mais um pensamento.

-Está, eu sinto o cosmo dele... – respondeu Elza. – Você ainda não sabe... em poucos minutos saberá...

Avistamos um portal enorme. E seguindo Elza, corri o Maximo que podia até lá.

-É o último Baralho... – murmurou Mushu. – O Sol...

-Deve ser a mais poderosa amazona de todas... – comentou Li.

Gibson nada falava. Só angustia o dominava. Ricky falou:

-Não...

Silêncio geral. Ricky era dono de uma percepção incrível do mundo a sua volta. Sentimos a brisa roças nos cabelos. E os de Ricky, ouro-amarelado, parecia um capacete natural de sua armadura. E a esmeraldas em seus olhos um mar de força.

-A mais poderosa é a Andréa... Afinal, não seria a sacerdotisa da Perséfone à toa...

Voltamos a correr, rumo ao nosso destino.

Continua...


	14. Brilho

Capitulo 14 – Brilho

-Eis o baralho mais alto... Sol. – murmurou Nabir. Ele mostrava sua imparcialidade comum.

-Que lugar mais estranho... Num reino de trevas como este, aí dentro tem uma luz tão gigante... – comentou Mushu. – Será mesmo um guerreiro que aí está ou o próprio astro-rei?

-Eu não sei...

Gibson estremeceu sua voz. Será que ele já sentia o cheiro de sua irmã? Ele queria correr para salva-la e ao mesmo tempo queria ficar distante dela. Eu vi isso nos olhos dele. Foi então que fiz um sinal para o meu irmãozinho e fomos com tudo.

Dentro do templo, vimos uma moça com cabelos dourados e olhos verde-claros. Sua armadura brilhava de uma forma que não podíamos distinguir sua forma. A cabeleira da mulher era gigante e parecia ser um complemento do Sol.

Sem percebemos, uma parede de luz separou eu e meu irmão dos outros três cavaleiros dourados.

-Segundo o brilho solar de vocês, eu jamais conseguiria enfrenta-los, Escorpião, Libra e Capricórnio. E também são ordens da senhora Andréa deixa-los passar.

Aquela mulher possuía um sotaque estranho, que lembrava vagamente o de Nabir. Foi então que me lembrei dele falando espanhol, a língua da terra de seu treinamento e conclui que aquela mulher era espanhola.

-Passem vocês três, eu, Delia de Sol, comprometo acabar com os dois irmãos dourados.

-Vão! – gritei. – Salvem a Atena, por favor...

Ricky nos olhou indeciso. Por fim, puxou Nabir e Gibson. Eu e Mushu voltamo-nos a aquela mulher, soberana do Sol.

-Não entendo, por que deixou Ricky, Gibson e Nabir partirem... – perguntou Mushu.

-Os sentimentos deles três... Podem fazer o cosmo de cada um se tornar o próprio Sol. – respondeu ela calmamente. – Nabir, tido o mais fiel à deusa medíocre da Atena; Ricky, o cavaleiro que mais ama a ridícula e Gibson, o irmão de sangue da senhora Andréa.

-E por que nós não? – perguntei.

-Vocês são cavaleiros de Atena sem qualquer beneficio de algo mais próximo a esta batalha; não são os mais fieis, os mais amantes e os mais unidos a laços de sangue nessa batalha. – e então nos encaramos friamente.

-Lira!

Eu sorria feito bobo e nem me preocupava com meu braço quebrado. Abracei minha amiga recém-desperta.

-Haku... O que...? – murmurava ela.

-Você deve ter sido afetada pelo golpe da Heidi... – falou Nami.

-Por que vocês não seguiram em frente... – falava ela com a voz fraca. – Os outros devem estar em apuros...

-De fato, agora pouco houve uma batalha terrível... – comentei. – Mas sinto Mushu e Li enfrentando outros inimigos em Sol.

-E Nabir, Ricky e Gibson estão chegando ao templo de Perséfone... – completou Nami.

Lira desviou os seus olhos para o chão. E deixou uma lágrima cair...

-Eu quebrei meu voto... – murmurou.

-Hã? – indagamos eu e Nami ao mesmo tempo. – O que foi?

Lira não respondeu agora. Estava com uma expressão calma, mas claramente dolorida. O fiozinho pequenino vertia de seus olhos.

-Uma amazona não deve mostrar o rosto, mas eu... eu...

-Você é uma garota muito bonita, Lira. É uma honra ter uma colega tão forte e tão bela como você... – disse Nami. – Atena já liberou as amazonas para não usarem máscaras.

Lira tentou iniciar um sorriso, mas ainda estava triste. Ela se ergueu e sentou-se do meu lado e tocou de leve o meu braço quebrado.

-Está doendo muito, Haku...? – perguntou-me a menina.

Fiz um "não" com a cabeça. Finalmente ela fez um sorriso, pequeno, mas fez. Nami ajoelhou-se do meu lado e do de Lira.

-Vamos continuar? – perguntou Nami.

-Não.

Lira segurou Nami pela mão, já que este iria se levantar. Eu olhei minha amiga já entendendo.

-Já foi dito que essa batalha é na verdade de Gibson e Ricky... – explicou Lira. – Deixemos os dois lutarem.

E ficamos ali, olhando nascer dos pequeninos pontos brilhantes no céu. Pontos que nos protegiam. Estrelas.

Mushu, Li e Delia. Três guerreiros. Três vidas. E mini-Sol ali, brilhando sob forma de armadura.

Delia então usou sua técnica mais poderosa. Ela erguera sua mão aos céus e uma esfera de luz:

-LUZ INVISIVEL!!!!

Uma luz inundou todo o Baralho, fazendo aparecer o dia por um instante naquela noite. Ao voltar a noite novamente, os irmãos dourados não viam um palmo a frente do nariz. A luz os cegara.

-O que você fez? – perguntou Li, nervoso.

-Eu os ceguei, não percebeu? O ser humano não suporta olhar diretamente para o Sol, senão fica cego. – explicou Delia. – Nem mesmo um milagre os fará vencer agora.

Mushu estava espantado e no fundo sentia um temor grande. Mas, mesmo sendo o mais novo de todos, este não deixava de lado o seu impulso leonino de ser precipitado.

-RELAMPAGO DE PLASMA!!!!!!!!

Mas sem ver e sem muita experiência em batalhas, seu golpe nem tocou Delia. Li, guiado pelo cosmo, parou o punho de seu irmão.

-Pare, Mushu... Assim não conseguirá efeito algum. Não podemos ver mais. Se nos desesperarmos, iremos perder. – falou Li, calmamente.

-JÁ PARARAM O ATAQUE? – gritou Delia, sorrindo confiante. – ENTÃO, MORRAM!!!

Delia vinha correndo com tudo. Li mantinha calma fisicamente, mas mesmo assim...

-SOL RESPLANDESCENTE!!!!!!!!

Um facho de luz solar vinha de encontra aos irmãos. Li puxou seu irmão para outro canto e ficou ali, esperando o momento certo para atacar.

-Delia, podemos não ver, mas eu senti como é o seu ataque. Ele não funcionará comigo e com meu irmão. – disse Li.

Delia não os via, já que Li e Mushu estavam escondidos num canto. Li disse outro conselho para seu irmão:

-Mushu, concentre-se em seus outros sentidos. Concentre-se nos cosmos aqui. Veja com outros olhos, olhos mais poderosos...

-Mano... Eu... to conseguindo te ver... – murmurou o leonino.

-Isso! Se você consegue me ver, você consegue ver Delia também! Vamos, erga-se e vamos derrotar essa mulher e irmos de encontro a Gibson, Ricky e Nabir!

E num piscar de olhos, Delia viu Mushu ao seu lado direito e Li no seu lado esquerdo.

-Resolveram morrer em minhas mãos? – ironizou a amazona.

-Olha aqui, dona. Nós temos um outro compromisso e não podemos perder tempo! – falou mushu confiante.

De repente, uma rede de fios dourados se multiplicou pelo salão. Delia se perdera.

-RELAMPAGO DE PLASMA!!!!

Mushu usara seu golpe contra a amazona, que sem opção não se mexia. Usando o pavor daquela mulher, Li usou o seu golpe no momento de distração de Delia.

-TROVÃO ATOMICO!!!!!!!!

O golpe atingiu em cheio o corpo de Delia e a armadura parou de reluzir. Mas também não foi possível ver sua forma, pois ela se desfez completamente. E Delia partiu para outro mundo.

Mas sem verem, Delia ainda os atacou e várias rachaduras surgiram nas armaduras de Leão e Sagitário. Mushu e Li retornaram a ver, mas por poucos segundos e enfim, tombaram também.

-Elza, que lugar é esse? – perguntei a ela, já que eu achava aquele lugar muito estranho.

-Este é o Reino de Perséfone... – e então ela puxou um cordão, com um pingente de lua crescente cheia de efeitos. E então, o fio dourado do cordão nos envolveu.

-Mas, o que é isso?

Ela não respondeu e me puxou para retornarmos a andar. Eu continuava a fita-la, em busca de uma resposta. Ela não abria mais a boca.

-Por favor, Elza, por favor me responda.

-Este cordão é o Medalhão da Lua. É o meu guardião.

Disse-me de forma simples.

-Ele pode se dividir de acordo com as fases da Lua. Ou seja, em 4 cordões. Esse cordão existe desde o tempo dos deuses. E guarda um grande poder.

"Graças a ele, poderemos nos mover incógnitos por esse templo e assim, você poderá cumprir a sua missão, Eric de Gêmeos."

-Ainda não entendo por que me chama de "Eric de Gêmeos". – falei.

-Você é a nova forma do Kanon de Gêmeos...

-Reencarnação, você diz? – indaguei.

-Sim. E não só você, mas seu irmão também. Ele é o Saga. – explicou Elza.

-Não...

Eu estremeci. Eu não acreditaria nisso, era... era tão... absurda. Eu resolvi sair daquele enlaço. Eu não acreditava.

-Eu e meu irmão nos conhecemos há tanto tempo?!

E ia correr mas Elza me parou. Eu senti tanto, mas tanto com o toque dela. Uma força estranha, pacifica e tão enérgica e poderosa. E por um instante eu vi uma mulher alta, de longos cabelos loiros-esverdeados cacheados. Olhos mel, pele tão alva quanto a neve de minha terra. Mas a imagem se desfez e vi Elza novamente.

-Pare! – ela bradou.

-Por que? O que você quer com tudo isso?

-Sua paz de espírito. Não parece, mas dentro de ti há uma alma agoniada. Kanon está sofrendo e se cessar o sofrimento dele, tudo melhorará para você. – respondeu Elza.

Fiquei estranhamente magoado. Eu fitei os olhos de Elza, que se encheram de tristeza. Mas não era apenas pelos olhos de Elza e sim pelos meus próprios sentimentos.

-Elza, se sou mesmo esse tal que você diz, qual é a prova?

-Você a terá em breve.

-Será que este é o Templo de Perséfone, onde prenderam Atena? – perguntou Nabir. Vi Gibson se estremecer. Era um temor?

-Não. – falei. – Olhem lá em cima, no portal.

Em cima das frondosas portas de oliveira lia-se em baixo-relevo as letras, sujas de limo, o nome daquele Baralho: "DEATH".

-Mas esse... É o Baralho de Morte. O Baralho de minha irmã. – balbuciou Gibson.

-Mas, se todos os templos seguiam a ordem crescente do Tarô, por que "Morte" está aqui? – indagou Nabir.

-Estou com um mau pressentimento.

Falei tão somente e fui subindo um pequeno lance de escadas. Abri as pesadas portas e um rangido agudo se fez, nascidas das dobradiças.

-Ricky!

Não havia cosmo algum ali. Não passava de um grandioso salão, frio e mal-iluminado por tochas e pequenos feches de luz prateada da lua.

-Mas o que acontece aqui? – indagou Nabir. Gibson parecia soltar um "ufa" de alívio. Não vira ainda sua irmã.

Foi aí que vimos uma espécie de altar. Era todo de mármore e em seu centro havia uma armadura negra, de brilho semelhante aquela que vi os meus antecessores vestirem quando Milla os fez de escravos.

Tinha uma forma humanóide, uma mulher, que parecia vestir um longo vestido medieval. Possuía asas bem dobráveis e se assemelhavam a asas de morcego. E em sua mão direita uma ceifa, com detalhes dourados e algumas pedras. Os detalhes da armadura eram prateados.

Atrás dela, na parede, um entalhe em alto relevo, mostrava uma mulher grega, de cabelos presos, segurando uma espécie de fruto numa mão e na outra uma semente da mesma.

-Mas, o que é isso? – indaguei.

-Eu acho... Que é um altar à Perséfone. – respondeu-me Nabir.

Olhávamos melhor a arquitetura. Foi aí que me lembrei da historia de Perséfone. A filha de Deméter que comera seis sementes da romã e fora condenada a ficar no Inferno por seis meses, dando origem aos meses do ano. Foi com este ato que ela tornara-se a senhora do Inferno, esposa de Hades.

-E aquela mulher no entalhe é a própria deusa. – disse Nabir.

Gibson não queria nada falar. Afinal, ao que parece, até a deusa despertar era a sua irmã que comandava a batalha contra Perséfone.

-Acho que sua irmã não deve estar vestindo a sagrada armadura de Morte. – falei eu para Gibson. – Pois se esta armadura aqui está, só pode ser a dela.

-Sim. – falou Escorpião. – Aqui está vazio, não faz sentido estarmos aqui...

-Gibson...

Toquei-lhe o ombro e o olhei seriamente.

-Quer mesmo ir?

E ele me respondeu, de forma triste, distante daquele jeito bad boy dele. Mas ao mesmo tempo, confiante:

-Eu já me decidi, Ricky... Meu amigo...

Eu sorri por fora, mas assim como Gibson, meu coração estava dilacerado por dentro.

-Então, está certo.

Pusemo-nos a correr rumo a última parada das escadarias: o Templo de Perséfone!

A barreira que prendia a alma de Atena estava enfraquecendo de novo. Para aqueles que podiam ver o invisível, a barreira começava a rachar.

-Já passaram onze horas e cinqüenta minutos desde que formara esta barreira, Atena. – disse confiante Andréa. – Como minha senhora previra, falta um minuto para toda a estrutura de sua barreira rachar por completo e você sucumbir ao sono eterno. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Andréa... – balbuciava Atena, fraca e cansada. – Por favor, pare com isso... Essa não é você...

-Cale-se, moribunda! Mesmo sendo uma deusa, você nada pode fazer para conter o seu desastroso destino! Faltam apenas alguns segundos para virar uma casca vazia, mulher! – ralhou a amazona.

-Onde está o amor que tens por seu irmão? – murmurou Estrela. – Por que machucas o coração de Gibson, por que fazes isso?

-Ora, sua!

Andréa levantou a mão com tudo, disposta a descer um tapa ao rosto de Atena. Mesmo prestes a se quebrar, a barreira conteve o tapa de Andréa, queimando a mão.

-Como? Mesmo estando para rachar, a barreira conteve até um mero tapa. Por que?

Uma gota de suor correu pelo rosto de Andréa. E sentia poderosos cosmos rugirem ao ritmo do vento. Eram esses cosmos que sustentavam a barreira que lacrava a alma de Atena no corpo de Estrela.

-Quem são essas pessoas?! – balbuciava Andréa.

-ESTRELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

A barreira rachara. Passara mais quinze segundos do tempo máximo. Uma mão varava a caixa de Hypnos feito espada. Uma figura dourada aparava a queda do corpo adormecido de Estrela.

-Não... Os cavaleiros de Atena!!!!?

Continua...


	15. Perséfone

Capitulo 15 – Perséfone

-Não!!!

Andréa gritava irritada e frustrada ao ver uma caixa negra partida por meus punhos afiados. Atena estava nos braços de Ricky, desmaiada. Provavelmente estava extremamente cansada. Se fosse para deduzir, aquela caixa tentava arrancar a alma da deusa e Atena deve ter feito algo para proteger o seu espírito.

-Desculpe, Andréa... – falei contente. – Mas seus planos foram por água abaixo...

Mas a minha frase foi dita na pior hora. De repente o cosmo dela explodiu e uma grande ventania e calor correu do corpo dela de forma radial.

-Que cosmo poderoso! – disse Ricky, usando o escudo de sua armadura para proteger a desmaiada Atena.

-Andréa!!!! Pare com isso! – bradava Gibson.

Uma ceifa apareceu das mãos da amazona e o cosmo não parava de queimar. Um cosmo maligno, e muito forte aumentou de dentro de Andréa.

-Humanos tolos! Se desejam se levantar contra mim, receberão seus merecidos castigos! – gritou Andréa aos quatro ventos.

Um arrepio correu na minha espinha. Senti meu rosto molhado pelo suor. Mal formulava as palavras. As cenas do interior do Baralho de Morte me fizeram concluir que:

-Andréa... Vo-Você é... a... Perséfone...?

-O que? – murmurou Gibson.

O rosto de Gibson se congelou numa expressão de pavor. Ele olhava fixamente a irmã, procurando uma resposta nos olhos da caçula.

-Muito bom, Capricórnio... É um ótimo adivinho...! – riu maligna a deusa.

-Mas... Como... – balbuciava Escorpião, perdido, confuso... e angustiado.

-É muito simples, meu irmão...

flashback

Era o dia em que Andréa morreria. Ela e Gibson estavam num parque de diversões, no labirinto de espelhos. Os dois irmãos apostaram que sairia primeiro e se separaram. Andréa caminhava amedrontada e num dos espelhos viu refletida uma mulher muito bonita, com vestes prata de moda grega antiga. Um véu que cobria a região do colo ficava preso por um broche dourado no ombro, cravado de pedras preciosas.

-Oh!

A mulher de cabelos cacheados ruivos-avermelhados segurava um fruto estranho e sem abrir os olhos falou:

-Eu sou você e você é eu... Juntas, salvaremos o mundo...

-Salvar... O mundo?

-Sim, coma deste fruto. Com ele se tornará bela e forte.

As mãos da mulher vararam o espelho e o fruto chegara as mãos de Andréa. Ela comera seis sementes, quando ouviu a voz de seu irmão lhe chamar e ela deixou cair o fruto no chão. A mulher sorrira...

-Em seis horas eu renascerei, com a morte da consciência de Andréa. Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!

fim do flashback

-Eu sou a Andréa... Não estou sendo manipulada... – concluiu a amazona.

-Não...

Gibson perdeu as forças e caíra ao chão, ajoelhado, juntamente com suas lágrimas. Entrara num estado de choque.

-Gibson! – gritou Ricky, se desesperando ao ver o estado do amigo.

Andréa caminhava em nossa direção. E sem parar de sorrir falava:

-Agora que estou aqui, nenhum cavaleiro de Atena irá sobreviver!

No templo de Lua, onde ocorrera a luta entre César, Claude e Andrey contra Misa de Estrela tudo estava quieto. Aquário e Peixes estavam desmaiados no chão, cheio de ferimentos. A cor viva de suas armaduras voltara, mas estava cheia de rachaduras. Inclusive a armadura de Gêmeos, montada na sua forma zodiacal, ao lado de seu senhor.

Andrey acordara, meio tonto. Seu sobretudo estava bem sujo e rasgado. Ele se arrastava no chão até encontrar algo para se apoiar e levantar.

-Eric!! Eu não posso... morrer assim... sem ver você de novo, meu irmão... ERIC!!!!

Eu sentira algo. Ouvira alguém me chamar. A voz era de meu irmão. Estremeci.

-Eu ouvi... Meu irmão...

-Ele está bem, não te disse? – falou Elza.

Eu coloquei a mão em cima de meu coração. E então falei:

-Não temos como ajudar, Elza.

-Temos sim... Vou lhe refrescar a memória.

E agitou o medalhão e me vi longe dali. Eu me via numa outra aparência. Vestia roupas gregas e cabelos azulados. E via uma "cópia" minha na frente, usando uma longa veste azul marinha, com várias jóias e pedrarias bordadas.

-Kanon... – falou o cara com a veste azul. – Não é justo que outra pessoa diferente de você pague pelos seus crimes, meu irmão... ainda mais que você se arrependeu de seus pecados...

-Eu sei, Saga... Mas somos apenas mortais... Nada podemos contra o julgamento do panteão Olimpiano. – me ouvi falar.

-Mas, independente do futuro, o que eu sei que está definido é que seremos irmãos de novo, Kanon. E desta vez, eu quero realmente ser seu irmão e vivermos em harmonia. – disse Saga.

-Sim... Nos veremos em breve, meu irmão...

Eu voltei a mim. Agora eu já lembrava de tudo com esta cena.

-Eu me lembrei... Agora eu sei, o que eu posso fazer. Mas, eu estou pagando pelos crimes do Kanon...!

-Que não seja por isso.

Ela dividiu seu medalhão e apareceu dois medalhões, cada uma com uma Lua crescente. E um ela deu para colocar em meu pescoço.

-Agora podes lutar.

Prontamente arrumei meu braço direito para o ataque. Era como se eu desembainhasse a Excalibur de uma saya... E então lancei meu golpe, mas uma faísca brilhou nos olhos castanhos da deusa e golpe se voltou contra mim. Quando achei que tudo tinha sido perdido, fui levantado por fios invisíveis.

Andréa fez uma cara incógnita. E depois se enraivou ao olhar atrás de mim. Era Carol, uma das amigas de Atena.

-O que... – interrompeu-se Andréa.

-C... Carol... – murmurou Atena.

Carol estava usando uma espécie de ioiô e mexendo nos fios entremeados em seus dedos, voltei ao chão e mais alguns movimentos e Andréa estava presa, como se estivesse acorrentada. Nunca vi Carol com uma expressão tão cheia de raiva e dor.

-PÉRSEFONE, VOCÊ MATOU O SHIRYU E A MEI!!!!! NUNCA VOU TE PERDOAR, SUA MALDITAAAAAA!!!!! – bradou a garota.

Os fios se apertaram mais e mais e começaram a rasgar a veste negra daquela mulher, juntamente com a gola metálica que rachava.

-SOFRA COM A MINHA FIANDEIRA ELÉTRICA!!!!!

Uma carga elétrica se formou do ioiô central, que estava pendurado no ar, e correu todo o fio e atingiu o corpo de Andréa. Gibson assistia a cena, se qualquer reação, derramando mais e mais lágrimas de dor.

Perséfone sofria com aquilo, mas de repente, a carga se voltou contra Carol, junto com outro ataque de sua foice mortal. O corpo de nossa amiga se chocou com uma das pilastras e seu óculos rachara. Atena se desvencilhara do abraço protetor de Libra e correra para amiga, sendo seguida por Ricky.

Mas mal isso acontecera e um outro golpe se voltara contra a deusa do mal. O ataque era a:

-EXPLOSÃO GALACTICA!!!!!

-Mas como...? Que lançou não foi o Andrey...!! – espantou-se Ricky.

A pessoa vestia-se de um casaco marrom, tinha a mesma prata das madeixas de Andrey, porém, curtas. Ele se voltou para nós, ofegante. Seu rosto era idêntico ao do nosso colega com a exceção do óculos.

-Kanon...? – murmurou Atena.

-Quase isso... – respondeu sorridente o rapaz. – Sou Eric Ivanovich, irmão do Andrey...

Sentimos Andréa se levantar mais irritada, porém com um sorriso confiante.

-Hum... Pelo que vejo, Ártemis o está ajudando... Esse medalhão...

Eric de sua feição sorridente se transformara numa pessoa fria.

-Ela está se ferrando ao te ajudar, creio que saibas, não? – terminou Andréa.

-NÃO É CERTO QUE EU PAGAR PELOS CRIMES DE OUTRA PESSOA!!!! – bradou Eric. – EU NÃO DEVO PAGAR PELOS CRIMES DE KANON!!!!!

Os dois se encaravam friamente.

Andrey chegara ao local, mas ainda estava na escada. Ele se apoiara numa pilastra quebrada e a feição doce de seu rosto demonstrava o espanto das palavras de seu irmão gêmeo.

-Então é mesmo verdade... Eu e Eric somos irmãos há mais de 200 anos... Ele acertara novamente naquele dia... – murmurava Gêmeos.

Seus olhos tremiam ante a postura de seu irmão, começando a compreender o que fazia Eric com o medalhão da deusa da Lua. Um fio de lágrima escorreu de seus límpidos olhos tom do céu.

-Idiota. – disse de repente a deusa das trevas, mais uma vez confiante. – Tu se esqueceras? – então ela golpeou o ar com sua foice mortal. – VOCÊ ESTÁ COMENTENDO O MESMO ERRO DE KANON: VOLTAR-SE CONTRA OS DEUSES!!!!!!

Eric sentia um mal-estar, pressentindo seu fim. Mas um outro golpe rechaçou o de Andréa. Um cosmo queimava ferozmente. Era Andrey.

-Se ousar a ferir meu irmão, você vai se ver comigo, Perséfone!

O olhar de Andrey parecia uma adaga afiada, pronta para um golpe certeiro e mortal. O frio corria pelo corpo de Andréa, que estava novamente estável. Foi aí que ele se voltou para o caçula:

-Leve Atena e Carol longe daqui...

-Mas... Mano...! – retrucou Eric.

-Vai... Você voltou ao que deveria ser, mas não está pronto. Proteja Atena e a amiga dela... Retroceda as casas para junto de um garoto japonês chamado Haku. Entendeu?

Eric afirmou com a cabeça. E ajudado por Estrela, saiu com Carol nos ombros. A batalha final se aproxima. Libra, Capricórnio e Gêmeos versus Perséfone. Gibson continuava em choque, imóvel e lágrimas saindo dos azulados olhos.

---/// Final Battle... Start Now!!! \\\---+++

A armadura de Perséfone veio. Era a armadura que fora vista no último Baralho. Ela vestiu o corpo de sua senhora.

-Se já sem a armadura vocês só estavam apanhando, agora que estou com ela, o destino de vocês quatro estão selados...

Gibson pareceu sentir uma pulsação. Os olhos moveram-se um pouco, mas ainda continuava imóvel. Ricky sentiu o minúsculo movimento e o olhou. Os olhos de Gibson tremiam, junto com o brilho da Lua. Mas Libra curtiu pouco aquele momento, pois vinha ferozmente em sua direção outro golpe de Perséfone.

Abriu-se uma fenda entre Ricky e Andrey. O cheiro era insuportável. Nabir, ao se recordar da sensação que tivera quando os cavaleiros de bronze lançaram a Exclamação de Atena, reconheceu a fragrância tenebrosa.

-Isto aqui... É o cheiro do Monte Yomotsu!

-Possui um ótimo nariz, Capricórnio... – falou cinicamente a deusa.

Ela varreu o ar, tentando joga-los no mundo dos mortos. Os cavaleiros de ouro saltaram e partiram para cima com tudo contra Andréa.

-CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

-EXCALIBUR!!

-OUTRA DIMENSÃO!!!

O mesmo brilho que fez o golpe de Nabir voltar contra ele ressurgiu. O choque dos golpes contra seus próprios agressores jogou seus corpos contra o chão e as pilastras do lugar. A fenda aberta por Andréa fez montes de terra e mármore, onde Gibson mantinha-se imóvel, escondido.

-Andréa...

-Eric...

Eu parei imediatamente com a voz de Atena. E olhei fixamente nos olhos daquela garota.

-Leve a minha amiga com você...

-Mas... Atena, você... – disse.

Ela fechou os olhos e fez uma expressão de dor. Quando abriu seus olhos tom de chocolate, marejados, falou:

-Eric, quando estive presa lá em cima e meu cosmo despertou... Eu pude ver todas as minhas outras vidas... Saori, e eu... Vi seu julgamento como Kanon.

"Eu ouvira a sentença e tentara recorrer de todas as formas possíveis. Apelei para meu pai grandioso por algum alívio, mas nas hierarquias familiares, meu tio Poseidon vinha acima.

"Ele disse que você cometera o maior dos pecados que um mortal poderia faze-lo e sem Hades, mortalmente ferido por mim, cabe ao panteão olimpiano julgar os guerreiros das Guerras Santas. Mas que aliviara a pena, o fazendo retornar sem poder lutar por mais uma vida."

Eu ouvia impassível, meu corpo congelara. Eu não conseguia mover um dedo para acalmar o pranto da minha deusa.

-Eric, por favor, me ouça... Faça o que digo, não quero que aumente sua pena para a morte eterna de tua alma...

Atena prendeu entre seus dedos um pequeno pedaço da sua roupa. Nunca vi alguém de olhos tão tristes.

-Não acho certo pagares pelos crimes de Kanon... Crimes da qual ele mesmo se arrependeu! Acabando tudo isso, pedirei absolvição para meu pai.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça dolorosamente e segurando em uma das mãos de Atena, a retirei do meu peito e disse-lhe:

-Está certo... Eu odeio ver alguém chorar... Talvez por sempre ter tido motivos para ser infeliz...

-Obrigada... Eric.

Ela sorriu e logo fechou a cara:

-Vá, leve a Carol com você! Não lhe perdoaria se ela morresse!!!!

E segurando a jovem em meus braços, corri para achar o jovem japonês que meu irmão dissera. Estava a altura de um templo escrito na fachada "Sun".

Atena correu na direção oposta, e o vento dançava pelos longos cabelos castanhos da deusa da sabedoria...

Qualquer ataque era inútil. Os cavaleiros de ouro se viam num mato sem cachorro. Ricky sentia a cabeça girar, ante o cheiro nefasto vindo da fenda e ante vários pensamentos: seria a ocasião certa de usar as armas que vinham em sua armadura? O que seu mestre diria naquele momento?

Mesmo sendo uma mulher, pensara, ela é uma deusa muito forte. Mas o pensamento se dissipou, pois menosprezar Andréa por ser uma mulher era um erro, pois Atena também é.

As palavras ditas por Shiryu, alguns pequenos anos antes ressurgiram como as estrelas após uma nuvem de chuva.

"Ricky, você está destinado a ser o cavaleiro de Libra. Ser o cavaleiro de Libra não é apenas portar mais uma das armaduras de ouro. É ter nas costas o peso da decisão e do julgamento do que é o certo ou errado, do que deve ou não fazer. Mas antes de tudo, siga o seu coração. Não há melhor guia que ele..."

Ele olhara o local. Andrey e Nabir olhavam Perséfone tal qual um caçador a apreciar a presa que irá pegar. Atacariam a qualquer instante e se decidiu:

-Vamos! É tempo nessa era de usar as armas de minha armadura! – bradou Libra.

Da armadura saíra um dos escudos, uma espada e uma barra tripla, indo, respectivamente, para Ricky, Andrey e Nabir.

-Essas armas de nada adiantarão, idiotas! – gritou Andréa.

Os quatros partiram para mais um ataque. Eles se cruzaram e ficaram imóveis. O rosto sério de Perséfone se transformara num sorriso novamente e então as expressões dos dourados ficaram cheias de desespero: suas armas ficaram fatiadas.

Foi então que um cosmo muito forte surgiu junto de um brilho mágico. Era a deusa Atena, junto de seu inseparável cetro. Vestia-se de uma imaginária armadura, que muitos pensaram até tratar-se da estátua.

Perséfone golpeou os dourados, que caíram desnorteados. E assim, ela vinha para cima da deusa da luta com todo o poder, mas foi parado o golpe com o cetro de Niké. Estrela segurava firmemente o báculo com as duas mãos.

-Como se recuperou a ponto de querer deter meu golpe?

Estrela não respondera. Olhava fixamente Andréa e a empurrou para trás, mas a confiante deusa dos mortos sorria novamente. A lâmina de sua foice ferira Atena, cuja testa corria um fio de sangue. E no ombro esquerdo um ferimento considerável. Assim, Estrela caira no chão, ante a dor insuportável que nunca sentira.

-HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Perséfone erguia sua foice maligna aos céus. O brilho frio e negro risca ponta a ponta da lâmina. O cosmo daquela mulher do mal queimava a toda força. Um frio correra todo o corpo de Ricky e Estrela. Era o fim da deusa do bem...

Mas uma coisa pequena e brilhante varreu a frente de Andréa. Era um brilho cheio de cosmo que destruira toda a vestimenta da morte. Era um medalhão... Era...

-ÁRTEMIS? – gritara assustada a deusa do mal.

Ártemis, personificada como Elza, surgira triunfante, em cima de uma das pilastras. Ricky observava a cena confuso. O que sua irmãzinha fazia ali?

-O que faz aqui?

-Vim ajudar Atena... Nessa era, sou a aliada de minha irmã... – respondeu Elza, saltando para junto de seu irmão.

-Elza, o que significa...?

-Depois... – interrompeu Elza. Ela erguera seu cordão e atacara a deusa do mal.

Um cosmo dourado se inflamou no lugar. Um cosmo cheio de dor, raiva, confusão. Um turbilhão de coisas devia se passar pelo coração daquele portador do cosmo. Andréa estava distraída com Ártemis e nem ligara.

Brilhos de lágrimas correu todo o templo. Andréa não via... Uma sinfonia remetia ao passado. Andréa não ouvia...

Um pequeno facho vermelho começava a correr o salão... Andréa nem sentira...

Continua...


	16. A última sinfonia de Andréa

Capitulo 16 – A última sinfonia de Andréa...

O facho varara o lado esquerdo do peito. Perséfone finalmente vira tudo retornar a si...

Uma esfera escarlate era enxergada lá no fundo do palco da luta. Era Gibson, ainda contaminado pela dor e revolta que paralisara seu corpo. As lagrimas, que com a luz da Lua, tornaram-se fios prateados, escorria pelo rosto de Escorpião.

-Não... – dizia em voz trêmula a deusa das trevas. – Ele não tinha como me atacar...!

Enquanto suava frio, Gibson disparava mais três agulhas contra sua irmã, desviando seus olhos, retomando o choro.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!!!

Gritara a Perséfone, desesperada. Ela curtia a dor e caminhava desnorteadamente para perto da fenda.

Mais onze agulhas se voltaram contra o corpo da jovem Andréa. Ela tombara no chão, suando frio, não crendo na coragem daquele rapaz ao ataca-la tão friamente... Rompendo até o laço de sangue. Ela se erguera tentando recobrar forças para ataca-lo.

-Andréa... ANDRÉA, ME PERDOE!!!!!!

Gibson retornara a falar, gritava desesperado, sem a menor saída.

-ANTAAAAAREEEEES!!!!!!

A última agulha, disparada a curta distancia. Gibson saltara por cima da fenda e atingira sua irmã ainda mais perto. Desmaiada, ela tombara para dentro de sua própria fenda.

No último segundo, nosso amigo a salva. O vento sombrio fazia as vestes negras e a longa cabeleira vermelha da caçula dançar conforme a música.

-Andréa... Andréa...

Escorpião murmurava, tentando acordar a irmã. Os outros atores ali viam a cena com nó na garganta. O cavaleiro da 8ª casa quer abraçar a irmã, mas só conseguia segura-la.

-Andréa, acorde, por favor... Não me deixe agora... Não me deixe mais uma vez!!!! Pelo amor de Deus!!!!

Ela abrira os olhos. O cosmo agressivo da divindade sumira por completo. Sim, a doce e meiga Andréa dos sonhos e das lembranças de Gibson voltara. Ela estava triste.

-Me deixe ir... Maninho...

Os olhos de Gibson se arregalaram. Como assim?

-Se eu viver, Perséfone voltará mais forte ainda...

-Eu não posso! Eu te perdi uma vez, Andréa... Não posso de novo...

Ele estava desesperado. Chorava convulsivamente.

-Eu ainda pude ouvir seus choros naquele dia... Eu pude sentir as suas lágrimas quentes sobre meu inerte corpo que esfriava...

Gibson olhava a irmã com uma doçura inimaginável. Os dois irmãos se encaravam carinhosamente.

-Eu irei me recordar daquela época com saudades... Vou sempre me lembrar de você maninho... Você sempre foi tão carinhoso... Para os outros, sempre fora durão, mas comigo, era um anjo protetor...

-VAMOS TE LIVRAR DA PERSEFONE, IRMÃZINHA! – bradou Escorpião.

-Não pode, maninho... Ninguém pode... Você é um bom irmão... Merece achar a sua felicidade... Vai ser um ótimo pai... Eu tive muita sorte de te encontrar...

Um golpe certeiro no pulso de Gibson fez com que seu reflexo soltasse o braço da sua irmã. Ela caia sob ação da gravidade.

-ANDRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

As lágrimas de Gibson e Andréa se fundiram ao ar... Eram luzes lindas e tristes no templo... Formavam uma sinfonia, que somente aqueles que puderam conhecer os corações de Gibson e Andréa White poderia ouvir...

Aquela fora a última sinfonia que os dois ressoaram. Aquela melodia seria eternamente tocada no coração daqueles que ali sofreram, junto de Gibson. No último instante, os dois se encontraram... A fenda sumira e Gibson chorava deitado em cima dela. A canção continuava a tocar, sendo agora audível a todos ali presentes no templo, no reino da deusa Perséfone.

Ninguém se movia. Não era possível se mover com aquela dor. O resquício do cosmo da Andréa e o cosmo angustiado de Escorpião corriam aquele lugar...

O terço de Andréa estava jogado num canto próximo.

-Não... Não... Andréa não...

Ricky se levantou e juntamente com Atena. Os dois foram até o cavaleiro, prestar apoio a amigo.

Evanescence – My Immortal Meu Imortal

Estou tão cansada de estar aqui

Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis

E se você tiver que ir embora

Eu desejo que você vá

Por que sua presença ainda hesita aqui

e isso não vai me deixar sozinha

Essas feridas parecem não sarar

Esta dor é muito real

Há apenas muita coisa que o tempo não é capaz de apagar

Quando você chorava

Eu enxugava todas as suas lágrimas

Quando você gritava

Eu lutava fora todos os seus temores

Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos

Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

Você me acostumou a cativar com a sua luz ressoante

Agora eu estou confinada à vida que deixou para trás

O seu rosto assombra os meus antigos sonhos agradáveis

A sua voz segue toda a sanidade em mim

Essas feridas parecem não sarar

Esta dor é muito real

Há apenas muita coisa que o tempo não é capaz de apagar

Quando você chorava

Eu enxugava todas as suas lágrimas

Quando você gritava

Eu lutava fora todos os seus temores

Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos

Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

Eu tentei duramente dizer a mim mesma que você se foi

Mas penso que você ainda está aqui comigo

Eu sempre estive sozinha

Quando você chorava

Eu enxugava todas as suas lágrimas

Quando você gritava

Eu lutava fora todos os seus temores

Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos

Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

Passara-se muito tempo no Santuário. A oitava casa vivia na eterna noite sem estrelas. Gibson só saía para fazer as compras necessárias e se enfiava em sua casa. Quem passava por ali, não o via. Quando ouvia passos se aproximarem, se recolhia ao quarto. Nem mesmo Ricky, seu melhor amigo, conseguia trocar uma palavra. Escorpião fugia de tudo e todos.

Já o cavaleiro de Libra, estava numa boa, a não ser pela preocupação com Gibson. Após muitos receios, timidez e afins, ele e Estrela se acertaram, com aprovação de todos. Vendiam amor e sorrisos. Era apenas felicidade.

Outros que se acertaram foram Haku e Carol. Agora que compreendia o destino de todos aqueles que a rodeavam, Carol amansara seu coração. O cavaleiro de Câncer estava (e está) apaixonadíssimo pela jovem. Finalmente a garota cedera ao nipônico.

Lira decidira finalmente não usa mais a máscara. E está mais maluca que nunca.

Alguns dos dourados resolveram formar uma banda, para se distrair enquanto não havia o que eu se preocupar. Os pequenos shows que fazia era de grande repercussão. E Lira pensara numa festa surpresa para o aniversário de Gibson.

Até poder juntar dinheiro para faculdade, Eric permanecia no Santuário, estudando. Apesar de ter jurado lealdade a Atena, ele não tinha interesse de se aprofundar da arte das batalhas, preferindo ensinar os estudos para as pobres crianças do Santuário. Isso fazia Andrey estufar o peito de orgulho do seu irmão.

Aliás, com relação a Eric, Penélope que estava de férias no Santuário, vivia perseguindo o pobre coitado. O trauma sofrido por conta de Misa o deixava incomodado. Ela estava interessada nele?

Para variar, César e Amajones estavam brigando por conta da rivalidade de seus países na Copa. O primeiro jogo das oitavas seria Brasil contra Argentina. E as casas de Aquário e Touro estavam coloridas de verde-amarelo e azul-branco respectivamente. E as doze casas estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

Claude cultivava rosas de vários gêneros. Dava para todos os seus amigos.

Felícia e Salete faziam novas coreografias. Nami perdera a cabeça com os reparos das armaduras destruídas no Baralho da Lua e na recriação das armaduras de bronze. Mushu e Li viviam em lembranças, indo e vindo da China, mas sempre sorridentes. Quase ficaram cegos na batalha contra Delia.

Nabir recebera a visita de sua noiva. (sim, sim, aquela citada há alguns capitulo). Não era preciso dizer que Capricórnio ficara feliz e pedira que ela ficasse para a "festa surpresa".

Mais uma nova noite fria na casa de Escorpião. Gibson estava submerso em pensamentos e nem sentira a presença de Ricky em seu salão.

-A Lira ta fazendo uma festa na casa dela... Você não vai?

Ricky vestia-se com uma roupa bem moderna. Usava seu eterno companheiro computador portátil. Escutava uma música dos tempos do ano 2005, 2006.

-O que ta fazendo aqui? – indagou Gibson, encostado na pilastra, sentado no chão.

-Eu que te fiz uma pergunta, cara...

Ricky se sentara no lado oposto da pilastra.

-Eu não quero. Não tenho nada o que fazer... Ric... – respondeu desanimado o cavaleiro de Escorpião

-A Lira vai ficar magoada se não for... Ela fez a festa com todo carinho. – disse Ricky.

Gibson não respondeu. Quando ia responder algo, Ricky já não estava mais lá. Escorpião se levantou e quando ia se dirigir para o quarto, ele sentiu outra presença. Essa presença o rodeou. Era um pequeno brilho, um facho, um pequeno raio de cosmo.

-A... Andréa...?

O raiozinho pousou na mão do jovem cavaleiro. Novas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Gibson, mas a força daquele cosmozinho era maior que seu tamanho. Ele interrompeu as lágrimas:

-Não... Eu não devo mais chorar... Já faz muito tempo... Mais de um ano, não? Devo mudar de atitude. – falou Gibson, de forma mais firme.

O raio foi se apagando e entrou dentro do peito do cavaleiro. Então, enxugou as lágrimas e se dirigiu para o quarto. Quando saiu de lá, vestia sua roupa de couro e usava o visor do seu computador. A noite voltou a ser estrelada e Gibson saiu de sua casa, em direção a casa de Virgem.

-Oi.

Penélope estava vestida com seu melhor vestido. O cor-de-rosa de seu cabelo começava a sair, reaparecendo o negro dos seus cabelos. Ela estava na frente da saída de Gêmeos. Andrey tinha saído e passado por ela agora. Faltava seu alvo: Eric. Ele saiu em seguida, com uma camisa social branca e uma calça preta.

-Você não usa uma roupa mais descolada como seu irmão?

Eric levou um susto. E lá estava novamente aquela garota.

-Er... Não gosto dessas roupas... – respondeu sem jeito.

-Melhor assim! – sorriu Penélope. – Fica mais a sua cara. Combina com seu estilo e te engrandece.

Eric ficou vermelho feito pimentão. Tentou apressar o passo, mas foi parado pela delicada mão da americana. Ele olhou assustado para ela.

-Não sei o que você quer comigo, um nerd! – disse Eric, ficando irritado.

-O Ricky também é...

-Ele é mais "descolado"! – retrucou o geminiano.

Os dois começaram a se encarar. Penélope sorridente e Eric começando a fechar a cara.

-E eu... Sempre tive uma queda por nerds... – riu novamente a garota, com seu jeitinho petulante.

Ela se aproximou de Eric rapidamente, deixando seu rosto mais perto dele. Eric tinha uns quase 1,80. Ele ficou ainda mais vermelho e suava frio.

-Eu não vou sossegar. Não saio daqui até me dizer que me fará companhia na festa.

-Isso está me cheirando a outra coisa... Que você está gostando de mim...!

-E estou.

Eric sempre se sentira atraído pela garota, mas sempre teve receio. Mas, ela assim tão próxima... Ele a abraçou pela cintura e deixou que ela o alcançasse. E um beijo selou um novo amor surgido em meio as doze casas.

Todos já estavam lá na festa. Mas o astro maior não tinha chegado. Haku se aproximou de Ricky, que estava abraçado a Estrela:

-Você falou com o cara?

-Falei... Mas acho que ele vem, afinal...

-Afinal? – indagou César, ali perto.

-Ele recebeu uma visitinha a mais. – sorriu Libra.

Lira apagou as luzes, deixando apenas uma luz néon fraca, para fingir agitação. Gibson entrou e logo foi recepcionado carinhosamente.

-PARABÉNS PARA VOCÊ...

Gibson se espantou mas por fim, sorriu e abraçou a Ricky primeiro. Afinal, ele sempre o ajudou, era o melhor amigo. Depois de cortar o bolo e começarem uma nova balada, Ricky sentiu alguém toca-lo de leve. Era uma garota de cabelos ruivo-alaranjado.

-Ah, me desculpe Ariel... – disse Ricky gentilmente.

Ricky deu um pratinho para a menina. Gibson a olhava sem entender, mas um tanto corado.

-É minha nova prima... Ariel Johnson, o pai dela casou com uma tia minha. – sorriu Ricky. – Tem 15 anos.

-Não parece. – disse Gibson, apertando a mão livre da jovem. – Diria que tinha uns 13 anos.

-O Ricky me achou mais nova ainda... – comentou Ariel. – Mas acho melhor o resultado de 13 anos.

Ela riu gostoso. Gibson parecia se encantar ainda mais com Ariel. Ele nem comia o bolo, se contentando em ver a menina saborear o seu pedaço. Ricky percebendo a situação, saiu dali, indo para junto de Estrela, Amajones e Nami.

-Você é inglês? – perguntou Ariel para Gibson.

-Sou. Mas gosto mais da Grécia. – respondeu Escorpião.

Os dois começaram a andar pelo redor do salão, até perto da saída onde se retiraram. Estavam tão entretidos com a conversa que nem reparam que já estavam sob o céu estrelado.

-Aqui é muito bonito. – comentou Ariel.

-Pode se ver as estrelas com mais clareza. – falou Gibson sonhador. – Aquela é minha constelação.

Ariel pousou sua mão no pulso de Gibson, fazendo abaixar a mão que apontava exatamente a Antares.

-Não se pode apontar para uma estrela!

-Você acredita nisso? – riu Gibson. – Ah, tudo bem, demorei muito até perder esse medo...

Os dois riram do último acontecimento. E a partir daquele dia se tornaram grandes amigos. Toda vez que ela vinha para a Grécia os dois saiam, iam para teatro, centro histórico ou até mesmo pelo território do Santuário. Quando ela ia embora, ele se fechava (mas nem tanto), esperando a volta de sua grande amiga. Quando Ricky ia até a casa de Escorpião, a primeira coisa que ele perguntava era quando Ariel vinha para o Santuário.

-Você está gostando dela?

Gibson corava e disfarçava em seguida. Comendo alguma coisa, ou pegando um livro.

-Ta sim... – brincava Ricky.

Assim foi por muito mais tempo. Até que os dois assumiram seus sentimentos. E o Santuário voltou a viver como antes. Novos cavaleiros de bronze foram escolhidos e a vida corre naquele lugar sagrado. O Santuário de Atena... na Grécia...

/-\ Final de cada personagem /-\

Nami de Áries- Nami ia e vinha de Jamiel. Assim como seus descendentes, ele decidira concertar armaduras também. Continuou sendo amigo de Haku para sempre. Não encontrou ninguém, porém, não se sentia só por não ter tido um grande amor.

Amajones de Touro- Se decepcionou com a copa citada. Regressa a sua terra natal e conhece uma doce menina e os dois se casam. Teve que aturar César cantar no casamento. Não teve filhos, mas ele e sua esposa adotaram uma criancinha.

Andrey de Gêmeos- Seguindo os passos de seu irmão, Andrey fez uma faculdade de robótica. Depois de muito tempo, aceitou seus sentimentos por Felícia e os dois se casaram. Tiveram uma linda menininha, chamada Elise.

Eric Ivanovich- se tornou o intelectual mais importante no ramo da Historia. Continuou lecionando e ganhou vários prêmios, até o Nobel. Casou-se com Penélope, após cinco anos de separação e tiveram um casal de filhos: Mary e Alexei.

Haku de Câncer- Retornou ao seu país, mas sempre atento ao que acontecia no Santuário. Tornou-se veterinário e o sacerdote de seu templo, e após esperar Carol retornar do Brasil, casou-se com ela. Estão esperando uma criança.

Mushu de Leão- junto de seu irmão, voltava a sua terra natal a cada ano. Atualmente, estuda para engenharia. É um aluno muito aplicado.

Lira de Virgem- Lira permaneceu em sua mansão, cuidando das casas dos ausentes. Infelizmente, não encontrou ninguém (culpa do seu orgulho), e graças a isso, subiu ao posto de Grande Mestra.

Ricky de Libra- Conseguiu trazer sua família para a Grécia, como sempre desejou. Visita todos os dias o cemitério do Santuário, para "conversar" com seu mestre. Mas não pode se casar oficialmente no Santuário com Estrela, devido suas posições, mas no civil realizaram a cerimônia. Apesar da saudade, ele passou a aceitar melhor a idéia da morte do seu mestre.

Gibson de Escorpião- Casou com Ariel. E estão vivendo no Santuário. Está mais aberto e quando não está no posto de cavaleiro de ouro, trabalha como motoboy na moderna Atenas. Ariel também está esperando um bebê, uma menininha. Seu nome? Andréa...

Li de Sagitário- Trabalha como "chefe" num restaurante chinês em Atenas. E num dos jantares importantes, conheceu sua noiva. Estão de casamento marcado.

Nabir de Capricórnio- quando deu a época certa e tiveram permissão das famílias, Nabir casou-se com sua noiva de infância. Os dois vivem na casa de Capricórnio.

César de Aquário- Resolveu ensinar as crianças do Santuário coisas da sua terra, como capoeira e o futebol. É muito amado por todos e continua tocando na banda dos cavaleiros de ouro como baixista.

Claude de Peixes- Montou seu próprio negócio de flores. E num belo dia, viu a sua amada passeando e comprando uma belíssima rosa vermelha. Os dois voltaram a ser ver e começaram a se falar e agora estão juntos.

Estrela (Atena)- Mesmo sem poder se casar por imposição do Santuário está junto de Ricky. Ele a acompanhou num regresso à sua cidade, para explicação de tudo o que aconteceu. Agora, a família de Estrela também vive no Santuário. E nenhum perigo se aproxima...

Elza (Ártemis)- Ensina dança numa escola em Atenas. Sob forma de Ártemis, ela percorre o Santuário, ajudando-o a manter a sua estabilidade. Não está com ninguém e completa seus estudos do colegial.

MILIH CASTILHO


End file.
